Eternal Consequence
by It-Ended-At-3
Summary: Set 7 years after BD. Bella's life is perfect. But perfection comes at a sinister price. Edward is distant, the family is broken, and the Volturi stirs. All the loose ends will be tied, if only Bella can uncover the dark secret Edward keeps from her.
1. preface

**Eternal Consequence**

_—a twilight fanfiction by It-Ended-At-3_

_**Disclaimer for the entire story:**_

_We, in no way what so ever, have any connections or authority over Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight series novels, all rights belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Preface**

Every story has a start, no matter what. Certain exceptions can be made, but overall, things have beginnings. I had a beginning; no matter how non-existent it seemed as violet smoke poured into the sky, saturating the air with its bittersweet melody. Yet when you have no end, you can't finish the story on a perfect note. If it never ends, it isn't a story at all. For a race can't be made without a finish line, it would ultimately be a simple track, nothing more. I lied to myself, the day I had my "happy ending". There was no end for me, so how could I say that? If I had no finish line, how could my story?

My mind raced through the past events, how everything perfect, flawless could turn for the worse because of a selfish desire, a desire that would spark my temporary bliss. When I thought no one had lost, I was blind to my own failure. The day I had my happy ending was the beginning of the end; the last happy ending I would ever receive.

I could see the flames lick hungrily at the air, breaking down every particle of perfection into insignificant ash. A creature of envy turned to a substance of ignorance. A fitting fate. The feathery plasma of vivid colors radiated with a wild energy that could shoot fear into the dead souls of the immortal. The fire roared in front of me, as I severed my bonds.

When I was created perfect, nothing was wrong; the world was in my favor, every single event lined up for me. Yet like most things, the world and times change, always. And unfortunately for me, I was forever stationary; frozen in ice, the living dead. I was set for a perfect life, that I had no idea would change right under me as I stood, unable to stop it from fading into something unrecognizable.

I was going to have my ending, whether or not it was happy. I was putting both myself and everyone in front of instinct. With this risky gamble, the timeless frozen was to thaw into the quelling ever changing waters. A satisfaction would result of this no matter the outcome.

_On three…_


	2. Perfect

**1. Perfect**

To me, time moved like a ticking bomb. When you had eternity to freely do as you desired it was easy to notice days flying like seconds on a fast clock. It didn't matter, time was, and forever would be, on your side. Yet—like many things—life as an immortal had its exceptions on me. Normally, the speed of how things moved and advanced was unimportant to my kind. We wouldn't give a care if five years passed as four dreary months. However, I have only heard this opinion second-hand; my own experience with unlimited duration was scarce to nothing. For every second in this fast life with no finish line, every aching step was a precious memory to keep and enjoy. Even if those treasures lasted for only a simple minute, a few days, a couple months…

Or maybe just seven years.

Seven speedy years was the equivalent to the time it could take a human to take out the trash, find their car keys in a mess of papers or blink away a few pesky tears, at least, compared to us. Stupid things could happen, unimportant things could pass and your own daughter could walk down the aisle draped in the same pallid gown you wore only seconds ago. It was much too fast for any mothers' liking even with the eyes and mind to process it all. It was much too fast for me.

A father and mother complain with blurry eyes about their treasured child growing up right before their eyes, regretting, wanting, and wishing. They curl up in each other embrace as their twelve year old slumbers in the next room. They think they have it hard. That lovely couple couldn't bear to see their seven year old pack up and move in with her love at first sight.

Renesmée sent letters weekly.

I read my bronzy-haired hybrid's beautiful script over again for the thirtieth time a couple seconds after breaking the seal of the envelope. I was the one to insist letters. They were keep-sakes, reminding me of a distant, blurry memory—something concerning a plane crash?

As my eternal life as a vampire shied its eighth year briskly, my blurry human memories began deteriorating at a more rapid rate. It was suggested by my family to remind myself every so often to keep them alive, yet as the years went by, they faded into the unreachable past. Jasper even noted that the process was going significantly faster than normal, unnatural— very Bella-savvy.

My adoration over my daughter's penmanship was cut short as the much awaited tires-hitting-gravel sound was heard a mile from our Victorian home in Northern South Dakota. It wouldn't be long before the speeding black Bugetti Veron returned from its three day hiatus. Edward had already completed the task of dropping his two brothers off at their shared house a few miles into the deep, woodsy country we rationed. He of course didn't drive three people in a two-seater car all the way to a mountain-lion infested hunting ground, it was little Alice's turn to test drive his veron's 60mph in 1.6 second cruise that he bought without Carlisle-contribution. Seeing it was only a week old, all the family could do was bask in the satisfying speed that was; a human-manufactured car. All my true love had left to do was greet me with his presence in a short minute.

The god-like vampire brightened my mood after every dreadful, unnecessary sweep of my eye lids that blocked me from his exhilarating truth of existence. Which is what I needed right now. These past few months were rather depressing since our daughter moved out. She occupied our time as we watched her sleep, explored her dreams and cared for her every need. Even when she was close to maturity, we couldn't help but baby her. The half-human child was the embodiment of the perfect addition to our already perfect family. Yet maybe… maybe if she was completely human, Edward and I could watch her grow up in 18 years instead of seven. Maybe she could be our little girl for just a little longer, no matter how short that seemed to us. Maybe the frightening threat of the fickle Volturi could dim in one way or another. _Yeah, and maybe we'd break her fragile human ribs in an innocent embrace._

Humans were so delicate; even I could remember the obvious difficulties they face with our presence. Edward made it clear the challenges for him, loving a human, and I could remember the drama that came with every moment. Now as I still attempted a visit to my human father, Charlie, every blue moon, I could hear his pulse ruling over his next breathe, like the ticking of a clock with low batteries. The consideration of any other situation or scenario other than the eternal life we Cullen's live by was asking for too much. The only situation that worked the best was the one that made us all the happiest. No one loses.

Edward's composed face poked through the doorway of our house. A smile graced my lips as I put my keep-sake on to the coffee table of our sitting room.

"What was Alice's reaction to the veron like?" I uselessly brought up as I glided over to his side to greet him with a passionate, burning kiss before his mouth could even part. He replied with enthusiasm as he shut the door with his foot—lips connected with unbreakable bond— and hurled us onto the intricately patterned couch. He traced his hands along my shoulders, then to my waist as our lips created a symphony of strings, moving with irresistible grace. We could have continued for hours yet both of our zest died as we parted, sprawled on the couch—Edward on top.

"Shocked." He breathed curtly as his ocher eyes danced across my face, his mouth opened subtly as if trying to imitate the pixy-like vampire's reaction to a finally impressive car. Usually we would go hunting on our "vegetarian" diet together… and with Nessie. Yet due to her absence, it was a bit hard to grow accustom to the whole idea of no longer being a trio. We were both affected and I knew that the only way I could get over it was to fix Edward first. He had the moments more than I would; when one of us would just pause with a sad grimace at what once was. It was one of those parenting syndromes that even the first ever vampire nuclear family suffered from. So my decision was to suck it up and force him to leave my side and spend some quality time with his brothers hunting. This wouldn't be the first time; it was every two weeks since the wedding that I would insist he leave, as much as it pained me to be alone in the house for three days. He got something from it, I could tell. Edward would come back in a better mood, maybe a bit distant, but still better. I don't know what goes on in those hunting trips, whether it's a soothing Jasper or an influx of mountain lion blood, he would leave more reasonable. I knew that soon, we could begin my "healing sessions" together, but my love came first.

On this particular trip, his new car—a cheer up item— was up for grabs at the main house where all the Cullen's, save us, desired their first ride on the sleek vehicle. So before he left, Edward dropped the Veron off at its temporary home of abuse, and departed with Emmett and Jasper. Alice called dibs for the entire three days after winning a chess match Edward had thrown for the anticipated cruise.

"Any new preferences?" I said brushing my thumbs over his strong cheek bones as I held his face casually.

"Nope" he loamed over me resting his forehead on mine, eyes closed.

"Did you even catch a good scent?" I pressed, my eyes too closing. These were general hunting questions.

He froze for an instant, probably wondering if anything actually caught his attention in the thrill of the hunt. His silky voice was cool, other-worldly as he spoke.

"Yes, I did."

My eye brow rose playfully. I was a vamp in search of a good quarry, so any suggestions or ideas of good prey were enforced. Edward's usual favored forest cat blood was good, but not my absolute fancy. "Really?"

"Just a particularly good tasting cat, no need to get excited." He said passively. He took his eye off me, glancing to the coffee tables pile of letters addressed to us.

"Where did you go this time to get such a good meal?"

"Missouri, the Ozarks more specifically." He rolled off me the instant after he stated that. As I sat up he reached across me, also seated, only to pick up two un-opened envelopes that I had yet to go over due to my venture down Nessie-lane. He displayed them to me like a magician with playing cards as he stated.

"Glad these came in. You see, I wanted to talk to you about starting school again." He revealed the envelopes address; Parkway North High school.

Surprised, I blinked; I hadn't been to school since I graduated seven years ago. Of course, when Nessie was growing up, the most Edward would have to teach the protégé was a bit of advanced theory and philosophy, a few languages and medical training. We never thought of placing her in school with her growth rate and I never did go to college since then. I could never teach her, my high school education was leaving along with my memories. It was obvious I was going to have to redo my final four years when I blanked at a simple algebraic problem that existed in everyday life. And unlike Edward's easy rides through high school he had for God-knows how many times, it wasn't going to be easy with my "amnesia". What I was so surprised of was how soon it was. I had just sent my daughter off less than five months ago and now I had to attend school. I had no fear in my uncanny self control around humans; it was just so much change to a set in stone character like a vampire was a difficult, almost impossible task.

"I… don't know. So soon?"

"I understand, but I'm just leaving it as an option. It's a good distraction if anything."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my eyes drifting to my bottom right.

"Bella, I know what you've trying to do. I'm not blind." He gave me a knowing glance that held such power; his eyes were so soft, gentle, and caring.

"What? A bit of brotherly bonding doesn't hurt." I said with poor denial.

"Love, you haven't hunted with me in months. I've been tolerant, but now I worry about you. I hate leaving you alone or being alone for that matter."

"Jasper and Emmett not good company?" I looked up guilty.

"No, I'm never in good company without my Bella." He said softly, like a hum. As if he was more saying it to himself than me.

"Don't worry about me, please, I'm okay."

"I'll believe you, but I don't want you in an empty house. Next time you decide to send me off, spend your time with Esme at the main house. She misses you."

He rose from his chair and walked at human pace—no need to go fast— to his computer in the living room flicking it awake as he sat. I breezed through the rest of the mail and left Edward alone, making my way to our room. He had a program on his desktop that allowed his penciled in notes on staff paper look more official. He was transferring all his elegantly composed manuscripts of piano music to a more preserve-able form. At the moment, he was probably copying my absolute favorite compositions; Renesmée's lullaby. He hadn't touched his grand piano since before the engagement announcement, so it was nice to know he was doing something musical.

I made my way up the steps of our home and down the hallway. It was too quiet as my steps echoed through the desolate space. I couldn't help but grimace at the reason why. The consideration of moving back in to the main house was an option that Edward and I would have to consider. The French doors to the largest bedroom in the house both opened at my hand. Off-white curtains that matched the two love seats at the far corner of the domain, casted over the large crystal clear windows. Our bed—useless as we didn't sleep— was a full queen set with accenting pillows and comfort galore. We _did_ have a use for the easing mattress that filled the middle of the room, yet sadly it hadn't been used in years for such a purpose. My frown grew as I remembered the many excuses. Renesmée was young then, it would be wrong, even when she was fast asleep, to partake in such an activity. Now that she was older, we had many opportunities, but I guess her maturity brought along its own problems. I glided my pale hand across the darker white comforter, untouched for months. Sitting down I turned on the lamp on the bed side dresser, illuminating the shaded room in the evening lighting. I could see the detailed wood work without the bright tint, yet it felt as if this perfect room had been collecting dust, regardless of whether I dressed in it every day. That's what perfect things do.

To my surprise, I found the flawless room held one, fixable imperfection. The stray item on the nightstand stood out like a sore thumb. I picked it up only to be surprised even more.

It was a bottle cap.

No one who had ever step foot in this room drank normally. The most human person who even knew the house location was Jacob who never had the resources to have even a swig of a yellow capped lemonade bottle. As small as this occurrence was, it bothered me. There no average explanation to it being here and on the nightstand for that matter. I studied the foreign object with way too much interest. Every microscopic ridge in the plastic, every unknown scratch in its fiber and every faded white letters of the beverage brand was like an important clue to a mystery. I was having some serious déjà vu and I didn't know why.

Every since the Volturi left our door-step months after Nessie's birth, my life had been as errorless as my Edward. I had a child, an aspect to vampirism I had to give up, I had the indestructible body of the no longer danger magnet, and I had eternal life to love Edward. After all my trouble—after all _our_ trouble— I got my fitting reward. It was too apparent now as I looked into the insignificant bottle cap. Yes, my life was perfect…in its own way. However, if anyone else were to view my situation they would have received the memo earlier than me. For someone with a truly perfect life, wouldn't be having depressing spells along with their spouse, they wouldn't have a daughter age like a dog, they wouldn't be having problems with their sex life, they wouldn't be living in a large house with only two occupants or have to get away from the house and their understanding soul mate to feel better. They wouldn't have to deal with the unavoidable feelings both Edward and I faced. A bit of depression, parenting-anxiety, and subtle marriage issues, those are the only things threatening us… for now. They were things most marriages experienced. I just never thought we'd experience them. I mean, Edward was more than a husband to me, he was my other half. It hurt me to see this happen to us. Worse thing was, it had the potential of getting worse.

Absorbed in my melancholy realization, I didn't hear his footsteps tap the cherry staircase, or his stone body lean against the open French doors in a position that implied patient waiting. When I looked up from the small item, he was there, his expression confused me.

Pain.

It was written on every invisible pore on his skin. Edward's eyes gleamed with a weakness I could only remember like a dream, his mouth was seemed shut, as if he would never speak the words that rang in his head and his face twisted into a heartbreaking jumble. I gazed into his golden eyes with my likewise colored pair. And as the saying always went 'the eyes are the window to your soul'. He didn't pull back as I stared, his gaze adamant regardless of his sudden softness. Edward allowed my careful dissection of his emotions for a moment longer and just barely shifted his weight. He slowly, without a word, approached me, each step like a whipping signal of agony as my confusion grew simultaneously. The sub-audible taps intensified like pounding bass drums to delicate human ears. His porcelain features were permanently dried to his artificial face. His weeping gaze that bore into me, the eternal curve of his mouth directed in the unbelievable point, and the jaw set ridged, like under his frown his teeth bared in some negative emotion. When he was directly in front of me, viewing down from his standing position he held forward his hand like I was a stranger. I didn't know what he was implying with his wordless gesture, but it hurt like a block of spinney ice forced its way down my throat. Maybe if I knew why he had this sudden mood swing, I could satisfy him, but I was clueless. Clueless about my own husband. The air was so still, both of us didn't breathe, movement was poisonous. His suspended hand drifted towards me, his pale back palm gently brushed mine, ever so lightly and _it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us (Meyer, 43)._ My head jerked up to his gaze, his agonizing eyes pleaded.

"Give it back."

His words were spoken so slowly, like I was a tardy human. The perfect form of torture for a painless existence lied in Edward's beautifully harmful chords. My reaction was late, still processing the unfamiliar event, like I really was the muffled creature I was suddenly feeling like. My eyes locked onto his, startled, stunned, I couldn't question or think as everything sent my sharp mind into a blurry wave of traffic.

"Now." He hushed, full of pain, yet spoken as cold as a teacher's warning to a student.

His mind raced with its own unknown problems as mine shriveled to ashes from a resurrecting experience, the vivid memory of venom pulsing through my system. It was like an unconscious command as my hesitant arms moved. Slowly, like the air was water, my hand levitated over his outstretched palm. One by one, every finger from my iron-clad hold released and no sooner did a dull tap sound as the circular piece of plastic landed in Edward's grasp. He closed his fingers in a protective cage and placed his hand in his pocket. He stayed stationary, like a perfect marble statue.

I couldn't understand what had just happened. I was a stranger to him. His approach, his gesture even his expression was foreign. He was… so cold. I couldn't remember a time when he treated me with such an attitude, even when he left— that dreadful day was just a mere blur now. The gradual feeling within me grew, as my mind sank, collapsing in on itself. This wasn't how Edward interacted with me. I felt my emotion boil and choke me, like my life depended on the steady flow of relieving oxygen.

"Edward?" I shook with uncertainty. I couldn't speak any longer, as if I would be speaking the most sinful and obvious of all lies by recounting his action.

His face was solid and as emotionless as he had left it, he was empty and raw with a feeling of rarity, his unexplained pain echoing in the distance. The silence was cutting me to shreds, becoming tangible and sharp yet slow and excruciating.

"Edward?" I repeated as he remained dead like a rotting corpse, deep in unknown thought and emotion.

"What's going on?" I disregarded obtaining his attention and shot for the question that boggled my mind, murmuring it more to myself, than directing it towards him.

"I can't explain." He whispered after a pause.

My muscles loosed, making my appendages dangled. Everything left as I bit my lower lip, careful not break my skin with my piercing maw, which accented my twisted facial features of sheer horror.

"What?" I whined, on the verge of sobbing as the realization slowly hit me.

Another pause followed. His sharp and speedy thoughts did him no assistance as he took human speed to compose a sentence. The growing revelation was poking away from the sure filter of denial that coated my every thought. He told me everything on his mind, but how could I be so sure? I trusted him, enough to make me tear down the borders of my mind and allow him to read my every current thought with his gift.

And now he was lying to me.

"Edward." I pleaded in despair as his name brushed my lips, repeating myself over and over to confirm his presence, though no answer escaped him. "Please, just tell me what's wrong. I know that Nessie leaving has hurt us, but we can only talk this through. Please…"

"Then why… then why is it you insist I leave the house every two weeks?" his speech was calm and monotone as he allowed his attention to focus in on the casted drapes, glowing a dull pink over the powerful sunset. "If the solution lies in us together why do you see the antidote in us apart?"

He posed a compelling question, but relief filled me as he finally responded. "I don't know." I spoke slowly. "You always came back… happier."

"Yes, you're right." He muttered in agreement as his mind raced away, something had caught his attention, his dead trace breaking into a new one of different flavor.

The halls echoed with the emptiness of a lonely house, the bed lay untouched for many excuses, the memoirs of a perfect child pile—cherished blindly, the photo of a friend, a father and a family rest in frames collecting dust and given no second thought, and a mirror reflects the reasons why. Edward twitched the delicate meter of balance in my life by assertively retrieving a stupid object, which resulted in the true epiphany that was; a far from perfect life.

He allowed the room to be swallowed into muteness. Edward's distant face a mere shell of pain, a glimmer hitting his eyes as they sparked in riveting activity glazing the darkening curtains. He paced himself a few steps around the bed and closer to the window that shrouded the Dakota evening from our sheltered view. I could sense his pain fading when his fingers cupped the velvety ends of the white linen in the center of its draw. With a gentle jerk the curtains soared across the racks, synchronized in their final destination. The room daintily brightened at the faint light, yet that's what surprised me. Edward had caught the world at its perfect moment. The dim illumination from the horizon, the colorful hues that waltzed through the sky, bouncing off the spongy clouds that soaked in the paints, the sharp contrast of the deep foliage that graced the skies seems, compelled and lured me towards it.

"Twilight." we whispered.

He reached into his jean pocket to remove the item of our distant episode, supporting it in his palm, like a sacred treasure. He looked out at the beautiful view and then at the dinky object. Then, cupping his hand lightly, he held it close as he said very faintly, barely audible to my sensitive ears.

"_They're all I have left."_

* * *

_**Confused you may ponder as your eyes scan the letters.**_

_**Understand us both as we explain it better.**_

_**Bella is content, as happy as a clam.**_

_**Only till recent has she experienced a slam.**_

_**Beforehand her confidence in Edward's reactions**_

_**Kept her going with stable traction.**_

_**When he begins acting strange and obscure**_

_**She can't handle the change in something so sure.**_

_**The bottle cap situation can stump lots of fans**_

_**but read Midnight Sun and you'll see our plan.**_

_**Also we add as we close up the chapter**_

_**Edward's thoughts are as secret as a captor's.**_

_**Watch him closely, every small action.**_

_**For he can reveal a small spoiler caption.**_

_**We've pondered so hard of every event.**_

_**While we expressed our emotions through intense vent.**_

_**So every small detail is well thought through**_

_**Please read more next week as we update a new.**_

_**(Yet we add as a fair alert.**_

_**Our scheduled updates are sometime inert.)**_

_**It-Ended-At-3**_

* * *


	3. Secrets

**2. Secrets**

* * *

Like a lot of things as of recent, the moment faded before my eyes. Edward could quell anything it seemed. He drew the curtains as the light vanished behind the horizon, closing off the soothing sight.

"I think," he began, faced toward the drapes ", that we need to move in with the family."

I looked away in thought. Hadn't I just pondered this subject earlier? The house was empty and it was messing with our behavior. As much as I enjoyed living in a house with just Edward and I, we always had a daughter there to accompany us, it never occurred to me till now that we couldn't handle living alone.

"I think you're right." I looked back to find him facing me again.

"Very well then, I'll be in my studies, you can decide when—"

"—Now, I want to move in as soon as possible." I interrupted. There was no need to wait, no reason, and it was a possible solution to this now apparent mess.

"Okay. Alice has probably spread the news already, so we can pack up at your word." With that said, he walked away from his problems, the remains of the foreign history we now shared, to his office a few doors down the hall.

I guess I would have to do something, so I began packing only the irreplaceable items in my life. The human props could be left behind for a lucky family. My mood was damped and weak from the episode which cause the experience to be much more difficult than it should have been, but I started with the closet. It wasn't till long I realized the humungous walk-in-closet that was contributed by my adorable little sister-in-law, held no significant instrument, my wedding gown was in my daughter's closet at the moment. Otherwise, cloths were simple and replaceable. Yet I swear if Alice donned Edward's gift I would have been slapped silly. I chuckled dryly at the thought, a cloud still loaming over my every emotion. Packing for vampires was surely a different story than a human's. I needed to think about what I can never replace with a purchase saved for decades.

Before I could be panged with a disappointing realization, I was overwhelmed with a sudden urge. The memory of this treasure was as crystal clear as my vision. For no human memory could trigger the desire that coated my every action as I moved to the best item ever conceived in my vampire life. I crouched lithely by the nightstand dresser and opened the small drawer at its base. There was only one object inside that consumed the entire space. One could say it was unnecessary and useless as every event that occurred in my life was forever accessible in my mind. There was something more to the large and thick scrapbook that I lifted from its stationary domain. I opened the page to see a young infant, a few months old at first glance, smile a toothy, perfect grin. No one outside could understand that the child was only a few _weeks_ old. Her beautiful bronzy curls, her deep brown eyes, and her flushed pink skin that ran so warm under my touch, were knives in my dead heart as they only mocked me.

I didn't realize how much I wanted a child until I had one. All I desired was to raise the embodiment of my love for Edward, watch it grow and expand my limits of unconditional love for a being. Yet I could help but winch painfully as the simple reality leaked through my seemingly impenetrable mind. Yes, I could capture her life on camera, I could pretend, but nothing could stop the fact that the scrapbook that was filled to the brim with pictures of Renesmée's childhood was produced in less than half the time, that behind each photo was a date that didn't fit. Ignorance was not bliss when you were reminded by your own stubborn and realistic mind what was. I shut the book, unable to continue to the second page that contained photos of the next day. I didn't even bother to put it away as I stormed out the room with purpose.

I paused in front of the shut door that hadn't been touched in months. It was the room directly across ours. The crystal door knob turned hesitant and slowly. Renesmée's room was as spotless as her record. My perfect child barely took anything with her when she moved in with her husband. Her bed was as neat and made as it was every morning, her small desk—though deprived of her laptop— still contained the small trinkets and nick-knacks every adolescent possessed, yet my eye caught the photo that neatly sat at the edge of her bed stand. It shouldn't have surprised me that she would leave it behind. She had no reason to long for the true face of the picture's occupant for he would forever say at her side. What I found truly interesting was that if it wasn't for him being my son-in-law, years ago, I'd probably want to see his face too.

He was my best friend and son Jacob. The werewolf couldn't keep his paws off her when she reached maturity. His feelings for her were unchanged, she was his life, his center of gravity, it was Nessie's feelings that changed and allowed a bond that Jacob and I shared once upon a time to transform into deep romance. How could I fight it? There was some mystical wolfy connection between the two. It was so weird to get use to the imprinting. Amusing now, he wanted to imprint so badly and he finally did. I should be happy for him, but the fact that his soul mate was not me like he wanted, but my daughter was a bit hard to swallow. Yet I've seen the two, their gaze was reminiscent of Edward and I's. All we want is for her to be happy and I can't complain that he isn't the one for her because their relationship was set in stone at first sight. Basically, I lost any argument on the subject before it could even make itself known.

Oh, but the priceless discussion. I couldn't help but smirk as I continued to scan the vacant room. Well, I got upset about him imprinting on my daughter the moment I found out, but after I got over it, all I had to deal with was their close brother-sister relationship. The second wave didn't come till she was four, at the physical age of a teenager; her feelings for him were obviously growing and he was responding quickly and enthusiastic, like he had waited decades for that particular moment. That being an over statement, I acted out of sheer stubbornness towards the situation. There was only one drastic move that could save me a few weeks top— depending on how effective I was with detail—with my child not stuck in a hormonal rift. I told her everything Jacob was too scared to tell her. Believe me when I say it worked, I inflated with pride at my engrossing detail of the dominant, hazy memory of my passionate kiss with her husband. She couldn't touch him for a week. However I was only stalling so they kicked it off pretty strong afterwards.

I sighed at the nostalgia. It made me feel so old, and the irony in that was something else. I walked closer to the bed when I notice the item that surprised me. It was a beautiful necklace, incredibly over done, shiny and old. Aro's wedding gift to me was still in Nessie's room, lying on her bedside. I had tossed it away passively, not caring if she got her hands on it or not. I was just surprised that she kept it; I hadn't seen it since I threw it to the side. The memories of the Volturi's frightening approach towards my perfect family were an event I tried to avoid. They were a determined group of vampire's that always won. To even think that they could come back at any moment with a new and convincing evidence to persecute the ever growing threat that was the Cullen's, was just impossible. We were one unite, which brought threatening power to the higharcy that was the Volturi. We risked their lifestyle and we always seemed to curve the rules some way or another. We've done it twice already; best not make it a third.

My phone rang in my pocket knocking me from my trance. I flipped open the sleek blackberry to find Alice calling.

"Hey." I stated with a so-so attempt at a pleasant tone. Unlike Edward, I believed a proper greeting was necessary and expressed my gratitude to my beloved family members.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She sounded rushed, almost stressed as she spoke rapidly into the phone. Not my usual Alice.

"Okay," I assured her. "I could use some help as of recent. Where to?"

"Good." She sighed in relief. "Do not repeat in any form, the address I'm giving you."

I sounded a nod as she spoke to me our rendezvous point.

* * *

I met Alice punctually at small clearing miles outside town. I was surprised, to find her not alone—Jasper accompanied her. I slapped myself mentally as the common sense of the two soul mates being together surprised me. The two's love was just as perfect as mine and Edward's. She was leaning into him, only reaching his mid torso with her height, she looked upset, yet that was only an undertone with Jasper clouding his wife's unhappy emotion with his empathy gift.

"What's wrong?" I asked assessing the abnormal situation.

"She's concerned." Jasper stated for her in a beautiful tenor. He gentle rubbed her shoulder forming friction and heat.

"Oh." My face fell. I don't know what exactly the little physic saw whether it be our new decision to move out or the outburst I had, but I was betting on the latter. The wooded area was dark with early night. Never the less, my eyes saw the world as bright as a beacon. Alice's goal was to get away from Edward's prying mind, so much birth had to made between him and us.

"What did you see?"

Alice shifted making Jasper unconsciously move in synchronization. She looked into my eyes for the first time since my arrival; her honey orbs expressed such despair.

"Bella, I want you to know that ever since we found that Edward loved you, the entire family's future was brighter. Even though everything became rocky and blurry and crazy." She forced a smile after an unexpected laugh. "Things were better. We were all equal, no outcast among us.

"The Cullen's are one unit. It's because of such devotion and love between us that brings us such power. You came and made us even stronger, bonding our last loose link. You've given us so much by supplying Edward with the love he has lacked for decades. I don't even think the relationship Carlisle shares with him could ever satisfy his needs as you have. He appreciates it more than we ever could. With him happy, it makes us happy. I want you to know that_ everything Edward does, he does it to protect his love for you._"

"What's going on?" I cried.

"I hate keeping secrets Bella. Yet I know what Edward is doing is wrong. I just saw what happens when this secret of his interferes with his façade."

"You know?" I cracked. I had to know what the person I trusted with everything was lying to me about. "What is it?! Damn it Alice tell me!"

Jaspers clutch tightened.

"He's—"

She cut off with an expression that was too familiar. Her gaze was distant and blank, her mouth hung open in awe and her companion responded like lighting, grasping her shoulders in his large hands for support. Yet it was only seconds later that the most ear-piercing and heartbreaking sound churned the air.

Alice's horrified scream rattled my adamant bones.

Her knees buckled as her frantic husband aided her. The pixie's hands flew to her face as if tear were pouring and shook her head in hysterics. She whimpered like a child as she buried her sobbing face into Jasper's shoulder, him quickly getting to work at calming her down.

"What did you see?!" Jasper and I said in unison, both of us expressing the largest level of concern possible. Alice _never_ cried.

Jasper's gift was working slowly due to his emotions, but she could eventually speak. Her eyes travelled the ground as distant as if she was replaying the source of this pain; her arms cradled here sides in a protective manner as her voice echoed in a dirge that spelled utter hell.

"It's all his fault."

* * *

It had been years since our last family meeting. Yet as of recent, things need the best collaboration. I held my seat next to Edward and Esme, everyone's mind on something else, Edward's was more so _inside_ everyone else. Carlisle took the head of the table next to Esme. The pale blond, as young as he was, held such authority and wisdom. Exactly the person we needed.

Alice sat across from me with a look of concentration. She was most likely blocking Edward from her thoughts with random things, Jasper, seated next to her, shared her expression, meaning she told him everything. I decided to ease their struggle with my gift, the invisible elastic-like shield of energy skillfully expanding from me, wrapping around the occupied thinkers, unaware that their minds were as secret as mine when it came to vampiric mind-gifts like Edward's. My partner, noticing the silence, whipped his head to me in alarm. The two used the context clue's to infer the situation and their expressions filled with relief.

"Okay, first off. Can I ask what the problem is?" Carlisle's voice gently inquired as he began the meeting.

"Apparently— mind you this is all I know— Edward and Bella are having a bit of trouble." Rosalie replied, obviously left out of most everything we were here for.

I had no idea this situation would turn to that subject, I thought this had something to with Alice's secrets. Carlisle stiffened along with everyone else save me, Emmett and Rose. Okay _everyone's_ secrets.

"I think there's more; Alice, you had a vision. Care to share?" Did Carlisle just change the subject?

She sighed through her perfect teeth and her eyes tore into me with dominance.

"Bella, I want you to ignore everything that has happened today. That is all I will share with you. Forget everything."

"What?"

"If you don't want to hear more screaming than what I showed you previously than forget everything! I don't want to relive that moment again and this is the only solution!"

I was taken aback. Alice's voiced was raised in desperation. I was so confused. What was going on?

"What are you keeping from me?!" I accused. "What are all of you keeping from me?!" I looked around the room to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Edward's gaze drop in guilty shame. Rosalie and Emmett looked even more confused than me. So it appears I wasn't the only one in the dark.

Everything was silent.

"No answers?"

That's when the chair next to mine creaked with movement, sliding slowly across the hardwood floors. Everyone's eyes locked onto Edward as he stood from his seat.

"No." I breathed. Was this all about him? He was lying to me and he had everyone else playing along. Alice was going to tell me yet whatever it was; my finding out could result in a really bad future. If so, should I just drop it? If it as so important for me not to know with such a consequence, maybe I should. No! This secret is what caused Edward's behavior, this secret is the cause of Alice's agonizing vision, and this secret was tearing us apart. I needed to know. For if it was no longer a secret, it could no longer harm.

"It's nothing." Edward spoke distantly. "Do as Alice says and forget everything."

"Edward—"

"_Forget everything!"_

With that said, he stormed out the door at top speed.

At his leave, I felt the world crash on me. His presence left me, my assurance abandoned me. My answers faded. Emptiness filled the room as the non-existent pitter-patter of Edward's feet meeting the pavement died as fast as a gun-shoot to a suicidal human.

"Bella, if you haven't done so already, drop your shield." Alice said.

I obeyed in defeat, my shield recoiled to me, exposing her to an internal conversation with Edward.

"Alice, retrieve him." Carlisle ordered.

"Bella." He continued softly. "I'm also aware of your decision to move in with us. If the decision is still so, I assure it is okay with us and that we recommend it."

"I guess." My voice held no life.

I slumped out of the room as Emmett's voice boomed, "Mind filling us in?"

"I'm not the one to be acting upon that request." His sire responded.

I continued out the door, no longer was I burning with the curiosity that so threatened us all. I had sorely accepted my failure and did not jump at another opportunity to interrogate. I was numb. Numb with loss, numb with loneliness, numb with betrayal. The moment my foot hit the front porch I was off at top speed.

I needed out.

Everything was against me and I didn't know why! I loved Edward and he loved me. Secrets can't be kept between us. My teeth rattled in anger; Anger at myself, anger at the Secret, Anger at Edward. He was the cause of this pain; he kept this mystery that was the deadliest of double-edged swords. Why couldn't he just tell me!?

Unless, it was about _me_.

I was a blur in the trees, my legs pumping like machines, easy, effortless. I wished I could feel it, the agony that should have come from every muscle flexing. Yet, pain was so hard to come by in my world. I had to let myself go for just a second, running at top speed with such power.

He would never hurt me, in any form. So when he was, he would resort to nescience. As long as I didn't know, things were okay. Alice saw what would happen if I found out, personal hell on earth for eternity from the sheer sound of it. Was I willing to risk it?

* * *

_**As you can see things have begun to progress.**_

_**Though we can assure there is more to assess.**_

_**Personally we agree this chapter will favor.**_

_**Though the violent scene changes can never be savored.**_

_**So now as we see the couple cool down.**_

_**The drama ensues all and around.**_

_**We swear this story is depressing to write,**_

_**But we can't deny it one hell of a flight.**_

_**Now the question that disrupts your mind,**_

_**Of which you will be temporarily blind.**_

"_**What did Alice see?" It doesn't look good.**_

_**Yet all this confusion is as it should.**_

_**We know this chapter is shorter than previous.**_

_**However stopping it sooner would only be devious.**_

_**We hope you readers are currently content**_

_**But please review and fav, we benefit from your vent.**_

—_**It-Ended-At-Three**_


	4. Forget

**3. Forget**

* * *

"Edward," Alice spoke, stern and with an air of disappointment. Her brother's arrival was reluctant but quick. "_Get over it_. If you can't change anything now, there is no point in grieving in past mistake, which to be perfectly honest I think you have your morals twisted. You can't be doing this, it's hurting her, it's hurting me and it's hurting you. "

"You can't possibly speak for me. You have no idea." Edward spat reading her careful array of thoughts, failing to find any connection or empathy that could satisfy him.

"Do I? By reminding yourself every waking moment you stab the knife deeper. I can't handle this anymore. I'm not lying for you, but I obviously can't tell her the truth. The consequence is too great."

"You never did tell me what you saw and your thoughts are well composed as well…"  
"I don't have to communicate it to you in anyway Edward. She'll find out, I'm just stalling hell."

His body shook with alarm at his sister's sure and most likely true words chimed. From the bubble of her thoughts, he could depict that she was not basing her prediction off her extra sense which brought greater relief, but more puzzle.

"Well honestly, do you not know how to characterize your Bella? She can't ignore anything. And she is not going to let go of anything weird like this, so I suggest you better clean up you game and live with it."

He sighed unevenly; he'd have to give it a shot if he was ever going to continue eternal life as normally as possible.

_Selfish fool,_ Alice thought dry and intentionally as her brother left her lecture for home. Obviously, he was going to have to shape up, big time.

* * *

_Forget. _That word seemed so hard to put to action. Everything I witnessed, heard or obtained was etched into my mind with the sharpest of diamonds. It was impossible to forget. It could be almost hypocritical if one my own kind was to request —no—_demand _that the events that so concerned me should be ignored.

I guess that's what he's narrowed down to.

A hypocrite. He could no more delete his secret than I a memory. We were at a dead end. Stuck in a rift that couldn't heal. I wasn't and couldn't forget that Edward was lying to me and keeping a large mystery from me that was attempting to break us; for I was a vampire and vampire couldn't forget a thing that happened to them.

But a human could.

Still outside, I held no awareness to the murky mid-day sky, or the rolling crackles that radiated from the misty gray clouds to the earth's lamentation. The lighting made violent snaps like a thousand Emmett's colliding with insane impact. My skin tingled milliseconds before the first rain of storm could bless the earth with its indulgence, no sooner the second drop landed on my stone membrane. Everything grew from there, crescendo-ing into a wave of rain, showering me in water with the force of the crashing sea, till I was soaked to the dead core. The storm continued, almost endless and never ceasing. The familiar feeling came back like an old friend in need. Yet this time the ever reoccurring déjà vu only ignited anger and frustrations within me.

My old mind was fading with the past, dying very slowly and painfully at my fruitless attempt at rescue. The rain reminded me of my true, first home in the dingy small town of Forks, yet it didn't provide specifics of what day or moment in time when I was caught in a storm. Seeing how it rained twenty-four seven there, the drowning memory that struggled under my over-powering perfection, could easily be as insignificant as a quick trip into the house from the now deceased Chevy or an errand to the mailbox. Pitiful, how simple and common rain could try to force an event of the past into my occupied life. There were very few human memories I had any desire keeping; But of course, there were essentials, like the day I met Edward or got married. I was only frightened if those would leave me. Yet why was it that this was happening to me so fast?

Edward had changed eighty years prior to me and could still remember the simple name of a childhood friend. Alice on the other hand was a relatable cause, her torturous life as the out casted psycho in a 1920's mental institution vanished from her existence the moment she woke from her change. The carefree girl could no longer be stabbed with the faint recollection of harsh hands forcefully bathing her in freezing water or shaving her beautiful dark hair clean off. One could say she was lucky. It was puzzling to even consider the fact that she wanted it all back. Alice would scrounge around her birthplace in Biloxi, Mississippi in search of everything from her house to her school, if she had one. Jasper stated that my memory loss was similar to Alice's, just a lot slower. One of Carlisle's many educated theories explained that a minor malfunction in our transformation caused the venom to deteriorate our memory banks as humans. He stated that this could happen to most all vampire's who don't take the necessary time to remind themselves of their human memories, but the error just makes it work faster on us.

My evasive run cantered to a slow as my house appeared in view. The sound of the water droplets stirring the small lake in my side yard was a wakeup call to the quaking weather. I was waterlogged and uncomfortable. I walked in through the front door and shook out my dripping hair with my hands, removing my shoes by the rug and beginning my journey up the steps. Pealing my heavy, wet blouse off as I entered my room, I paused at the presence of Edward on the bed, lost in thought as his head bowed with a solemn look. As quickly as I could process his existence, he shot up quickly with the familiar expression I knew him of, embarrassment and innocence at the situation.

I couldn't help but smile regardless of me being topless. He was my husband after all. I was relieved to see something I hadn't expected, and that was a bit of normalcy.

"Ah… I'll give you some privacy… if you want." He stated awkwardly.

"No need." I replied pleased. I came home to a pleasant surprise, I should be lenient.

I glided over to the dresser and poked around for a simple tee-shirt, successful, I replaced my jeans with another pair. My drenched clothing stumbled into the hamper as I continued to squeeze the water from my hair like a tangle of octopus tentacles, utterly demoralizing. I sat on my divan beside Edward as I occupied myself, surprised once again when I felt a familiar hand stroke my soggy mane. He must have been going through some mood swing because it almost seemed like everything was ordinary again. It roughly appeared laughable to blame a mental disorder like bipolar, on an immune vampire, though I could probably sense he had traces of the usual disorder in his human days.

My eyes eased closed in relaxation as he unrelentingly continued to slowly brush my hair with his tender fingers, marveling over something nebulous. Like a pet being stroked I enjoyed his pure gesture to be so gratifying. I turned my head slightly to ogle at his timid gaze of golden, which admired the subject of his eyes. My hand reached for the comforter below me, in means of support, only to land on the thick album laced in paper scrapings. My attention unintentionally jerked down at the Renesmee scrapbook I had left, severing the connection I was spinning between us.

"Sorry" I admitted, looking at him again.

"No need." He quoted.

His stare bore into me like the all knowing, as if an expiration date was floating over my head. It was amazing how he could utter nothing at all and express his emotions through his eyes solely, gleaming with an intensity rarely seen. Certainly saying I was simply satisfied with the moment—the one I thought was in dire threat of termination, would be an understatement, coming home to him like this was like getting back my husband after a temporary imposter. Deep down I knew that the past 24 hours were with the legitimate being— no matter how sour the thought was. It was because of this which caused my mind to drift in concern, the transition was too quick. Yet, on the contrary he addressed me to forget the previous day's events and I guess he was assisting. Maybe, if he can pretend it never happened, if he can permanently rid himself of the abnormal behavior, maybe…

I can just forget too.

Of course I was curious to see the reason of this problem, but I didn't want to see Alice's vision come to knowledge or risk an eternally unhappy life. If he kept things normal, I would. Formerly, I wasn't going to continue life typically with Edward suffering from a threatening mystery like I witnessed yesterday evening. All my interest of Edward's pain vanished, because it was virtually gone. Some things were just more important than inquisitiveness.

"What are you thinking?" He spoke, once again like nothing had happened, the question that was neglected for so long. Unfortunately, I didn't want to share my thoughts with him. Now I was the hypocrite, I suppressed a sigh. It was just, I was afraid of hurting him… as he did me.

"Nothing special." I lied.

He made a familiar groan that was very reminiscent of the old days. "Come on." He formed a slowly growing grin that automatically compelled me to mirroring him. "Please. Let me bask in my privacy." My tone was light-hearted but in reality, we both knew this lack in communication was abnormal.

"Well, I give up." He positioned himself completely on the bed this time, moving the album quickly onto the nightstand.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I mimicked him, sitting on my legs.

"I most prefer you _show_ me…"

"Don't try your luck." I smiled.

I needed to bring up the subject, at least so I could spawn more. Lying once again was the key.

"First off, Moving; that's still on?"

"I believe so, yes."

"How about… a visit to the newly-weds...?"

He paused. "That can be arranged." I was timid on the subject. How much room were we required to give them? Surely we could see their new house sometime soon.

"How about school?" It was Edward who spoke this time, bringing up a subject that was drowning in the sea of news.

"I don't know about that…"

"Fine, I'm okay with that, but I'm a bit concerned about your education."

"I can far perfectly fine, I don't need a recap." I replied stubbornly. He was already smarter and had so much more experience than me, why admit a down grade now? The mood was slowly fading darker, though nowhere near the danger zone.

He sighed, his expression dropping slightly along with his tone. "Bella, that memory of yours isn't going to hold on that long, I don't want another Alice." He brightened faintly of course at the end.

I froze on that statement. Not only was the conversation growing creepily ignorant, like a bunch of fools on the apocalypse, but hellfire was leaking into everything, burning me without hesitation. It wouldn't be the first time we were ignoring something. The said memory problem was always shoved to the side, too stressful for our flawless life after the happy ending —that is until now.

"How bad is it?" I questioned with wary tone, avoiding eye contact.

"You tell me…" He wasn't speaking pleasantly, yet troubled. I looked up only to see it expressed doubtlessly on his face. The subject hurt him in an obviously different way than it did me.

"I can't tell, I can only hold onto the big things."

"Like what?" he pressed, curious.

"When we first met, our wedding… Jacob's kiss" I cringed a bit hoping for the distant issue to spawn laughter though his face was deep and contrasting. "…and when you left."

I regretted the final words the moment as I spoke them, his inscribed memory flickering his worst mistake left and right, throwing his composure to the dogs in a wallow of angst. He turned away in the shame he had worn not to earlier during the family meeting.

"Out of all the things, small or stupid, you could only conjure up the things I wished would go away." He was only stating, not spreading any malignant feelings towards me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized softly with uncontrolled pity. His regret could only eat him alive, even though the painful hole in me had long since healed. "I can't stress how much I want you to let go of it. Please, just try, It's in the past now."

"How can I let go when even _you_ can't let go?"

What was that suppose to mean? —I quickly suppressed the umbrage, focusing on the now deep in thought Edward who lay still, contemplating.

"I guess it'll go away, eventually." I offered, hoping to relax him if not a little. It performed the opposite freezing him in his place as he continued his internal rant.

"So that's where everything ends up; away." He looked me in the eye with a penetrating gaze. "Is that where all those other precious moments are going as well?"

I could help but feel slightly offended. Oh no, he could not be starting something and just when things were starting to patch up. What was the point? My voice was drenched in transgression.

"Well, it's not like I can tell myself what human memories to keep or lose."

His face twisted in offense, as his mouthed opened to speak the words of impulse, but he halted himself immediately, before harmful words of defense could spill. It wasn't that I directly feared his plausible words, however impacting they could have been; it was his emotion thus far. All he had displayed recently was pain and evasiveness, now he was showing anger. His mind was drifting farther and farther away from the Edward I knew.

"What's wrong with you?!" I spat, my brow furrowing. I was dubbing this an official fight between spouses, though it was nowhere close to the subjects of taxes or house cleaning.

"I'm done avoiding the question; you can't seem to see the problem anyway. What. The hell. Are you keeping from me?!" I stood up to gain ground, staring him down with dominance even though he held the same look of censored anger. "You throw this load on me right after Nessie left and now— now you are failing miserably at an attempt to cover up your mistakes, pretending as if nothing happened! But whatever it is, you can't seem to run from it, because it's coming through your little façade! I want you to stop pretending and tell me the truth! NO LIES! Edward Cullen, I could give a damn about the stupid consequences!"

"Consequences? I don't even know what'll happen if you find out and I…"

"What? Spit it out."

"_And_ _I don't want to risk it!_"

"Really? The only guess I have on the secret is your pride!"

Finally catching him taciturn, he bit his lip in frustration yet that's when my haze grew permeable as I saw his true feelings of struggle and the ever present agony. He looked around the room in two short and brief head turns, searching for his answers in illogic. His head whipped to me.

"Yes! You're right! But keeping this secret is not a selfish act, but atonement. Pretending was the only way we could live again! It was the only solution! I don't think you realize what is at risk here and what I'm doing to stall it. I may not know the outcome of exposure but by keeping this from you, I preserve it. _Everything I do is for your protection!_"

"But you're only making things worse!"

"_You're wrong! _—"

He was cut short by the unknown, his face melting to tranquility for the briefest of millisecond, only to plummet to horror as his distant mind processed the far away thoughts.

"_Oh shit."_ He swore slowly as he tried to believe what he heard.

"What?" I interjected too deaf ears as he continued to listen to the mind of a close other.

No sooner I realized what he was focused on, the lightening fast taps of vampire fast feet carrying the frozen being across the wet, rainy turf of forest that surrounded our home. Edward's muscles coiled as swiftly as my mind caught him and he bolted out the room in frantic haste, me—flustered, confused and unanswered— hot on his heels. I leaped into his way as he entered the welcoming room that housed the front door. Blocked, he had no time to maneuver around me when it happened.

The door— as thick as two inches, large and tough— slammed with the force of an accelerated car into the dry-walled ramparts, revealing a devastatingly and nightmarish Rosalie, dripping in not only the storm's bounties but in the utter ferocity that was enlightenment. Her blond locks were dark and soaked from the loud downpour, her eyes a blazing honey and her face bared with anger and twisted with malice.

Only one answer could sum up why we were now in this situation; Rosalie found out.

"SELFISH BASTARD!" She screamed instantly as she blurred towards me with savage intent.

A force like no other hit my side out of nowhere launching me violently against the wall, shattering the decorative china plates and mirrors and impaling the plaster with my coherent remains. Yet her attack was not directed towards me as she pinned Edward into the plywood floors, cracking the wood flooring as she continued to ram his shoulders towards hell, her pincer-like grip speared into his shirt with adamant will.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" she screamed into his monotone face, him allowing her to slam him again into the floor, revealing no pain as she used her entire body weight to do so.

"YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

I jumped to my feet paying no mind of the broken remnants of my decor. Rosalie's fist flew into the air as she began senseless beatings into Edward's skull. The victim showed no signs of defense or fight as he took every blow to the head. His blood-less face took it all, recoiling only after her fist met his face. Though ironically, his sister was breaking down after every attack as if she was receiving his punishments, sobbing in invisible tears of frustration.

Argument or not—I wouldn't stand for this. Grabbing Rose from behind, my attempt at pinning her by her shoulders caused her abuse to stop as she was launched across the room by yours truly. She sent splitters flying when she crashed into the small cabinet in the corner.

His relief was only temporary as Rosalie, flaming with the determination of unknown motive, launched off the shrapnel of furniture and onto my husband's immobile corpse continuing her montage of justice.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN! I _WARNED_ YOU AND YOU IGNORED ME!"

She sustained her rapid wailings as Edward remained silent and irresponsive. Blow by blow he took it like a righteous prisoner, guilty and deserving.

"NOW WE'RE GOING TO PAY…"

His stern face morphed suddenly.

"…FOR YOUR MISTAKES…"

His realization sent his expression into anxious worry as his punisher continued.

"ALL BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO—"

Before she could finish Edward threw a massive, jaw-ripping blow to Rosalie's anger-blind face, out of the blue, sending her flying across the room, only to slide onto the floor, dumbstruck.

"Leave it be!" He bellowed after leaping to his feet, an authority rang through his consonances in a manner never seen. "This is _my_ problem. It can't, won't, and _will not_ affect anyone other than myself! Stay out of it!"

I watched the beauty cringe at his word as she lay crumbled on the floor admitting defeat. In the distance, heavy stomps were flying across the grass towards the house, obvious to guess who.

"Ignore my problems, you were never suppose to find out anyway."

"This isn't just your problem anymore, it never was!" The broken doll spat, in a feeble position, crumpled on the floor.

"No one can truly get hurt by this but me! Why do you of all people insist on interference!?"

"Because," she said simply, looking up to him as she plastered on a pathetic smile that laughed cruelly at his face. "If I may be humble for a while— I found someone vainer than me."

Based on his reaction recently I would have expected him to jump at her, but he turned his head away from her in shame. "Do you admit it?"

She taunted with a sick glee. He couldn't bear to look at his accuser who sneered the apparent truth. I stood as helpless as a human as he took it all, desiring only to stop it, but curious… all too curious. The rain echoed in the silent response only the ever growing sloshing outside rose in volume like the pounding of a bass drum, rattling with the suspense. Rosalie continued her siege on his weak thresh-hold, as he winched at her every word.

"Do you admit that all this hell was brought upon by _your_ poor choice, by _your_ selfish yearning and by _her_ stupid—?!"

A growl cracked the air like a bolt of lightning as Edward turned into a blur.

The next thing I knew, Edward, with his maw bared, dripping in relentless venom, remained suspended over Rosalie's form, restrained by the soaked brute, Emmett who radiated with anger. Edward, hyperventilating with a menacing rumble in his chest at every unnecessary breath, bothered not to struggle under his brother's unbreakable hold. No sooner did Emmett launch him to the side, crashing into the formal dining room with the entrance, crumbled into fragments, as his cushion.

Immediately I ran to Edward's side, past the gaping hole in the wall as Emmett mimicked me with Rose. He lay sprawled on top of the polished wood table like it was a bed, shrapnel littering the carpet. Though obviously unhurt, he lay as if unconscious, eyes closed, the seam of his mouth curled in a grimace. The only indicator against the impossible was his brow, bent in focus, lost in thought and shame.

"Edward?" I spoke worried for the first time since Rosalie's arrival. Behind me, hushed words between the couple were exchanged franticly and worried. He opened his golden eyes as a reply, though he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I felt his attention lock to me. "What's with you!?" I had never seen him attack a family member besides the playful spares all the Cullen's exchanged. I was more concerned now, our fight, though incomplete, seemed unimportant. I cupped my hand around his face and he just looked at me without a sound. The circumstance itself was something to be furious with, seeing as it made barely any sense, but I took my effort at brushing away the chalky debris that donned his jeans and shirt instead of interrogating the hopeless. He was in a daze as I tried to gesture him to stand. Un-willingly and slowly, he got off the table and— with me at his side— he reentered the foray where the couple comforted each other.

Emmett stood guard, putting himself in front of us as we approached.

"Edward…" he warned in a deep voice."You are going to pay for what you did, I swear."

"Like I haven't enough." He responded merely.

He growled at his response which went against my expectations of Emmett, who was willing to take anything as an excuse for a brawl. I wondered what was restricting him at the moment.

"If you still have plans to move in, leave me out of it!" Rose spat, I felt her cold glare on me for the first time, sending familiar waves of dead memories coercing through me.

"Fine." Edward answered just as chilling.

"Wait no! What do you mean?" I chimed in confused.

"We aren't living in the same house as him." She spoke.

"What? You're moving out? Why?" I repeated answered questions in my desperate attempt to keep them here. "Edward, we can't move in if their going, please!"

"It's settled." Edward stated for me with no emotion.

"Wait, no! Please! We can't do this, think about everybody else!"

Emmett began out the door, giving a last glance at the two of us in disappointment, shaking his head as he left. Rosalie though just stood there, staring at her former victim, attacker, and brother. Before she followed her mate, she gave me a piercing glare, which was ruminant of my past: the density of her dissatisfaction, the chill of her ego…

… and the spear of her jealousy.

* * *

_**Well, well, well, We must say three words**_

_**Best. Chapter. Ever…Than yours by two-thirds.**_

_**Jk, Jk conceded one can be,**_

_**But let me cover some things you see.**_

_**At the beginning it starts off third person.**_

_**Weird I agree as the story worsens.**_

_**Edward starts off attempting to change,**_

_**But as stated that can't be arranged.**_

_**Rose has found out this deathly dark secret.**_

_**What could it be? We left clues to interpret. **_

_**We're sure the mystery is leaking out somewhat.**_

_**But we can't be too sure so keep your mouth shut.**_

_**Dang we must admit today our rhyming sucks**_

_**Bleh, keep on reading just bear with the muck.**_

_**So as you can see, they've had a bit of a quarrel,**_

_**Fast moving action shattering all moral.**_

_**We wrote this to the song "Leave out all the rest"**_

_**Listen to while reading and the result will be best.**_

_**Sigh, let us hear your every waking thought **_

_**Review, read and alert or we'll be distraught. **_

_**--It-Ended-At-Three**_


	5. Broken

4. Broken

* * *

The distance was short and as quiet as the past four hours had been since Rosalie and Emmett's departure. We barely spoke to each other, I was upset at his thoughtless decision and he was just making himself comfortable with the new personality that I would just have deal with. We only produced two suitcases, mine filled to the brim with novels and classics at risk of ceased retailed, one photo album, several of Nessie's things (Mind her, they were just the result of wallowing anxiety), and a few trinkets of jewelry which included a bracelet with various charms, some decorative hair pins and my wedding bands.

I watched the sunny landscape touch the grassy country, desolate and barren. Our desired choice. With the weather so good, fitting in didn't seem possible and it didn't matter due to everyone's need to get away from the stress of adjusting. We weren't planning on staying here long, but at the moment Carlisle took the long precautionary measures to get to work, which was a good drive away. The tinted windows protected me from the sun's rays which could blind a simple driver, even though the two lane street was as empty as the silent air between us.

Edward's hands squeezed with fair strength, just barely brushing the steering wheel's breaking point. The white leather interior of the two-seater cushioned the valiant force of the rapid car's voyage to the Cullen house, which only had a minute remaining. The car veered like a bullet to our destination only breaking the silence with its furtive rumbling engine which was located behind the passenger's seat. The pleasurable speed was unusually affecting me poorly, I was in a gloom since I found that we were the initial cause of breaking the Cullen's apart, and I didn't know why. Rosalie and Emmett were kept in the dark for obvious reasons, Rosalie going all ballistic on Edward and naturally sharing her feelings with her mate. Yet what really caught me off guard was her malice toward me. There was no doubt that Edward was the source of her behavior, but she looked at me as if it was my entire fault…

I sighed deeply, trying to smooth out the painful strain. Edward wasn't speaking to me, I was pushing out the people I loved… what else could go wrong? It was all just piling onto the reality of my life. I could remember a time when everything was right, when Renesmée was sung to sleep with a chorus from her affectionate parents, when Edward nestled with me as we watched her breathe with each delicate rise of her chest and as she dreamed the impossible, or when he performed for her in the beauty of our sun room which protected the grand piano, worn with excessive play. The family would visit in adoration; Rosalie basking in her truest desire that was never hers to begin with. The youth was a subject of Carlisle's attention as he tended to her every, though rare, medical needs, which more often consisted of checkups and measurements, she was a fascinating child. Esme ecstatically did everything she could to educate her in the abstract arts that no texts could provide and she nurtured her with the compassion of a true mother. Jasper enjoyed her intriguing and calming company as Emmett toyed around with a free license to act as childish as he wanted, meanwhile, Alice took the opportunity to shop in a new section of the mall. I would watch them brighten in satisfaction and I would feel warm joy ignite within me as well. When I saw everyone blissful with _my _daughter, the epitome of perfection and happiness, pride would well in me and pleasure would spread as I satisfied others than myself.

She left and it turned us all into what we are now…

Edward began to slow as he hit the gravel of the main house, and now our new home. The stillness was enough for me as the casual question burned at me to finally communicate with my cold husband.

"So," I began, sounding like a teenager in an awkward situation. "Are we gonna… sell the house?"

"Yeah, but I have to fix the… damage first."

"Need any help?"

"No, thank you, just leave it to me."

The car was at a complete halt as he removed the keys from ignition. Regardless, we didn't get out.

"I don't see why we can't just hire someone, we really don't have to be doing this ourselves."

"I think it would be very suspicious if a repair man found a gaping hole in our dining room." His tone was lightening to my contentment, "Plus. I have all the time in the world; why not use it?"

"Point." I stated getting out of the vehicle as he did and going to the nose of the sports car. My small case was in the front trunk with his. The cars anatomy was impressive and held aspects of 70's automobiles that was trendy and fun, yet the mood we held was still no fluff, however, I felt happy we were speaking to each other. He curled around the car slowly his face expressing a bit of distant confusion. The feeling in him didn't ease as we took our individual packs and came in through the back door as usual, but this time, our background changed the whole view point.

We walked into the house in chaos.

Well, chaos was a bit of an overstatement, but when something like this happened you could compare it to the world burning. Esme was seated in the kitchen broken and sobbing in her hands, while one-sided shouting could be heard from Carlisle's study.

"Esme!" I cried as I immediately darted to her side in comfort, Edward following, showing the proper expression for the subject of his mother dry-sobbing in the middle of her kitchen, alone, support-less, without Carlisle to comfort her. The question came second nature regardless of its rhetorical properties. "What's wrong?"

She covered her mouth and nose in an attempt to keep back her whines, revealing her tearless, but emotion filled eyes. She was seated on a simple breakfast table chair, yet it was obvious she had been there for a while. Both Edward and I crouched next to her, at eye level, me touching her arm lightly as rock for her storm. I slowly rubbed her arms which continued to hide her face from us, as she only responded in violent weeping. Disgrace rattled my bones as I continued to comforter her in a wordless manner, knowing that we were the cause of her pain. Upstairs the argument prolonged in hasty words. I didn't bother to keen in on the conversation as more important things called for my full attention. Only the harsh feminine voice of Alice bellowed at the calm and contrary tone of Carlisle's harmonizing words.

"Please, don't go." She begged in her cries bringing my attention to Edward who had just shifted to a slow rise to his feet. He bent down slightly, placing his hand upon her arms, which were suspended in a mindless gesture of pleading. His eyes shone with assurance as he gently smiled in comfort, "There is another matter that may require some quelling, I'll be back Mom."

I could tell he had been avoiding the beckoning subject that lived above him the second he heard Alice's thoughts. I let him go as he tended to the chaos between family, I kept to my job, calming the hurt Esme as she whispered and begged under her breathe, pleads and desires that could never be address directly to someone from the mouth of her pure tongue. I knew all too well that when a Cullen left, everyone was affected. This was seen when Alice and Jasper took off without a word, which could explain the motive and empathy that could spark such an argument with _Carlisle._ Edward forced Rose and Emmett out of their house and by now they were already on the road, away from the family that created and raised them through their new life. It may have been him to decide without a single consult with me, to do such a thing, but with Rosalie parting glare I felt the fault cling to me with a scapegoat-like tendency. Like my life, my problems were everlasting.

What were we doing here? If we weren't here Rose and Emmett would still be living with the family. How could I live with myself if I could justify watching Esme—so kind and pure—cry in loss. It really came over me then, the fact that Rose and Emmett were gone. This wasn't something that was going to simply pass, I could never see them again. Emmett, the joy and laughter, the protector; Rosalie, the beauty, the deserving, they both filled in the hole that the family now possessed. I choked suddenly, joining Esme in her chorus of sobs, no more helping her than myself.

"I shouldn't be here." I gasped, turning toward the back door of which I entered.

"No!" she cried, stopping me in my tracks. "Don't make me lose another. Please!"

I turned to face her as the quarrel upstairs silenced. Before I knew it, Alice was storming down the steps with an angered look of stubborn defeat, soon to pass me up like I was nonexistent and out the back door. Esme wallowed more at the slam of the door as I was sent into puzzle. Edward and Carlisle soon followed, but they didn't tail her, instead the father figure immediately tended to his wife as a shoulder to cry on. The blond cooed at his wife, small calming words that worked wonders.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward as he finally made it to my side.

"It appears we arrived just in time to catch Alice trying to harp at Carlisle. By the looks of it, she isn't too happy about_ their_ departure and tried to address the head of the house to prevent our stay." My mouth opened at a gasp of what I had missed. Alice was mad at us? She didn't want us to live here? Edward continued."Carlisle spoke against it and tried to calm her protest but she was pretty upset. Then I came in and we grew the upper hand. She lost the battle and stormed off, she just needs a cool off. Jasper was addressed to keep his distance just in case he decided to calm her down himself. He was waiting in her Porsche and now they're on a drive."

Why would Alice refuse to live with us? My head was spiraling. "Esme, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"Bella, please, don't." her sweet voice was earnest.

"Don't force the blame upon yourself, it's my fault." Edward interjected looking down.

I jerked my attention to him directly, the question sparking my jumbled head immediately. "Why did you do it? If you knew that they would leave if we moved in, why? You know what it would've done to everyone! Why?"

"Rosalie needed a bit of a cool down, getting away was the best option."

"What? She and Emmett may never come back and you think it's just a cool down?"

"I've read her thoughts, she doesn't want to stay away for too long, she'll be back." This is not sounding like my Edward. His speech was passive and hasty, like he didn't care.

"How could you say something like that? They're your family!"

"I think I know that. You just have to realize, the situation isn't as dire as everyone makes it out to be!"

"What!?—"

"Please, settle down! You're upsetting my wife!" Our heads snapped in Carlisle direction to find him loaming over Esme who was shaking in her invisible tears. The doctors blond brow furrowed as he peered at us—intruders of his handy work, a gentle sternness that couldn't help but leak in a bit of anger.

"Our family is already suffering some serious blows and arguing will only make it worse. So please, escort your bags to the top most room to your left."

We didn't resist the order as we silently slumped out of the kitchen like children in trouble. Our relationship was morphing into the cantankerous bonds that so state unity. All this fighting brought forth the memory of our spat before Rose's interference. He was showing no consideration of anyone's feeling as of recent. When it came to family he acted all knowing, when it came to me, he acted selfishly. The imposter was back and kicking and there was no way my beloved Edward was ever going to bounce back from this pit. I could feel the distance between us like an impenetrable rock, lodged among the inseparable. I was strong. Why couldn't I break it?

The house was no different than ours now. It was like our move was useless; like our sacrifice was stupid. The mansion was as empty. Echoing like a backfiring gunshot, hurting me more than it would at my house, each step up the staircase was reminiscent. Yes, Esme and Carlisle were below our feet, but no sense of knowledge could evaporate the truth of it all. We were torn.

_I wish…_

The thought stopped abruptly. I could plead all I wanted but nothing would happen. I could end up regretting every word as ill-informed as I am now. Why waste it? Why do something for nothing? My desires and needs were merged and melded together now, so a selfish act could be justified. I wanted something—I needed something and when the thought is present, it should be addressed.

_I wish this could just go away…_

Edward was distant, the family was shaken and I was helpless. The cause was dawning on me slowly, though fear clouded my choices. Even now, the entire origin behind this was trying to be seen. Yet I refused. Whatever it was would hurt and I couldn't handle it now. I need relief, I need Edward back…

We entered the room surprised to find a bed and all other furniture in place. It was bright and welcoming with large south-facing windows and brilliantly pattern sofas I placed my light suitcase on the bed and emptied it of its contents. The album and novels were placed on the shelf with much room for Edward's collection, the keep-sakes and letters were protected by the nightstand drawer, and the jewelry was positioned in a jewelry box of mine. I froze at my second hand rings that represented so much. Yet I wasn't alone as a second pair of eyes bore into the symbolic bands that were out of place. Edward, with his things concealed tightly behind his suitcase, stared at the gift he presented to me eight years ago, our wedding following a few months later.

I closed my hands on the rings and set them on top of the box.

"I'm going to hunt."

He didn't respond as I left him to hide his secrets without a witness. Hating to do this to Esme, I left the house, leaving it vacant save three people, less than half of what there should be. Night had fallen and the storm was a trickle of water, shattering the surface softly. I walked without purpose, my general direction partaking to the wooded area behind the house.

I wasn't particularly thirsty yet; my eyes were still a slight golden. However, hunting was a time I could let go and break down, unafraid of impressions or concerns. I could get rid of this problem and focus my mind on practical needs instead of the complicated mess of both wants and requirements. My mind relaxed and loosened from its tight tangle of stress sending peaceful waves to alleviate my psyche. The fresh and colorful scent of the damp forest was just as compelling as its rich companion aroma of concealed blood that saturated the air. I could hear the scamper of small rodents as my perfume hit them, scurrying away from the unknown and dangerous. Deeper in the forest I immediately halted to a crouch, coiling my muscles, preparing to spring for my prey as I smelt the ignorant creature who lay ahead, unable to smell the imminent death behind it. The air hummed with a tone of suspense as I waited for the perfect moment…

The rushing speed, the thrill of easy victory, the pride of obvious dominance coerced through me erasing if only for that moment my past, present, and future. With years of experience on the vegetarian diet I skillfully let the blood trickle down my throat quelling the ever present ache without a single drop spilt on my blouse. It wasn't completely satisfying, but it was delight none the less. The plain mule deer moaning its final breath…

* * *

When I returned, a bumble bee yellow 911 Porsche rested in the drive way, sending pleased joy through me. I hastened my pace at the glimpse of Alice and Jasper's arrival, happy to see them home. I walked through the front door this time, ringing out my hair as I entered.

"Alice?" I called, thankful to finally speak the name of the absent. They weren't Rose or Emmett, but they were here unlike them. I removed my shoes that squeaked annoyingly and flipped on the light of the dark living room. I entered the kitchen to find it empty, only to continue to the hallway by the steps. It was then I could hear a conversation begin, between Jasper and another unknown occupant or two.

"What is it?" he spoke with gentle apprehension. I began up the stairs making my presence audible. I could hear Alice sigh before I could see her look.

"Unless you want to have fun tonight, we're gonna have to leave for awhile."

"What?" I intruded before he could speak. "You're not going too."

Alice, not surprised at my entrance looked at me casually. "Please don't misunderstand me, you guys can just clear a room—or house—that's all." Her cheer was a bit confusing but pleasing. The two's relaxing drive must have done wonders. She pulled Jasper by the shirt and walked down the hallway to Carlisle's study. I turned the corner into my room which was brightened by a lamp's florescent glow. Edward was seated on a small sofa next to said lamp with a large stack of thick volumes at his feet and one in his hands. We could read without this light but I could see why he chose to turn it on. The hue gave an old, homey, feel. The scholar-like man of the house seated by a nice source of light in the comfort of an exclusive chair, yet Edward looked too young to be married with a child up and gone. He held so much wisdom for his age, with the appearance of a teenager and the mind of a sage. His liquid eyes scanned the pages of the book rapidly, but paced, savoring the moment yet also searching for something among the skew of letters.

"What did Alice see?" I asked intruding on his soft hour, regretting doing the inevitable.

He closed his novel and looked at me, at peace. "I'm sorry I was a bit too distracted, but I think they're all clearing the house…" he paused to give his distant 'mind-reading look' and redirected his attention to me."… to give us privacy."

"Oh." They might have a good idea, giving us some space so we can settle some existing small things. I don't know what I felt of it, but it was worth it. All this confusion was wearing me down and I need to experience, lie or not, a bit of _real_ Edward.

"How long?"

"Couple hours." He responded setting his book, _Wuthering Heights,_ aside, quickly snatching an object from the table by him. I was confused as to why he was even touching such a piece of literature; he always complained about the plot and expressed such dislike for the classic. For this he showed complete interest.

"Since when did you reread that book?" I inquired.

"I don't know." He stated without care, his attention drifting away from me and anything else for that matter. He stood and slowly, without aim walked forward.

I went over to sit on the bed, its springs bouncing at my seating. I stroked the comforter as my mood soured to a bitter taste. His eyes were staring at the visions that danced in his head, his mouth twitching at the enigmatic scenes that played. Otherwise, he looked programmed with every action, without feeling or reason behind each. With a furtive order from whatever sick thing could bring upon this reserve, he sat across from me on the bed, still aloof. I couldn't stand this detachment, this barrier that blocked our communications. I needed to know why and how, when and what. I needed to know _who…_

Yet I would do this without words…

He was staring at his hands now, contemplating on the irrelevant as I inched closer. Yet then I saw something in his grasp. The beautiful glint could put a vampire to shame as I knew exactly what it was. The wedding rings he had given me were in his view, with the potential thought triggers of hell. Acting with barely any deliberation, I placed my hand upon his, blocking the rings from his sight. He looked at my vibrant eyes with his, expression less, but confused. I leaned in closer, he hesitantly followed, his gaze narrowing. I sucked in his incredibly intoxicating odor and fluttered at the high.

"Please." I breathed, feeling my selfish desire overcome me in a wave. The pressure was almost blissful and deliberate, ordering me to do whatever on an instant of notice.

"Please, just love me." I whispered. Touching my lips to his, I tasted the tangible feeling, with a tang of bitter age, melt slowly into the sweet electrifying waltz on my senses. I wanted him to ask for forgiveness, to beg guilty of the awaiting pleasure. Selfish and egotistic? Indeed. But nothing could fathom to how much I needed this. This was the best solution to anything possible, it was the only way to fix this, I was sure of it. Our connection was dying and I had to rescue it.

No movement could break us as I took control, licking his lower lip, grabbing his face, to make us adamant. I coated him in my breath, letting him soak up every portion of me as possible. Our kiss soon grew as I franticly pressed my face on his, hunting around his features and neck like a childish game of throwing and retrieving a ball. With much strength I forced him to lie down, growing a dominant loft. I loamed over him pressing my body to his creating a heavenly friction. My hands danced across his chest, curling around his shoulders, rubbing his neck, weaving through his bronze hair. My mind pranced across the edges of the earth, the pleasure ridding me of everything. I moaned softly at the idyllic indulgence, too shaded and occupied to his null response.

It was then I slyly reached for my blouse, anxious and desperate…

My hand froze in its suspended positions—brushing my top button— as an excruciating force pulled my limb. I let a gasp of surprise as I saw the source of my halt.

"Edward?" I whined

My world dropped from the top of the highest building at rocket speed.

He didn't speak as he gave a cold, hard gaze. He hadn't moved at all. His body lay still on the bed, his grasp tight and twisted, granite and motionless. His brow was curled into anger and sternness, his mouth plastered with a frown. I shook with my realization.

_He hadn't moved at all._ I was kissing the stone cold dead. My high had brought only blindness as I realized he made no response what so ever. He didn't resist immediately, but he did not reply. _He didn't care_. I was giving him something lost from our relationship and he was refusing it like poison. I couldn't move as rejection burned my insides like weak kindle.

His grasp released as he removed me from over him, wordless. Everything ached. He had answered my request of love with protest…

"I'm going to hunt, don't expect me for a while." His voice echoed, foreign.

I sat on the bed shaking from head to toe with emotion, hurt, fear, and rejection; all by the hands of my beloved and vowed husband. He vanished immediately, leaving the Cullen house for his relief away from me, desperate to leave _my_ presence, _my hindrance_. Outside, accompanied by the hymns of locus chirps, Edward's Veron revved loudly, only to be swallowed into the distance.

He left me alone in the vacant house, the rest of the family most-likely now keyed into this event. They would be home shortly, only to find it missing yet another occupant. Alice was right; we could clear a house, yet I guess it was really _me_ who could. The concealed feelings that grew under my frustration sieged my unbreakable skin right beneath me. My shoulders banked up and down in extreme, exaggerated breathing, my muscles twitched in lightening fast flickers, and my brow wove complex patterns around my torn face. A moan escaped me that dripped in my true feelings. "Edward!" I wept. I looked at my knees, instinctively, my arm glided across my eyes. The pressure built behind my sockets was unbearable. I looked at my white arm to find it was arid. My sobs were as dry as the lonely desert.

My head slammed down onto the comforter, a small clinking sounding on impact. The rings that represented our unity were dropped on the blanket, alone and homeless. I shuttered another desiccated sob allowing it to rumble through me like a growl. Edward had just left to hunt when it had been less than two days since his return…

My flawless power and structure cracked and shattered under me as the weight of Edward's secret, the Cullen's fractures, Nessie's departure… and my fruitless rescue rained down on me with morbid glee.

_The calm before the storm…_

* * *

_**We're glad that you all have pulled through so far.**_

_**A bit of a heads up, we're raising the bar.**_

_**As it is stated, the calm before storm.**_

_**This is the moment that we originally formed.**_

_**Everything puzzling is revealed next chapter.**_

_**So bear with the wait, don't rush the masters.**_

_**Speaking of which some insight on this.**_

_**It was hard to compose, right up to their kiss.**_

_**The wedding rings foreshadow the imminent doom.**_

_**That's all this text was for, we're going out with a boom.**_

_**But do not tarry this fic is far from done.**_

_**The plot is just moving, soon off to a run.**_

_**So please keep on reading as the secret is revealed.**_

_**Don't forget to review and alert, till then our lips are sealed.**_

_**--It-Ended-At–Three**_


	6. Hearts

**5. Hearts**

* * *

_**"Perfect Secrets Forget Broken Hearts…"**_

_**All of our toils have lead up to now.**_

_**So don't read that line that we meant so avow.**_

_**Understand that this is our true opinion.**_

_**This story is ours, under selfish dominion.**_

_**We seek not the readers who can't process deeply.**_

_**Our hearts are set on those whose heads can soar steeply.**_

_**We've hidden the gesture under all of the plot.**_

_**Now read as we reveal the great hidden lot…**_

_**(For those who are dim but still are reading.**_

_**The quote above is the chapter titles proceeding.)**_

* * *

"Love me." I whispered, stretched across the divan.

_"And I haven't been?" _he spoke with a grin. His eyes gleamed in the natural morning light, his hair a swabbed mess. He rolled over onto his stomach, a crooked grin bursting into a warm smile. The white blankets were strewed across the bed with grand wrinkles and uneven ends. Dawn's illumination leaked into the bedroom, bouncing off his skin as the moment for the cock's call sounded, but did not voice. It was momentary as he grabbed the blankets and covered his face. Bells cackled in the air out of nowhere making the boy peak from his concealment.

_"What's so funny?" _he played, revealing my outburst of giggles. He gave me a tossed look, bronzy hair, rustled around his face like a hosier. He laughed a beautiful chime, joining the choir.

"Nothing." I laughed with all honesty. It could have been his abnormal disarray of bed-head, even though he didn't sleep, or just the sheer feeling of completion in the entire situation, but I felt that nothing could reason my joy. I reached out to uncover his face completely, gently pushing down the playful cover. I admired his porcelain features as his face grew soft and passionate as well.

_"Ah, Bella…"_ he breathed my name like liquid candy, savoring the taste till the last vowel rang. Slowly, he brought his hand to caress my face. The marble smooth skin streaking faultless across mine, adjusting to the shape of my cheeks and temples as he massaged them tenderly. He stared at me as if I was as much of his world as he was mine. I hummed in return, feeling his touch, smelling his tang, witnessing his beauty.

"_Edward."_

Then, just like that, he faded at my song.

My paradise vanished before me, taking the light, the contentment, and the beautiful boy into the shadows of my untouched bedroom, disintegrating him into thin air. The darkness of swallowed night reverberated around me, dropping my false lie like a weight, slamming into the quarters of my sacred mind. I shook with fear and protest. Lie or not it was mine! I rattled with frustration and emotion till everything snapped.

Pressing the cottony pillow to my face I screamed my heart's content, releasing the inner turmoil that clogged my mentality.

That false moment was mine, and it could have been true. I could have felt his silky skin, tasted his egger kiss, smelled his undeniable scent and believed his beautiful existence. Everything I witnessed was fake, played up by the worst of traitors for my own sake. Yet the truth was, I _did_ just breathe his presences. It was all too real, all too doubtless…

I sobbed even more into the cavity of the cushion, crying for help, for someone to save not me, but Edward. I felt what we were missing. I was reminded of what the happiness felt like. And it was amazing… To watch it all go before me was shattering, yet I knew deep down that I had seen this before. I had already watched the real Edward fade before my eyes, ceasing to exist. I felt dazed and disconnected. If a vampire could dream, I just did.

It had only been a few hours since his departure. The Cullen's were back, seeing our bonding fail. I couldn't imagine how much more you could break such a gentle woman's heart like Esme's. Yet I succeeded in making her feel worse. There didn't seem to be a moment now a day that all seven of the Cullen's (not including Mrs. Black) could embrace each other's solid company. His escape was similar to Alice's yesterday evening, but it felt worse, piling on all the other departures and sour returns. He'd be back, but he too needed his "composition time", just to fix his façade once again and pretend all over again.

I walked away from the room that echoed in false moments, down the steps and into the well known territory of Esme's, otherwise dubbed the kitchen. She didn't cook in here, but enjoyed stringing her creative mind together with the inspiring tone of the homey room and performing her hobby of design sketching on the breakfast table. She was doing so at the hour, obviously in a better mood than before. At the sign of Edward's vacation she took hours to recuperate, and Carlisle had to be there every moment for it. She had heard my cries of help, muffled by the fabric, yet didn't respond out of respect. Forcefully absorbed in her project she didn't look up to my entrance. A little late to it she said in a sweet but shaken voice." Oh, yes. Bella. Alice reminded me to tell you about your Ferrari. Here're the keys." She placed the set on the counter. "You need to pick it up. Dawn is rising soon, you can choose when eventually…" She trailed of in her thoughts, growing a bit hurt based on her expression.

I grabbed the keys and took the opportunity willingly. My car was still at the old house along with Edward's Austin Martin. The two collectors (yet his Veron is included) were prizes to us and right now, an excuse to get out for me. Placing the clinking metal in my pocket, I gave my departing words to Esme and dashed out the door.

The world was moving in a haze, slow motion and surreal around me both moving and still. I couldn't really feel… myself. I didn't fit with the gears. My journey by foot to my former property sent the forest in a clash of trees till no sooner the house came into view. It felt like years since I had been inside it, regardless of it being a day abandoned. The morning lights finally came, gleaming like his eyes, joy filled, passion crammed. The air was clearing of the daybreak mist, the sun peaking through the horizon like Edward's gaze through the comforter. The bird's call sounded with the beauty of his laugh…

The house was still and quiet as I entered, the damage from the fight visible and fresh. The sound of crunching glass and snapping wood reverberated by my every step. Like every sound, I snapped and crunched inside as well, remembering Rose's face and Emmett's shame. His guilty features as she punished him, his painful strength as he stopped me, and his reminiscent, distant, and heartbreaking whisper at twilight.

Instead of heading to the garage, where my car rested, I roamed. The ever present echoes were felt once again, yet they were worse, seeing as only one soul dwelled inside it. It was dark, regardless of the clarity. It was like morning could not touch this estate, this place stuck in darkness, night. I picked my way up the stair case, staring at the railings that were dusty with lost memories of when we first moved in.

_"What are you doing!?" Edward's gentle touch found my waist as I blurted this, nestling his face on my neck as he stylishly slid down the railing, taking me with him._

_"Just giving you a little ride."_

I continued up to the hallway walking past Nessie's room. The door creaking open from a former visitor.

_"Mom?" She stated with her beautiful voice as I passed."What is It, sweetie?" _

_She smiled as I poked through the door. "I was thinking…"_

_"Better watch it," I teased as she trailed. "That father of yours cant help but get nosy."_

_Her face dimmed, though not by my statement. "No, It's just, Jacob's been acting, funny…"_

My head turned to the left as I stared into my old room now dripping in the wrong, scarred with the event of my enlightenment that brought me to this emptiness. My head turned forward in disgust. I would not enter that cursed place. I pursued ahead, now aimless. I had come to a point where I had no drive, till the crunch of a piece paper directed my attention towards the floor. I jumped, a trail of littered papers was trickling from the farthest room to the left. I didn't leave the house like this, curious; I followed it to the well known room.

Edward's study was littered with papers. A storm had passed. The drawers of his desk were open, emptied of their contents, which were scattered across the table. The books he had left were strewn across the floor, the cushions of the couch were torn to shreds. A book shelf off to the corner capsized on the floor, snapped into large splinters, uncovering a door…

I moved unconsciously towards the door that I had never seen before. The wrecked room vanished from my line of view as I concentrated heavily on the gate, the answer. I moved the debris that originally hid the secret. The smooth bronze metal knob creaked at my touch. Slowly turning it, I pushed forward.

It was there my hand fell, stunned, shaking vibrantly. My mouth grew in horror as I wanted to speak words, to feel pain, the pain that could knock me awake from an impossible dream, which I could no longer possess. My eyes widened rapidly moving across the scene before me, searching for a crutch that could ease me for a second, in vain. My frozen limbs refused to move as I forced a step closer, beckoned by a name, by a face.

The large closet was already brightened by the abandoned light fixture, a recent visitor's mistake, yet it only made the white wall glow with the contents that summoned me closer. The room was empty, but not bare… I shook frightened by knowledge, sickened by reality.

Pictures, notes, drawings, newspaper clippings, maps, trinkets, letters, book pages, cracked CD's, articles of fabric, music scores, calendars… everything imaginable was sloppily tacked, tapped and glued to the empty room's wall. Beautiful script was randomly scribbled on the white painted walls that adorned no cover, chicken scratch, haphazardly placed, speaking thoughts of the entity. There were notes obviously exchanged between two individuals, seeing sloppy text next to familiarly elegant ones, the paper itself was old, crumbled and warn. I could see torn pages from novel classics like _Romeo and Juliet. _The walls were such a scattered mess of thoughts I couldn't compose myself.

My hesitant breathing stopped as I saw the left wall. Not only was there a dent the size of a fist, frustrated and confused, but hand drawn sketches. They were all describing the exact same thing, but it's what revealed the greatest mystery of the room. It had a subject, a theme, a reason, and a purpose. I was in the privet mind of another, witnessing their feelings that ceased any other focus. This is what surprised me. This is what hurt me.

Her long brown hair, her flush cheeks, her beautiful ease, her eyes of the deepest brown…

They all depicted a girl so familiar, but so lost. Often there would be simple pencil scribbles of her eyes closed, deep in slumber; often times she would be smiling with colors and paints defining her happiness. There would be sunshine, comfort, twilights, moonless nights, star filled skies, acres of forests, relentless rain, pure snow, plump lips, concealed eyes, amusing expressions, blue hues, and white gowns, but no matter, she was always the center piece, the shining star of each portrait. Different styles of flawless realism, with harsh strokes, gentle dotting, harmonizing combinations from paints to markers to crayons and pencils all combined together to form a mural-like shrine, of a single, nonexistent character. One name contradicted it all. Smeared across the pictures and paint job of the simple walk-in closet was _one_ word.

_Bella_

Everywhere, my name adorned the photos and pictures and drywall. Composure of music crumbled and tacked on with a poorly placed push-pin contained notes of original score that seemed to spell the name. _My name; _target to this abused wall, this portrait of vent, this palace of escape. I choked back in the agony that twisted my indestructible insides. It all came to me so slowly, too slowly for my quick mind, only savagely beating the revelation redundantly into my skull, which cracked on contact. Just as one word littered the ceiling and walls of this privet bubble, the one word definition of it all arrived to me.

Sanctuary.

Edward's Sanctuary.

And on cue, everything coming at me with snail-pace snapped, jerking and recoiling towards me till I was whiplashed and damaged. This seeping suspicion and theory was supported by this room. And like this revelation, an arrow pointed in my preordained direction, fate handing me a map, marked with my answers. A simple map told me the ultimate holy ground for the sunken desperate, the place of distant memories and dreams, the morgue of Edward's dying mind. I knew. I knew where he was, were he's been, where he is. I knew.

Faster than the sun's kissing rays, I was on the highway, destine for my childhood refuge, _Forks_.

* * *

It was like a dream.

The constant drizzle of rain, the eternal clouds, the desolate streets, the dead light of early evening… It was like every move sent shivers of blurry, frustrating memories of my past life. The odor of humans, which I hadn't smelt for weeks, made me dizzy, but regardless, I stood strong. My short journey from the airport in Seattle came to a slow as I entered the small town of the bleak impossible.

_Forks_.

The hazy path that I followed now seem to scream in pain, wallowing in an over dosage of aid, like the starved eating a feast, only to die seconds later. The crumbling road parched of life. Even now as I walk upon the concrete, nothing came, for even still, nothing living treaded its surface. The tree's alignment was fitting the precise mold of my mind's memory, yet this isn't so stunning due to its eroded edges, allowing anything to pass familiar. Did I know where I was going?

Apparently I did.

The house was a whisper, remnant of the past, vibrant with the dead. I stepped closer as the gentle breeze in the gloom brought with it the spoils of scent. My beloved father's tang saturating the territory I once called home…

The police cruiser, the shambled tree, the delicate forest backyard, it was all still there, still around, untouched. I wasted no time in risk of talking myself out of this, I didn't hesitate. I climbed the tree by the side window, imitating my true love like he did every night for years. With the silence of death I creaked the window to my abandoned room open, sliding in lithely. My room was as unaffected as the house. Beneath the silence, Charlie's steady heartbeat pattered, asleep on the couch, home from work and tired. Yet there was more, a very melody of intricate beauty bless the air with its incredibly faint presence. It was a heart-breaking sound that could bring tears to even the deaf. A simple and enchanting hum…

Edward was sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, at utter peace.

He gave the appearance of a sleeping boy, gentle wrapped in his own world of thoughts, a furtive smile uncontrollably expanded at his perfect recollections. His heavenly voice echoed with the melody that subconsciously lulled the mind. The music weaved with elegance, around the paper thin air, like every molecule was a musical staff, extending the limits of the soft tune to the corners of the earth, to the unlimited future. Yet it did nothing. My mind was clogged with tar, oozing with mental blocks. My veins, gushing with the bounties of the hunt, seemed to chill. My emotions of crazed ingredients acted like a pit bull's struggle under the pinch of a collar. Everything was confirmed, and the truth seemed new and unpredicted. I just need to know _why._

He looked so unmoving, so peaceful, like an unreachable painting that was only there to marvel, holding no more meaning than eye candy. Yet many can agree, even the brightest of paintings have shadows. The music then faded, chiming with the intensity of church bells, ringing with the echo of the grandest memory and dying with the majesty of proud man. With the last note, his expression fell gently into discontent and his ocher eyes peeled open only to stare blankly at the historic ceiling.

He knew it. I said nothing. I knew it. He did nothing. He couldn't escape. He was trapped and caught red-handed and no lie could pass the cold lips of my husband. Confusion and question whirled like a storm within the confounds of my composed face. It was like he really could read my mind as his lips parted escaping simple words.

"You caught me."

A random explosion in the magma of feelings I held busted uncontrollably from me.

"That's all you can say?"

"No." He answered, his gaze broken, still on the wall, his tone distant and monotone.

"I know when I've lost."

I sucked in breath, compressing my anguishing thoughts from spilling from my untrustworthy mouth.

"Yet." He mused. "I don't see why I even continue to do this. It's unlike me, to fight the inevitable. I know when I loose, but why is it I continue to resist the consequences of my worst defeat?"

His rhetorical question left more within me, yet these I wanted answers. His head shifted, turning towards me as he continued to lie comfortably and unmoved from my former bed.

"But I know few things that can justify my actions. It's wrong to do this. It's useless to continue. This only makes it hurt more." His blank eyes screamed with ancient feeling.

"Bella. I am a foolish man. With the proper knowledge and information that drips in literal sincerity, I proceed to contradict it. I proceed to regret and resist the inevitable, the past."

My mind was on hold as I waited breathless for a clear answer. He sat up in quick frames, his attention locking onto me. He held such frightening authenticity. I recoiled within myself, scared of the outcome, helpless of excuses.

"Eight years ago, I lost a battle I lament not fighting. It was the moment my current wife blindly accepted a fate she had chosen for herself. A fate that she acted upon without my true consult, without any mind to _my_ feelings. It was like she didn't care that she chose to live the life I didn't want to live. No matter my repugnance to this verve, she jumped into it not knowing how much it would hurt me, not caring. She chose to exist forever, without end, in a cold, _dead_ body, with sickening perfection, with deadly instincts, with murderous, soulless and repulsive nature. She chose to live as a vampire, the creature of my utter loathing.

"And she expected me to love her."

My mind froze over like the desolate glaciers of the north, sliding with minuscule progress. There was an indestructible form of insulation around me, and Edward's continuing tale was the cause. His powerful, dagger-like words, his excruciating truth, it was all too unreal, too nightmarish, like the world was ending. I could sense it, my apocalypse was nigh.

"Yet" he continued, the twang of his previous speech digressing to an easier tone. "I want you to know that I did, and still do love her. She is still my world, my reason for continuing this pointless existence. However, she was no longer my escape from hell, no longer my relief. She now _shared_ my pain, yet it was— _is_ like mocking my existence, my fight. She didn't feel the pain that I felt. It almost seemed unfair. Yet I loved her, and I would not wish pain of any form upon her, nevertheless I already damned her. I was struggling with contradicting desires." He stifled a short, breathy laugh. "That just shows, the damned shouldn't be able to love." He glided out of the bed to face me standing, to look me directly in the eye.

"We shouldn't love, but we still desire it. She was human, the exact thing I was designed to kill. The most unavailable mate for our kind. But the warmth of her skin, the adorable way she tripped, her wit, her kitten-like ferocity, the mystery of her mind, the secret of her deep eyes, her vulnerable breathing, her gentle but passionate kiss…" He trailed off in a reminiscent daze, a pleasurable smile forming, yet he looked as if mourning, like he spoke of the dead.

"She was what I wanted to be. I wanted to be on her level, to breath like the air was as meaningful as her, to sleep with her, to dream of her. I wanted to be human with her. I didn't want to threaten her with my presence, I wanted to fight for her, and I wanted to _die_ for her. I only knew of this impossibility. It couldn't happen. It was impossible. She was amazing though, like our equally impossible love, she seemed to break the barriers between us. Soon I began to feel human. I began thinking abnormally. I began seeing lost memories of my human life. It was remarkable, only making me love her more.

"I was regaining what I lost and more. Obviously, I did not deserve it. She was too good for me. I was a killer, she was a saint. I was selfish by staying with her, whether or not she wanted it. I was threatening her precious life. The only life I cherished. I deserved the painful burn in my throat— for what I was. I deserved the pain of separation— for my poor judgment. I deserved the pain of losing her to the same thing that tortured me—for loving her. Yet I may have deserved the agony of her utter transformation, but she didn't. It was like watching suicide. She walked right into it.

"Then she was gone."

He sighed heavily, like he was relieving a grave burden. "She changed. She was different. Not the same. Everything was gone. And the worse aspect of it all was that _I did it to her._ I turned her into what I hated, what I was. It was an act that I had already agreed upon months previous. I had already damned her when I gave in to her. I loved her and I would do anything to fulfill her desires. She was dying. And I couldn't let that happen to her. I didn't want her to die, not then. I acted instantly, on instinct, on sheer craving. If the option were there, if the situation were different, the circumstances reasonable, if I would have thought a second time, her fate would have been different, it would have been better. Death was a more superior calling than this hell."

Suddenly, he broke into a pace. He was talking to himself rather than me now. "When a human is changed into a vampire, they are frozen in time. Nothing can change them. I was frozen in the body of a seventeen year old. Yet it wasn't only my corpse that was unchanged these 90 plus years, but my _mind_. Yes I could gain knowledge and information, but my maturity level—as demoralizing as it is for me to say this— was unaffected. So when I am told that not only is my wife pregnant with an impossible and dangerous child, but that I was to be _father _shocked me. The thought of becoming a parent was far away in my mind even so, I had other things to occupy me, you were to bare an inhuman child. I never gave it much thought when the option was there for me much less when it wasn't. I accepted the fact that I couldn't be a father long ago. It was much easier for me than for the girls of the family, the unexplainable bond that mothers make with their children is indescribable, even when I was affected by such a charm with my beloved mother as a youth. When I first found out about your pregnancy, my concern for your safety clouded the thoughts that soon followed. Whether we could or could not, we were not ready for a child. We were forever, too young to handle even a normal child. It was an aspect of our love that would have been necessary and desirable, if we were normal. But we obviously weren't. Children were facets to our love that we sacrificed together."

He sighed once more, stopping his mad pace. "Then I heard her thoughts. I tasted Renesmée's perfection and innocence and I wanted a child. I fell victim of her notorious allure._ I loved her._ Blinded by that love, I accepted her into my life. Then she was born, and the true love of my life died. She was replaced with a creature of deadly perfection and foreign behavior. She didn't even _look_ like her. My beloved was not a monster like me. Yet like reincarnation, my beloved came back to me, in the form of my daughter. She leeched away everything I had lost from my wife. She was her in another form, warm with the same dark mysterious eyes, with the pitter pattering heartbeat, with the same human qualities I missed. Whenever I stroked her soft cheek, my cold fingers would cherish the feeling as I passionately stroked my placebo wife, and I felt warm. I was fooled by the feelings left behind from our daughter. I was blind to the difference. My love for the both of them was so blurred and merged, I couldn't tell the distinction.

"Before, we were like magnets, North and South, Human and Vampire. We were bound together by an unseen and unchangeable force, our love was strong but forbidden. When you transformed, we became the same: the south side of a simple piece of metal. Yet do you know what happens to magnets of the same polarities? _They resist contact._ For the past few years with a child under our roof, we were happy and unaffected. Renesmée was the tape that forced us together. Then she left home and everything— the regret, the realization, the pain— it all came back at full force. Our daughter had kept the feelings at bay. I was the only one of us two that realized our relationship was butchered and diced twice over, and I was the only one trying to salvage the pieces."

He sighed once again. Soon he drifted over to an old rocking chair and sat down, the responding screech from the old wood did not faze my stone position. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his long pale fingers together and locking his eyes to his hands as a form of distraction. "At least, I was trying to save my relationship with _her_. Which brings us to now." He shook his head in shame. "Like I said, I have no idea why I continue doing this." He seemed to struggle with words now.

"The woman I fell in love with wasn't the same. She forced upon me confused feelings—love for her as a person, and hate for her as my own kind. Combine that with self loathing, a flawless and perfect, unshakable child of whom I could not experience true parenthood over, a son-in-law I once fought with, the Volturi's indecision and fickle mind, and the ever present feeling of helplessness of it all and I was a mess. These feelings don't mix. I acted upon selfish instinct, effortless to fight my true desire. I needed relief. I wanted her back. I wanted her back from the dead, and it only hurt more to watch her walk by my side with contradicting knowledge. So I settled with anything.

"I worshipped her, the human that stole my heart. After the bond that kept my wife and I close left, when I noticed the change, I began seeking solace. Every two weeks, on a simple hunting trip, I would arrive here, the panicle of the past. I could still, ever so faintly, smell her scent, the scent that could send me into frenzy. I could still pretend, pretend that she was still there, that she slept in my arms, that she breathed my name or kissed my lips. I would return in the euphoria of her presence, and I could kiss my wife as if she were still the same, still warm. I would imagine her blushing cheeks under my touch and I would be fooled. Every object of her possession was a reminder, an item she touched. It was sacred. Even a simple bottle cap, a piece of plastic salvaged when we first met, held the hallowed memories of her past actions. She was a drug, even after her death, the farther I came from embracing her, the more crazed of her I became. In my painful waits for her imaginary moments at her home town I would try to compensate for her absence. I would stow away in the privacy of my study's closet adorning the walls in everything that so much as smelled like her. I would even draw the face in my head and read the already memorized notes we passed in class so long ago. It helped, allowing me to embrace her for a short while, but it only made everything so much harder, when I came back. I would see her flawless face and cringe. Yet it frustrated me to no end to know deep down that these fantasies were lies, that I was living a lie in and out of reality. I would rampage my sanctuary, like a madman. But I really am mad.

"Everyone save Emmett and Rosalie knew of my incentive. Jasper would cover for me as we hunted small game in the familiar regions, he would calm me till I made it there and keep watch as I sang myself to a sort of sleep on her bed. He understood, he felt my pain and sympathized, not necessarily with my motives, but my drive. Alice was furious with me, she was so tempted to spill my dark secret, and she knew it was wrong, but I trusted her. Carlisle was disappointed, Esme was grieving and they all had no idea, they didn't understand _why._ They didn't see the world through my morals. I knew Rosalie needed to be kept in the dark. She wouldn't let me continue my façade. Yet I wouldn't blame her. She warned both my wife and I of the outcome of vampirism, she understood the fate on my level, though not for similar purposes. She would be hurt and betrayed and I would have been proven to the face of a judge of the incredible hypocrite I was, the fact that I didn't listen, that she didn't listen. Of course, whatever Rose knew Emmett wasn't too far behind. Alice slipped up to them just the other day and as predicted, Rosalie would never forgive me. I deserved every blow. Alice saw a vision that was of this cause and Rosalie knew it and in her blind rage I couldn't find this devastating future. Even now, I am blind to the outcome of this day.

"You found out that I was keeping something and you tried to save us. A pitiful attempt. You had no idea what was really going through my head. You never did. A couple should be a balance, both sides receiving the benefits and sacrifices of each _conjoined_ choice. We would have never made this mistake, this supposable only option. There was no option and there didn't need to be. You had me and I had you, there _was never a future of us together_. We could barely get thought the present. We had to live in the moment. You were so distracted by the future, by your imminent death, by the death that we would share no matter the outcome. I am seventeen forever and now you're not far behind. We are rebels of nature. We are not supposed to love; we are not supposed to feel anything. We are cooled blooded killers, predators, and nothing more. My humanity was erased and I was forced to become a monster, and I still am. I have tried to deny this aspect with every decision. Yet by forcing the love of my life, the being of my truest devotion to share my fate sealed my reality, I really was a monster, no matter what she said.

"The choice was yours and I respect that. But deep down I know that it was wrong, no matter the reason. Carlisle was wrong to change me. It was wrong for him to act without true consent of his victim." He choked with grief as if were sobbing, no sooner shaking his head frantically, as if to stubbornly deny what he was, as if he was denying his own words. "Mother or not. _I hate this!_" He buried his face in his hands to hide his emotion, his broken position.

"And now, I resort to desperate and pitiful struggling. Helpless fighting against the truth I've known for the longest of decades. Now I resort to cheating on my wife _for a sheer memory. _A memory that died before I could notice. She had no idea that she had everything. That she needed nothing more. Not eternal life, not immense beauty and power, nothing. We had each other and that's all we needed. We didn't need eternal life to love each other. It was already immortal. Now as time has passed, I am still bleeding, for _time heals all wounds, but not for my kind._ I can't live with myself anymore. I'm drowning in my mistakes. I'm dying without end. I'm stuck on this great river of life, caught between dagger-like knives. The pain won't go away, because I'll never stop loving her. My love for her is eternal. It is just as undying as this _Eternal Consequence._"

Just then, two inseparable, intertwined, kindred and dead souls—two lifeless hearts shattered and tore, ripping at the seams, gouging at the hem, parting to the opposite corners of the earth, shooting to the farthest center of relief, away from each other, dying in the privacy of loneliness, crying without the other…

* * *

_**This is only the beginning of this depressing tale**_

_**Thank you so much for following our trail.**_

_**This is all we have to say**_

**_And sorry for the delay._**

**_~It-Ended-At-3_**


	7. Gone

6. Gone

* * *

I looked at him.

The man of my dreams.

The answer to an unspoken prayer.

The reward for nothing.

The other half of me.

The love of my existence.

I looked at him like the world held no other purpose. It didn't, nothing did. I was numb. I couldn't feel my emotions or the fragments of my heart that crumbled like juvenile notes. My face was still and solid, serious and indifferent. He buried his face within his hands, unable to look me in the eye, unable to stare me down, unable to dry-sob to my face. He was wallowing in shame and regret, swimming in a sea of wrongs and contradictions. The words loamed over my lips, frightened to jump from my mouth, hesitant to ask. I didn't want to believe this haze of words, I didn't want to know the answer, I was too scared of the outcome, scared that my desired expectations would be shattered, scared of a simple word.

_"Do you love me?"_ I whispered.

They came out so frightened, shaking, gentle. It was the moment that came next that I awaited the silence or the answer. His face shot up at my words, shocked by the question, afraid to answer. The impasse would continue till one was strong enough to risk everything that made them happy these past few years, strong enough to boldly state the irretrievable answer. Time was an aspect of everything, yet when the knowledge was yours, when you were the only source, everything rested on your shoulders to keep the batted breath at bay, there was no time, there didn't need to be silence. It was just empty space. And that's what I received, dead silence. Our stone faces of equality carved dents into our brains. The gears of his mind were not even visible on his expressionless mirror of mine. He was thoughtless. Would he answer? Did he already? He waited. I waited.

Underneath our feet a metronome-like beat kept time for each word, Charlie's tired breaths and fragile heart beat gave a constant reminder to us of our solitude. Yet the elderly man stirred very audible on the couch with the TV on a gentle hum, he was restless and dreaming, imagining only what his mind wanted. Yet it seemed in his longing whispers of two names, of two lost women in his life, that he could sense the distress above him. The future was in his fate-seeing imagination as he cried softly in his vulnerable state. He seemed to know that his missing baby girl and her murderer were breathing in the thick air of the still atmosphere of her room, they were watching each other with the same expression, craving one another's company, yearning for time to rewind. They could only watch and forget the victim of the previous question.

"_Bella." _He spoke my name, chilling my mind and body. Yet in his attempt it was like a fire, like the hungry plasma that held no mind to the pain of its fuel. It was warm and bright, yet the flames licked at my soul, it was almost convincing, almost pleasurable. This was my answer.

"Do you love me?" I repeated, adamant and stern.

He hesitated at my cold hard gaze. His breath was caught as he turned his head away furtively trying to keep the question at bay, as he searched for a distraction. His eyes pleaded to me, begging to be spared with a weakness incomprehensible. He was a child among bodies, prey in its last breath, a king at his knees. He was scared.

_"Bella, I—"_

"Do you love me!?" my teeth rattled and grinded in frustration and impatience. Yet inside I was crying, crying at this reality, this desperate attempt at foiling my happiness that was already gone.

He opened his mouth, his features spelling little sureness, he was confused and unorganized. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know.

My eyes slammed shut as I looked away, towards the ground, braced for the blow, predicting the obvious, assuming the answer. I shuttered a sob as it broke the still silence. It was all over. Dare I call again? Dare I dig my grave deeper? Dare I commit such a suicide? I shook my head violently to rid the questions as I succumbed to my desire, disturbing my fate once more as the bottled up feelings collided in chaos. I stared him dead in the eyes.

"DO YOU LOV—!" It all happened so quickly, my answer, my response, my reason. He came at me as I shriveled and screamed in agony and torture. The venom coursed through my system as the fire roared and abused me. My bloody tears trickle out of my eyes, dripping down my face as I slowly expired. My face cracked like china, shattering my impenetrable shield. My teeth bared under my lips as my mind ate at itself. My veins vibrated like needles and the room moved from under me as the impact of his skin brought such a force. Like nails on chalkboard I screeched with dead reticence. I was dying. I could feel the world fade in the weirdest way, my mind growing fainter, and my body growing distant. It was a flicker of deep abyss. The dream was trying to end. The pain was an enemy to my subconscious. It could only fail to my dismay as I begged in my psyche for him to stop, I pleaded for him to stop killing me with his blows.

Irony.

Sheer Irony, this was.

For once, long ago, his passionate kiss was a gift from heaven.

My face twisted under this lie, this supposable implied answer of 'yes'. There was no pleasure, only pain. There was no response, only biased pleading. There was no love, only mercy. His kiss was desperate, a last resort. He was frantic, pushing my lips to his with exuberance. Our connection was _gone_. Now I could only feel the everlasting torture, the self-inflicted agony for this emptiness, this desolation. I wanted this so desperately, but it was a cursed wish. I craved for this touch, this love, this feeling. Yet it came in false packaging. I was paralyzed under his grasp. He was loaming over me, on the floor of this doll house. I wanted to die. I wanted him to kill me. Yet it never came. Only eternal suffering befell me.

Only payback occurred. Desperate and impulsive, my corpse jolted alive.

Like the sound of crashing waves, of slamming boulders, of a rocket launching, my coiled fist shot across his face. My torture ended, my sentence retrieved, our kiss broken as our faces ripped from one another. The room rattled in response as the vampire was hurtled into the wall, shattering the wood into splinters. Dust flew in fury, disturbed and dominant. The world countered with the beating wings of the shelter-seeking avians, the rushing thrash of an ever increasing rain storm and the thunderous strike and flashing flare of lightning. The peaceful rhythm that accompanied our meeting jolted into a shocked, imbalanced drum, Charlie waking at the startling crash. As I died once again inside my cold body after a temporary and primal resurrection, the world flashed animatedly.

A sharp, strained breath existed in the silence after the ringing echo of the impact. I was hyperventilating, the world was cloudy in dust and rage, red laced and saturated every molecule in sight, my fist still shaking, wanting, desiring more, clenched with a ferocity that deemed unnecessary. The room roared with a growl, a petrifying warning, and the twisted features of my face screamed in pain as they pulled muscles never touched, never felt. No feeling in my personal history had ever simply grazed my current emotion. Within me, a backup of fury clogged my thoughts, my teeth bared; venom soaked my mouth, gushing with the excitement of freedom, the longing to bite.

Now he lay amongst rubble. His crumbled form remained unscathed physically, yet his eyes shone with the gleam of the dying, the bleeding, and the injured. The look in his eyes were reminiscent of every day in his presence, no different than a simple evening months ago, when he expressed his hidden pain subtly.

"LIES!" I hissed with invisible tears. I stood to gain ground as he lay deteriorated on the ground.

"LIES, DAMN IT EDWARD! WHY?!"

I was vibrating now, fury leaking from me with visible results. Nothing made sense.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I took a step closer as he remained taciturn.

"How could you regret it all?! I gave up everything for you!! Charlie, Renée, MY HUMANITY!!!" My hand acted on its own, turning savage and crazed, launching once again across the room, my hands jerked to his collar and without delay, I slammed Edward into the wall. The wood cracked as I held him there, suspending him I the air by the collar. I could feel my mind wear away at my words, all reasoning and mercy surrendering. My conscience swelled enflamed and bruised.

He spoke though his teeth with his gentle retort.

_"I never asked you to."_

Fury boiled within me and in an instant a gaping hole accented the wall of my former room. It was an explosion as he was launched with a flick of my hand yards from the house into the shower of violent rain, swallowed by the foliage of trees in the side yard. He was consumed by the wall of water that snarled with hunger. A following echo of his encounter with the earth could not disappoint as it boomed through the woods, scattering the birds in a frantic haste. My twisted features tightened as I swiftly jumped out the opening and into the fury of the storm, pursuing the incomplete. Everything grew heavier and unbearable as my slow steps continued towards Edward. The weight of the rain water saturating my clothes and hair gave only the illusion of this as his betrayal burned scares in my core.

Behind me, my concerned and cautioned father stood in shock at the scene of the rubble and gap in the wall, the clatter and explosion and the scream of his beloved daughter. He blindly looked through the newly acquired window at the storm into the distance, where he knew with uncanny knowledge of the situation. He searched in vain for his daughter in the haze of water, worried for her, awaiting a blow. Edward's words rang through his head as he helplessly waited for her return, just like that fated day so long, the day of her wedding as she departed into her dreams. I could do nothing for his tears. I could do nothing for mine.

Edward was among the splitters of an oak, soaking in the water as it beat him senseless. He was a madman. His eyes closed in an attempt to imagine lies. He muttered things under his breath as he tried to lull himself out of reality, succumbing to a human desire, the desire to remain satisfied.

"I love you." He whispered to no one.

"You love _her_." I corrected, looking down upon his crumbled demeanor, in the grass, soil and wood.

He paid no mind.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ I cried silently.

His head perked in awareness, but an ever present cloud hazed his eyes. His mumble was barely audible.

"What's wrong with a person who can ignore the cry of their father?"

Unexpectedly my head whipped around to view the described scene. Charlie stared blankly out the gap, tears in his aging face, longing in his eyes.

"What's wrong with a person who chooses to die?"

My breath held.

"What's wrong with a person who commits suicide?"

I choked.

"What's wrong with a person who forces their loved one to killing them?"

I shook my head of the eternal words.

"_What's wrong with you, Isabella Swan?"_

I roared a scream of protest. The name. The name of the girl. The name of my enemy. The name of me. Why were his words so true? Why were they so sincere? Why now? The rain seemed to challenge me with a dashing bolt of lightning. I hated. I hated everything. My teeth grinded as my brow furrowed deeper. My head swirled as I vomited the retort with malice.

"I did this to make things easy for you!"

He smirked on contact, like this was funny. It was dry and humorless as he stifled a laugh.

"Easy and hard…" he muttered to himself. His perfect array of teeth gleamed and his eye lids flickered in agreement.

"If it was that easy, I would have been able to walk away a long time ago."

My foot met his lifeless form with a violent crack, knocking him into the air and tossing him across the forest floor. He didn't seem to care as he rolled over and continued speaking.

"Haven't you heard: The easy way out is not always the right way?" He got to his knees. "You still think human, that's for sure; always searching, selfish or selfless, for the easy path."

His face hardened as he looked me directly in the eye his blank expression became serious.

"In no ways was that alternative a relief, it was only a burden."

_"I—I…" _I shuddered in protest_._ "I was _dying_. You saved me from death, I had no choice in the matter, it was _your_ actions that brought this." I was shaking with weak fight and anxious worry.

"Understand that the choice was yours." He responded coolly. "You chose the life of the damned, leaving the option imaginable. I never would have responded in such a way if you were to deny the fate. You saw it coming and that's a contributing aspect as to why you wouldn't allow the safety assured abortion, though obviously your bond with Renesmée was surfacing rather early."

He allowed his eyes to focus on the ground, marveling at the insignificant grass with a sigh. "I gave in too quickly." He closed his eyes in regret.

He softened. "The choice was life or death, and you chose the _easy one_._"_

My mind dawned upon his words as my feature grew as blank as bed sheet.

"_Death is easy, life is hard." _We whispered. I seemed to agree subconsciously as he trailed.

"She died the day her heart stopped." He brought himself to his feet and moved nearer. I couldn't recoil as he grew closer, the rain bouncing off his marble skin and splashing onto me. I felt a gentle pressure on my sternum as he placed his hand over my silent heart. It was as hollow and empty as his face.

_I was dead._

My hand slowly rose to his chest in mirrored movement. The beat of his drummer finish long ago. I tried to imagine it under my finger tips— the soft rhythm. It was the pulse of my existence. Yet it was the cold stone that I met that refused to agree with me. I gazed into his deep gold eyes. He was strong, fast, and powerful yet he was scared, desperate, and rash. He was the victim of my raw admiration. He was the source of my death. He was the ideal creation, perfect in every way.

Yet we were only flawless predators, not flawless people.

We had no end. We could only be reduced to witnessing the world and future as sheer ash. We were required to live and die in hell. We were created to be mindless and violent. We were to forever be undead and feared. No love could come true. No emotion could appear unaltered. We were designed by something sick, something that despised human creation. We were designed to kill. We were designed to submit to only one force: fate.

"I should have never loved you. It was my selfish desire that kept me close. It was your selfless acts that brought upon my sin. It was your poor thoughts that decided it. It was my emotions that made it happened. It was your pull that lured me to you. It was my deliberate purpose that lured you to me. Do not misunderstand me, I want to love you, even still. Yet only pain arises where such should occur. I want to love you more than anything. I wish that these feeling would leave me and I could ignore it. Yet how can I?"

He bore his gaze into mine as he placed his hand on my face without my fight.

"How can I love you Bella?"

"_Edward." _I whispered in longing.

"Bella, it's time I set things right. Yet I don't know if it's too late or not. Forgive me for this gambit."

"_No."_ I cried.

"Know that this mistake is mine."

_"No."_

"Recognize that I'm searching."

"_No."_

"Understand, that the concept of forever lies in the mind of the beholder, that the intensity of passion—physical and mental, can only be measured in emotional qualities, that the perfection of beauty is the mask of evil, that the journey of adoration and toils are what makes life worth living, and that the truth of love is the soul of the damned. You are my reason for living and that is why my death sees no partner but you. I am the cause of our suffering, and I must solve it for both mine and your sake. I'm missing something and I must find it alone."

"NO!" Not again. Never again. I would never hear the words escape his lips.

"I'm searching and I'll never give up."

He released his hand from my face that tingled with a sensation once lost. The blurry wave of memories accented the scene before me. _He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself." He breathed. (New Moon, Meyer, 73)_

Thunder bolted across the sky with impatience and he was _gone_.

* * *

_**Aren't we evil? You scream in your head.**_

_**We don't care we're just glad you read.**_

_**We're trying to justify every accusation.**_

_**So sit tight and wait for your ration.**_

_**We know that some things mention seem loose ended,**_

_**But that's why the story continues so don't be offended.**_

_**How is this different from dreadful New Moon?**_

_**Edward's on a quest that we'll find out very soon.**_

_**Now as the story divides into two separate sect.**_

_**We hope that you sympathize with the couple it affects.**_

_**If you absolutely hate where this is going**_

_**Don't jump to conclusions cause we're still rowing**_

_**This is only the beginning of this interesting tale**_

_**So wait around and please don't bail**_

_**Maybe if you're good you'll get your happy ending**_

_**But only we know the fate of this story so commending.**_

_**~IT-Ended-At-3**_


	8. Monster

**7. Monster**

* * *

**Attention: This passage contains poor use of Italian. We do not mean to offend or form a misunderstanding… it's just really bad ass to use. For the sake of you readers we have the translation at the bottom in the Author's Comment. We blame Google translator which we will probably use from now on…Sorry.**

The cloak swayed like a black gas, dissolving as it flapped in the intense speed it accompanied. The trail followed a petite figure that concealed all identity with a hood. The porcelain figure dashed with amazing speed from shadow to shadow in the safety of the buildings' overcast. The grand city seemed to sleep under the blazing sun as the lone being continued with the expertise of the land. Only once did it deem necessary to hasten into the light as the figure scaled across the empty clearing by a large, prestigious fountain, momentarily the little exposure of skin on its hands bust into a flurry of diamonds, sparkling and throwing rainbows in a dazzling array of beauty.

The vampire was gone in an instant, finally in the dark concealment of a tunnel under a large gothic arch. In the near distance a clock boomed with the mid day report. A small voice graced the silence of the city subtly ringing with bitterness.

"Shit." The young female voice cursed, obviously at the time. She slowed to a halt around a wide public alley by an unsuspecting sewer hole. With the shade of the building she was safe to remove her hood. Her light brown, short cropped hair shook away static and her blood red eyes— freshly fed, opened which showed her swimmingly terrifying pupils that danced with euphoria that her features held not. Her childish face held an eternal scowl as she swore at her tardiness once again. She kicked the sewer hole opened without thought or attention and quickly jumped in, swallowed by the dense darkness.

Jane was brisk as she ignored every greeting and with determined aspiration she entered the through the familiar, old, and gothic Volturi door to the large and open throne room.

"Forgive me, Master." She apologized with a deep bow as she entered, truly dissatisfied with herself.

"No need for apologies, dear Jane." He responded as she opened her guilty eyes to the scene before her. Aro, with his enthusiastic energy was out of his throne standing before a far from empty room, regardless of the quiet. Before him was a mob of vampires, mainly from the guard who in contrast revealed a smaller, middle aged looking male with disheveled hair and clothing. The culprit before him scowled as he looked toward the stone ground with hatred. He was a pallid with dusty hair and an early thirties, late twenties physical appearance. Generic at best.

"Never would we continue without you." Aro sighed. "I trust that the deed is done?"

"Of course Master." She said, a menacing smile finally creeping across her full lips. She continued forward, to the ancient's side and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"Ah." He gasped in awareness as he scanned through her memories. A smile mirrored onto his face as well, his fragile skin should have wrinkled into an assortment of creases at first suspicion, but flawless as ever his dusty membrane remained as smooth as cream. She pounced to her master's side as the trial finally began.

"Apparently," He began lightly." We have heard notice of exposure to another human." Clearly, Aro was stating all this narrative for the sake of the obedient audience. He had already probed his mind and was awaiting the green light. He was a vampire who enjoyed motion. "By means of the act we passed so very long ago, this is prohibited."

The unnamed culprit held his head low so his gaze could not be staggered. He remained silent as Aro continued.

"This exposure was all intended and you remained adamant against the alternatives." The man shook his head at his thoughts, but refused to look at his interrogator. The ancient sighed once again, to relieve the constantly rising and falling tension. "What really surprises me is that it happened _again_." He said this more to himself. "Your heart has been victim of theft to a _human_." The perpetrator looked up at his statement. Under his malignant stare was the abnormal shade of dark gold. The room shifted at the rarity.

"Why didn't you change her?" He question. " Honestly, it would have relieved many complications."

The vampire he was speaking to gritted his teeth in response and spoke for once in a deep bellow. _"I restare in silenzio."_ His Italian was with perfection.

He responded with laughter like grand bells. "Silence? This is no democracy; your thoughts are as silent as the crashing seas!" His victorious grin beamed upon the audience as he exclaimed.

"This fellow of ours has the idea that he can hide what he was planning! Dear friend, I am sorry to inform you that it is impossible under my court." He looked out to the guard.

"Daemon here was in a relationship with a human of which he revealed his secret to. He refused to change her because of their _expected child_! From what you all can see, this immortal curbs his diet for the more docile approached to human society."

His exuberance was immediately tamed as he quelled his leaking emotions. "As expected, his punishment will follow without discussion." He turned his attention toward the kneeling guilty. He loamed over him and the guard formed the intimidating atmosphere. The male bared his teeth to the ancient in a bold and insulting retort. The audience, appalled by such disrespect, grew angry at once.

_"_ _Temo di non."_ He spat with malice, now staring down his persecutors with dominance.

Aro only laughed. "Brave." He commented to himself. His demeanor changed as he grew the dominance in the stare down. His misty red eyes, all knowing, mocked him as he shrank back with his words.

"My, my… If dearest Anna could see such courage."

His tone, his sureness, her hunger-satisfied eyes…

A growl ripped through the room, soon accompanied by a furry of laughter.

_"Come si osa!?" _The vampire screamed in rage. "_Come si osa!?"_

The throng was amused by his mindless shouts of wrath. Aro beamed in pleasure at the happiness of his crowd. "Tell us, Jane. Was she appetizing? "

She basked in the glory of his humor and answer in her shrill voice. "Nothing a meal off the street couldn't beat." She smiled exposing her teeth with glee. Eyes immediately flickered to the mate of her meal, awaiting his reaction.

He was shaking violently with his head down. In a slow rise in volume, words flooded from his mouth like a chant.

"_Morire."_ He demanded with sick detestation.

"Wish we could." The throng cackled.

"Now, now." Aro said, gaining control of the company quickly. "Realize that I hold this 'trial' for many reasons." He sighed to bring forth a character of serious tone.

"As we can see, a change is among our beloved society and has been for years. It wasn't until now that it has truly uncovered itself as a threat regardless of our early suspicions. Our true nature has been challenged and for this, we have been well informed. This extremely minuet percentage of our kind is harmless… or is it? With this lifestyle, the contact with humans on a social level increases, this result in two very dangerous outcomes. The first is exposure as we have seen with Daemon and his human mate. Second, and most threatening, the hybrid children they create. Eight years ago we exempted my dear Carlisle's son and his freshly turned mate from the punishment I now offer. Their offspring was of no threat seeing as she was not an Immortal Child. Yet we barely covered the danger of these hybrid and their reckless parents had the potential of. The means of feeding from animal blood has offered us enemies as the method grows popular and spreads. With the aspiration to pollute our kind with this puts existence undercover in jeopardy. I announce that we stop this movement from contaminating our race any longer, punishment follows the realization of any vampire under the diet of animal blood."

Aro's solid law was set in the guard's minds as they waited for his next order. Yet the silence was broken by a menacing and insane cackle.

_"Ci sono in aumento."_

The room grew stiff with the echoing words of the condemned.

"_Non è possibile combattere noi."_

Aro's face fell into an unseen expression.

"_Finché abbiamo il nostro core, abbiamo prosperare."_

A grimace tugged at the end of the ancient's mouth. He raised his hand slowly, his milky eye not leaving the golden eyed vampire. His black eye brows curled downward, twisting his delicate features violently. The Italian vampire continued his chanting last words with vengeance.

_"Viva quelli d'oro. Essi vincere questa mostruosità."_

His fingers snapped in command. Immediately the hall grew alive with the movement of the guard.

Before he was ripped to pieces, his last words rang in the rue of Aro's mind.

_" Non sei santo."_

_**You are no longer holy…**_

* * *

_She's alone._

I squeezed my eyes and shook my head at the ever present thought. I knew I was hurting her; it hurt me more to leave her. I was scaling the forest numbly, dashing and dodging past the trees of the Olympic Peninsula. The rain was relentless as it tried with fruitless effort to beat me to the ground. I was determined and set. My plan had come to action and I was prepared for every sacrifice… yet I never could imagine the intensity of my consequences. I could feel the desolation within me, my own self-torture for the mistake I made so long ago. I only wish it didn't have to hurt her as I know it did.

My hollow chest cavity rattled like a marble in a tin kettle, empty and excruciating. The familiar feeling shocked my system again as it reminded me of my soulless heart. This barrenness was a burn that put my aching throat to shame. To think I was about to do again. I was a general on the battlefield, I just made a move that injured me and I was well informed. Now I was to continue, about to dig the sword deeper into my bleeding wounds. It was all a part of a rather stupid strategy that could no longer wait. My direction proceeded west towards the great Pacific. My mind was a peaceful quiet as I relaxed at the silence of thoughts, far from society. The next step of this suicidal plan was nigh. Regardless I had no time or necessity to wallow in the pain I felt, I had a goal.

And she had every right to know.

I slowed as I reached the border of which I was once prohibited to trespass. Civilization was close and I didn't want to spook the well guarded folks of the reservation in La Push. The scent was a wave of displeasure that I was desensitized of it. The musky odor of wolves was a natural sign of enemies that fought my procession past their territory borders. The rain had given up on me to my dismay and casual thoughts broke the silence of my mind. To this day, the border's relief for my family was a foreign experience. Rarely did we use our new freedom with the wolves after our "arranged alliance" so to speak. My gentle brisk was disrupted by a memorable and loud buzz in the calm of the air. I cursed my ignorance for my phone, which ringed in annoying intervals. I took it out as the florescent glow of the screen identified my caller.

It was Alice.

I didn't want any connection with the family, or anyone for that matter, but Alice was an aspect of dire importance, at least concerning the future. She usually called when she foresaw something. I sighed, ignoring the call instead. I was going to play this out without the help of a psychic. After the call died, another buzz erupted from the cell. I shook my head with protest as I continued walking to the destination, human eyes on me with simple observation, now with potential witnesses. By now it would be obvious to my sister that I was neglecting to answer. A different buzz sounded from the phone and I was surprised to see a text message. She must really be desperate.

_Don't do it._ It read with sharp edges. My hand instantly recoiled with irritation. The phone crumbled into dust in my hands as I crushed it in frustration. I didn't need her trying to control me. I already knew this was going to end badly and I was as prepared as I'll ever get for it. My footsteps were heard before I could approach the house, yet they waited for my formal knock.

The mansion was a very modern structure, built by Jacob, funded by us. It was roomy, but not lonely, grand but not majestic. I stepped up to the front porch and took a deep unnecessary breath. I was building my courage to confront my daughter with the mess I just created. We were her parents and our relationship status was of her interest. As I exhaled the opposite occurred. The agony of her absence was burning my veins, my determined confidence fled from the situation, my façade shattered under the pressure. I felt my body shake into misery as I submitted to the torture I fashioned for myself. In response I loamed around the door to my daughter's home as her musical thoughts drifted from subject to subject, waiting and wondering of my idle presence that she was aware of. I shook my head to clear it of the haze, to my disappointment it failed.

That's when I felt it. By body seemed to cool as my muscles bunched on sheer instinct. I halted to immediate stillness. Like stone I became one with nature, silent and motionless. Eyes wide and hitched, I froze in place. My body flooded with electricity, I was high wired. My senses expanded and scanned my circumference. My breath stopped and my mind was put on high alert.

I was being watched.

I could feel the pair of eyes bore into my back, but I refused to meet them. Never had such a feeling creep onto me. I felt like prey. I could hear no unfamiliar thoughts or smell any foreign scents. There was nothing. And as I turned around to my predator I met no gaze. There was nothing. Yet as I locked glares with the air, I could still_ sense _the eyes on me. I shook my head of the paranoia. It was only my nerves.

I sighed and knocked on the door, still uncomfortable, still miserable.

With dark silky hair at chin length and light copper skin Jacob answered the door, his black eyes growing wide with surprise.

"Edward…er…" He shifted awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" he was hesitant to ask obviously, afraid to touch a nerve. His words opened my consciousness to my appearance. I must have been a mess. I saw myself through his eyes. My face was like chipped stone, cracking and eroding, but adamant and cold. Dark purple bruises under my eyes intensified my tortured look as my look seemed to stare at nothing in particular. My hair was a disheveled array of dirty bronze; I could almost feel the grit collecting on it. My clothes were damp and worn and I looked like a man straight from a blender set on 'chop'. I couldn't sympathize as Jacob cringed mentally at my state of being.

"I need to speak with Renesmée." I croaked in an almost hoarse voice. He shifted backwards apprehensive to call his wife to my attention, hesitant to remove his gaze for— according to his thoughts: a rare sight. "Please." I hastened him with little life, a sour tang on my tongue as I practically rasped the words in such pity-worthy cries.

"Dad?" My daughter was at the door immediately, her bronzy array of soft wavy hair tide in a ponytail that bobbed as she approached. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with worry, I found myself lost in the deepness of her stare that I had been deprived of seeing for so long. Her youthful face displayed such anxiety at the sight of me. "What's wrong?"

Her hands were on my shoulders as she immediately moved me inside and sat me down on her living room sofa. Ironically, I felt my age for once. Like a normal family, the child was assisting the father. Jacob was right behind her as she tried to bring life to my eyes, which seemed dead and distant in her view point.

"Dad?" she cried. "Dad?"

"I need to talk to you." I gruffly stated. "…alone." I finished looking at the curious Jacob who shuffled off in response.

"What's wrong, dad, something's not right."

"I didn't come here to lie to you Renesmée."

Her soft features melted. "Then don't."

I sighed, building up everything I had for these words.

"Your mother and I… maybe even the rest of the family as well… We have parted our separate ways." I looked up to see her reaction, not meaning to put it so blunt. Her mind was instantly sent in a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

Her face welled up, blood rushing to her eyes, pounding at her face like weights. "What?" she sobbed. I could see her face turn red with pressure and no sooner did her breathing hitch and her eye lashes collected the ever increasing water in her eyes that flooded her vision.

"Understand that it's only temporary… I promise. It'll all go away eventually." I found myself cooing to her like I had when she was little. Back then, she would seek comfort and assurance and be done with it, but she was older, and her attitude brought forth new behavior. Now, she would not settle with the censored truth.

"_Why?"_ She choked out. With that the water works came with amazing speed. The tears streamed down her face like a waterfall and soft wails escaped her lips.

I couldn't answer. There was no feasible way to explain myself.

"It'll go away, I promise." I could only assure the foggy future.

"_Why?"_ she questioned again. It became clear that like her mother, she would not give in.

"We are all just having a disagreement—"

"I'm not a child anymore!" She looked at me, seeing the true culprit for this recent hell I was putting everyone through. Her thoughts said it all.

_I want the truth. Don't baby me. She's my mother._

I looked down and I heard her speak, yet not to me. "Jacob, stay back." The shape shifter was expressing obvious furry as he inched closer and closer to the living room he left. He couldn't form a clear thought as he stared at me.

I braced myself for the unpredictable as I once again breathed in useless oxygen.

"I exposed to your mother some feelings that did not fair too well with her. I hurt her by trying to escape reality. And I left her as my final option." I did not look up to their gazes as I heard a heartbeat race. No mouth opened as the room filled with shoats and screams. Every thought, scrambled and insane made a lightning fast jerk in the same direction. Before I could react, I felt the world move under my feet; the wall came at me with furry and a force like no other was applied to my throat.

My eyes opened to yet another room in shambles; the wall that supported me was hanging by a thread as my son-in-law shook like an earthquake, his teeth bared as he pierced his fingers to the best of his ability into my neck.

"_You_ _left her!" _He screamed on the brink of his self control. "Do you remember what happened last time you did this to her!? You almost killed her!"

"Well now she can't die." He roared in response to my thoughtless retort.

_"What do you care?_" I sneered. "_She doesn't matter to you anymore. No one does."_

He snapped away from me in unbearable fury. I crumbled to the ground like a rag doll as he turned away, looking at his imprint with agonizing and apologetic eyes, repeating his emotions in his thoughts as he looked at his source of gravity. He vibrated with the speed of light, allowing himself to submit to the beckoning ferocity. In an instant, Jacob Black no longer existed in the haze of rage. He exploded and his form became that of a beast. The shaggy red-brown pelt of the enormous canine gleamed in the rouge that seemed to leak from his angry form. In the barricade of his own house, the wolf struggled beneath the cramped spaces. Yet his black eyes were locked onto me. His razor maw was a vicious snarl, fangs exposed, chops open, face wrinkled and twisted, ears high in his head, pointed in malicious intent and his tail was whipping the air like a whirl wind. His growl put my pitiful squeaks to shame as he filled every pore of the room with the sound of his presence. His razor claws dug into the hardwood floor, ripping the planks like paper. He was the creature equipped to kill me and I was dancing with death.

I looked at his savage threat to me as he dared not to attack. Inside me I felt a desire rise from the ashes. I wanted this. The thrill of this rare danger was refreshing. Yet a different monster within me wanted the fight we never got… A grin appeared on my face as I irked him on.

"Yet I shouldn't be rude." I recited to the beast casually, something taking over me. I could feel my weak mind submit to the darkness of this personality, the character I hadn't seen in so many years. I could see my face in the near future with this identity, blood-red eyes and a sinister smile. I welcomed him as the wolf inched closer.

"I mean you love her daughter more than her."

He growled. I found a dry pleasure in it.

"You're rather fickle you know? Can't win a girl so you go for her daughter."

That did it. He snapped. The large dog coiled into a spring in the small living room. He charged at me with blind rampage, reckless to his surroundings. The plywood snapped under the mighty beast's strength and I did not react to his attack.

His dagger-like teeth snapped around my torso in a blinding instant.

Reality seemed to scream in harmony with my cry of agony as Jacob's fangs penetrated my indestructible layer of stone skin. An abnormal high danced in my head as the pain zapped my nerves to crisps, as my unyielding skin broke for the first time since my change, as the blood from my past meal oozed into the wolfs mouth, and as my wounds burned with the insane fire of my active venom. I screamed as this teeth dug deeper into me igniting a whole new type of pain. I clamped my exposed teeth in torture. I felt myself being lifted under his over powering jaws, Jacob allowed grunts to escape as I became a rag doll at his furious mercy. The dog shook his head with me in his maw, like a chew toy and with his violent jerks and every responding rip of pain through me; he propelled me across the room, the wall holding no advantage to my clash. I wasn't the only one to scream as I collided and destroyed the wall into splinters, Renesmée, cried as I collapsed onto the rubble.

As of recent my reaction to this would be ignorance, but as I glared at this monster that now crouched in an offensive position, I saw a metaphor.

I slowly got to my feet, immediately holding my subtly bleeding wound as a crutch. I could feel the small sting as my venom got to work, already healing the array of puncture wounds in my torso. In the eyes of my enemy I saw my black-eyed complexion and my bloodied clothing, yet my face was maniac. I was smiling sickly, I saw myself cackle with insanity.

"Come on pup." My mad glee was in disarray, a crooked grin like a drunken man plaster across my normally composed face. I swung back and forth on my feet, shifting my weight like a seesaw as I glared at his crouched arrangement. It was a method of confusion as I dashed towards him—possessed— as I shifted to my left for the third time. I charged as wild as a lion's attack, my fist pulling back and releasing like lightning at the wolf's muzzle. I missed as he darted back with impressive speed, yet I screamed yet again as his maw clamped onto my attacking arm.

He launched me into the sofa, shattering it to splints, but his jaw was locked onto my arm as I became a living tetherball, swinging at Jacob's mercy into the ceiling and walls. Still bound by his mighty fangs I remained in the crater in the floor, no sooner his razor claws dung into my chest, reopening his first bite. My eyes grew a darker onyx as blood flooded from my system. Said eyes jolted wide with realization as the giant dog put all his weight on me_. Oh shit_. An enormous ripping sound echoed through the house followed by my bloodcurdling screech as the wolf pulled back on my captive arm with his large chops.

Jacob tossed aside my right arm like garbage.

Underneath all the agony and bleeding I could still feel the faintest connection to the decapitated arm, I twitched a finger of said appendage in this knowledge…

I howled as he dug his claws in my face, across my eyes and crisscrossing through my already sliced chest. My shirt had turned to bloody rags while Jacob's russet fur was growing a slight red stain at my limited blood flow leaked like a waterfall onto him. He continued to tear at me, breaking the skin as my teeth would his. His blows outmatched Rosalie and Bella's like a repeated pattern, dragging the knives slowly and then ranking them without a second thought. His mind was wild and savage, completely animal as nothing coherent formed. Under the torture I felt my absent appendage drag across the floor in a completely different atmosphere. Regardless of the agony, I smiled, there was the ever assuring thought that I expressed.

"Nothing you do will hurt as much as her gone." I felt myself laugh maniacally. I could no longer sense myself. Embracing my true, malignant nature as a predator, I grinned while the monster took over.

With a free maw, the animal attacked with painful and piercing jabs. I could feel the endless assaults yet I saw no death. Jacob was no different than I. He was the personification of a monster and I was more furtive in the message. We both had this potential— to be vicious killers— yet only the beast from the fairy tales could prove himself before the witness of an eight year old that he was the truly victorious. He roared a growl and I snapped into reality, opportunity knocking. It was an abnormal sensation when my severed limb jumped onto Jacob's unsuspecting form.

Almost immediately, Jacob cried in pain as he tossed around for no apparent reason. The victorious smile was mine to have as the wolf released me, occupied by an unknown aid. I grew smug when my decapitated arm wrapped around the beast's neck, tossing him in a struggle for air. Engaged with his resistance, I seized the moment kicking the dog's navel which was exposed in his toils. Jacob shrieked, being launched into the wall, destroying furniture in the process. I jumped to my feet and dashed to the canine that limply whimpered in a heap on the floor. I allowed my right arm to relax from strangling him as I casually grabbed it from his mound of fur. At the relief from my arm's labor, Jacob gasped for air and scrambled to his feet with a minor hindered rebound. I placed my stray limb on the open and bloody hole on my shoulder, the venom working furiously on my recovery. I bounced back away from the slowly arising dog, waiting for the limb to heal.

_Just a few more seconds…_

I thought impatiently as Jacob got on all fours. Healing was something vampires did pretty quickly, yet severed limbs took more time. The canine shook his head to rid of distortion, instantly crouching again at my sight. The venom was stinging once again.

_Three_

His muscles coiled.

_Two_

His claws flexed.

_One_

He charged once again, right into my extended right fist.

At his impact I slammed my foot in a drop kick at his face, his muzzle clashing with the floor in a deafening boom. I hurled another drop kick, this time at his upper body. I heard the undeniable snaps of bone. Like a rocket in reverse I followed up with a crashing fist downward. The cackling chorus of skeleton and internal damage accompanied his painful shrieks and whimpers, blood spewing from the creature's muzzle. The hardwood floors gave in to the brawl above it, cracking under the pressure.

The advantage.

The beautiful sound of his pitiful cries.

The internal glory of victory.

It was dominance like no other that fueled this monster within me. My mentally weak mind didn't fight this dark possession that had come over me. No sense of moral could stop me. This power was amazing, _natural_. All my emotional anguish that toiled me not too long ago seemed to vanish under this blissful variety of compensations. No comparison could be made. It was relief from the soulless void I dwelled in all this time. I felt the curdling bloodlust boil to the peaks of my self-control. I welcomed it in open arms.

My mouth opened, my teeth bared, my venomous and ultimately poisonous bite hovered over the neck of the defeated wolf—Jacob, a long forgotten enemy of old times.

My fangs gleamed over the doomed failure…

"STOP!" screamed the innocent bystander of the battle. Renesmée was trembling in her suffocating emotions.

Everything faded as I looked into her deep, mysterious eyes. I exhaled, frozen, the electrifying sting of my monster's power dissolved with it.

"Renesmée." I breathed over her bleeding husband.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. "LEAVE! GO AWAY!"

"Nessie."

"I HATE YOU! _LEAVE_!" tears pooled from her already salt stain face. She wailed in frustration. Her hands went to her face; she shielded the world from her broken features. She couldn't speak. Jacob moaned while he faded into unconsciousness.

"Jacob." Renesmée jolted from her ball of tears and was at his side without delay. "Jacob." She rustled his fur, trying to wake him. She trembled, noticing my presence again.

"Get out." Her voice shook. "I never want to see your face again. Leave _now._"

As quickly as my savage intentions left, my world erupted into microscopic pieces. The numbness returned to me as if it had never left. The truth was radiating off her heartbroken figure. I stood up straight and with a blank, bloodied, scratched, shattered face I walked away with the appearance of false courage…

_You are no father of mine._

Her thoughts echoed in the silence of my head and the peace of the demolished welcoming rooms. She was right. I could not be her father. I could not be Bella's husband. I could not love anyone.

After all, I was a soulless creature, damned to hell.

I stepped out of my daughter's house like nothing happened. My wounds had already healed yet the blood was crusted and dried upon my face and chest, my clothes were in shreds and my eyes were a hungry coal black. I made a statement with my choices. I would follow through, whether or not I would damage anything permanently. I had to set things right even though my daughter's forgiveness would never exist, I could still try to mend the hearts I had damaged. The plan was in its early stages so progress was unnoticeable. I was only getting started. I could never give up, I promised. I would come back to her; I would tame this growing beast within me, I would right every wrong.

Behind me, I felt the imminent sensation of watchful eyes, observing and monitoring my every move with interest. _My guardian angel_.

* * *

_**No rhyming GOD!**_

_**Okay this chapter marks the start of a new 'season' as we dub them. We must say it's pretty long ( we never intended for such). Focuses change and new things are revealed! We open with... THE PLOT! We must say: We hate the Volturi, they make stories so complicated and over our heads, yet they are important. As of now, they are just a sub-plot, but just wait….We had to make a choice this chapter: we could A) continue in Bella's point of view and torture you guys with intense angst B)Continue in Edward's point of view and also experience extreme angst or C) open differently and lighten up on the drama.**_

_**We chose C cause we know we have been bombarding our readers with so much. Edward's point of view was watered down in thought because of this. If you can't tell he is just as broken as poor Bella is now, he's just determined with an unknown plan. The Volturi scene was absolutely fun to write and if you also can't tell, in the world of vampires, vegetarians have become popular, and so has the idea of reproduction all due to the Cullen's historic example eight years ago. It was already a threat, yet now it's become apparent. Poor Daemon was plot food… basically he experienced the same situation as Edward and Bella. Now our Italian vamp said some things and we guess we'll translate what he said with our amazing skills with google translator… we know it's horrible Italian… don't sue us.**_

_**Temo di non.—**_ _**I fear not./ I don't fear you ((like we said.))**_

_**Come si osa.—**_ _**How dare you.**_

_**Morire.—Die**_

_**Ci sono in aumento—We are rising.**_

_**Non è possibile combattere noi— You can't fight us.**_

_**Finché abbiamo il nostro core, abbiamo prosperare.—[as long as] we have our core, we thrive/prosper.**_

_**Viva quelli d'oro—Long live those Golden.**_

_**Essi vincere questa mostruosità.— they will conquer/win this monstrosity**_

_**Non sei santo—You are no longer holy.**_

**_Very cryptic_**… _**can you catch our drift? Sercret-society-bent-against-the-Volturi much? Core? What do they mean? What or who is their core? Questions….**_

_**Aw, bet you guys are cringing at Edward's constant beatings. I swear, we don't give him a break… You could probably tell he was succumbing to his dark side— haven't you heard he's mad? Continue reading to find out Bella's reaction, the volturi's next move and Edward's notorious scheme…**_

_**Choose a good playlist while reading this, it works wonders.**_

_**~It-Ended-At-3**_


	9. Desolate

**8. Desolate**

* * *

There was a sense of déjà vu. Plain and simple. The description does not need a SAT-style essay. It did not deserve a shower of comparisons or intensifiers bent on buttering up the truth. Emotions could not truly be conveyed through words, so when attempting such an impossibility, it's best to not waste your energy and keep it simple. Digression aside, my state of mind was describable in one simple word.

Numbness.

I could go one about how painful it was to walk, to move, to wait, and to watch. I could compare my appearance to a corpse and continue off my emotions with the metaphor. I could explain how my old friend 'Mr. Gapping-hole-in-my-chest' decided to visit with a new look. There was always time to elaborate on my soullessness, my aching chest, my cold desolation, my emptiness, my personal funeral precession, my grief, my guilt, my anger, my heartbreak. I could waste everyone's time with meaningless phrases of my misery that is old news anyway. Yet why should I? I just did.

I didn't even exist anymore. The rainstorm cried as I continued to lay on the soggy grass, unmoved like a portion of the earth. I was sprawled like a rag doll inanimately still in the howl of the thunderstorm. I dared not to breathe the air that seemed tainted with a blessing I didn't deserve. Did I want to move? Did I even want to take another step? I didn't follow him this time. There was no hope in his parting words; I didn't want to have any. I just waited around as if there was the slightest of optimism, like he would turn around all the sudden and laugh everything off, helping me up like the gentleman he is.

The sky turned darker, the storm turning to a light drizzle, then by morning, the air was still. The cycle continued like this. Night, then day, a little rain, a little clouds, a few stars, a few birds. Time was passing like it always does. I couldn't recall a date or time when I rose from my coffin in the ground. The time consuming ball of fire was soon to peer over the horizon to greet distant neighbors. It was in the best interest of the town to stay clear of potential blinding factors with the sun and my enchanting layer of diamond-like skin. The forest raced in a blur as I dodged the warm, golden lights of the sun as if repulsed. I turned my back on the small house and sanctuary of escape. I felt like a traitor, a guilty traitor. I was leaving my father without an explanation; I was leaving my hometown without embracing it like a final moment. Forks wouldn't last forever, but I would.

I drifted on at blinding speeds without aim. I shook my head violently as the uncontrollable thoughts poured into my head, too strong to overcome, too intriguing to pass up. Why did I feel like he was right? Why did I feel all of the blame focus on me? Why was it that I felt a growing sense of self-loathing? I heard the sound of the ocean fade long ago. I was east-bound and dazed. It was when the foliage and layout struck me familiar that I slowed. The sun was one-fourth its way up the sky and I was shielded from its rays from the familiar South Dakota forest. I sighed, seeing an inevitable fate, turning my direction slightly north-east and dashing off to the Cullen house.

Why was I going back? I couldn't find solace in his family members than I could him. Regardless, I found myself on the back porch entering through the Plexiglas sliding door. I walked past the kitchen and into the hallway of the eerily quiet home. The house was slowly loosing occupants, the silence was the result. Was anyone even here? I couldn't hear a thing. Yet that's what made me jump when Esme turned a corner right in front of me.

"Bella?" Her words were flooded with exasperated relief.

I didn't reply. I felt my eyes darken with my mood like an overcastting shadow. It was then I realized how stiff and solid my expression was, like I hadn't moved a single facial muscle in a long time. The motherly vampire seemed to read my expression. Heartbreakingly, she mimicked my expression. She looked broken already, like she had been crying.

"He… He's gone…" She looked away as if to hid tears. The blow it must have been to her. He was her son, at least as close as one could get to one. He existed in a very special place in her heart, the place that was meant for her deceased child.

"Yes." I stated simply with a surprisingly hoarse voice. Then all of the sudden the bottled up pressure of feelings saw a weakness in my carefully composed emotions. I gritted my teeth together as I attempted to fight the overwhelming pressure. I lost.

"Yes, he's gone. He's left me and I don't understand why!" Esme flinched at my rising voice, at my anger and sadness.

"Bella." She whispered with pity. It only angered me.

"I don't get it!" I screamed, undoubtedly frustrated. My hands flew to my face in an attempt to keep the pieces together. "He promised. He _promised._ He said he'd never leave me again! _Never!_"

Esme could only watch as I vented.

"Does he really love me?" I sobbed my voice cracking.

"He does." His mother looked me in the eye with an incredible sureness. "Never doubt his love for you." She seemed to weaken suddenly. "He has a good reason for all this. He must have a good reason. He always does." I could easily tell she was only hoping.

I looked up at her. "Then what is it!? What's his true motive? Why is he doing this to me!?"

She looked taken aback. "I—I don't know…" I jerked away from her now realizing that she was touching my shoulder for emotional support. My teeth grinded behind my lips as I dashed up the steps, leaving my poor mother for all intensive purposes behind in my dust. I was exploding with anger and frustration, sorrow and pain.

"I know." I muttered as I stormed into my room. I closed the door behind me, pressing my back against it in a teenaged manner. It was a statement, protesting against any visitors. Safe behind walls, it came out all at once. My screams and wails were all I could muster with tearless eyes. I sobbed out all my emotions till I was dry and desolate. I couldn't stand this and he knew that. I didn't want to be helpless to this fate once again, waiting for some sort of rescue. I had to do something about it and heal myself for once. The last time this happened, I did nothing, but now that I'm different, changed, I can handle myself. I can do something about this, or at least, I can try.

I needed him back; I needed him to want me again. But he loved _her_. The girl I once was. The human I once was. I wailed again falling into a fetal position against the door. I thought he loved me for _me_. I was still Bella. I was still me. Or at least, I think. I looked at my pale hand in the dim light. It was hard and lean, holding an artistic structure. It was the hand I placed on his chest as I aroused him playfully with adoration. My hand was strong and taught. It was nothing close to the pudgy appendages of flesh that he would hold so tenderly in times of imminent danger. Yet why was it the latter felt more love, more genuine feeling in the action? His heart was stolen by a human and with her it stayed. I would do anything to get him to love me even if he had to love me as a…

Human.

My sobbed turned into hiccups.

_Anything._ It was a solution, so clear and soothing. I would do _anything_ to get him back, even become human. Yet was it even possible?

There's only one way to find out.

I jumped to my feet, shaken and wobbly after a hard cry. The dainty light of late evening told me how much time had pass since my last encounter with him. Not even a day. I was wary as I exited my room and made my way down the hall. No Alice, no Jasper. I could only wonder where they were. I reached the room at the end of the hallway, faintly remembering what had happened earlier today. As I walked slowly into Carlisle's study, the mess of papers from his son's office seemed to return, bringing about the catastrophe of this dark day. The room was empty and spotless, Carlisle must be away. I felt a pang of pity and regret for Esme who was in the house alone. Yet his absence was a relief to me. The neatly kept office was scholarly and elegant with artistic masterpieces adorning the walls as a timeline to express the powerful vampire's life. The vast bookshelf was the subject of my search. At first I was polite at grazing the novels with respect, but as my search remained fruitless I grew frustrated and angry. Soon the books were thrown off the shelf and smacked across the room with inpatients. There has to be _something_. I preached in my head as I skewered the novels.

Humanity. The issue was common. Right?

As I torn the final book off the shelf that read _"The Modern Medical Practice"_ I screamed in frustration. Carlisle knew everything, even things he probably shouldn't. My eyes locked onto his desk instantly and I dashed into the drawers feeling horribly guilty as I intruded on his personal data. He was no doubt involved with the Volturi, at least at one time he was. He knew of the existence of practically every creature, mythical or real, alive. He understood how every vampiric aspect of us worked. He had to know something even close to the subject of humanity, maybe even conducted some research of his own, or an experiment or two. It isn't like he never desired it. I knew there wasn't an answer to the issue, or else the Cullen family would be as normal as everyone else, yet any information of it was one step closer to humanity, and thus, one more step closer to _his _acceptance. The thought of him fueled me as I scanned every nook and cranny of Carlisle's desk. I stopped all of the sudden as I pulled through the final, unchecked drawer. There, smack dab in the middle was a key.

Everything clicked as I saw in the corner of the room a locked file cabinet, isolated eerily away from the other furniture of the room. Grabbing the key I stepped over the mess of books on the floor. I tested it on the top file. Inside there were files of official house, electric, and car bills, papers and insurance. The next had the information on the past real estates and vehicles, much like the one above but more dated and certainly larger. I unlocked the next which caught my interest. It was not filled with the desired information but it was intriguing. Filed inside were individual records of every Cullen member. I began peeking through each one nosily. The documents had the photos of each member and a detailed analysis of their background. Carlisle must use it as a databank when creating new aliases and information to forge identities through the very infamous Jay Jinks. Then the name _Edward_ caught my attention in the array of records. I pulled out an assortment of documents from his file and laid it across the floor involuntarily.

I saw his face and cringed, throwing the paper across the room.

Yet another document caught my eye. It read:

_Number 2, Warson lane, Chicago, Il_

It was an address. I uncovered the paper from under the heap of information. I gasped as I uncovered the will of Edward Senior. It enclosed property and a large sum of wealth all directed to their son. Elizabeth Masen's jewelry and possessions and Attorney Edward Senior Masen's property were all passed down to their son. They really must have loved their child. No doubt Elizabeth was concerned enough to have a _vampire _rescue her son from the fatal influenza. I let out a groan as a hazy pain erupted in my mind. It was the feeling of sheer agony as I thought of him. I threw all the contents in my hand aside just as I did his data. Numbly, I placed the key in the final cabinet, my true goal emerging from the digression.

The click of the concluding drawer created a feeling of anticipation and eagerness. What awaited me inside was shocking.

At first I couldn't tell what was stored in it yet as I scanned each record, it all came apparent.

Vampire database major.

I truly felt criminal as I opened the documents and data Carlisle collected in his early years. It had everything, from the many array of theories Carlisle developed to the various laws and acts passed by the royal family. Historic timelines of vampire history and scientific breakdowns of the anatomy and systems of various beings were carefully alphabetized. It certainly was a deal of information. I spent the rest of the day's light and deep into the night briefly going through each document. I suddenly stopped, clutching a paper.

It was a formally typed letter, sent and received a matter of years ago. It read:

_Dear Carlisle Cullen MD._

_It has come to the attention to the Committee of Advancement and Development that you have once again refused another request of labor in the hallowed facility of Research and Experimentation. As it has been in the interest of highly respected and patron producer Aro of Volterra that you be yet again a generous member of the Research and Experimentation Board of Scientist. You are well aware of the great development the entire facility as a whole creates and offers to the public of our kind. To the importance of self-awareness and development, the addition of your assistance would truly be beneficial and as such desired. Your theories and innovative ideas are stunning and famous to the Board of Awareness and Performance and the aid with the mysteries surround the foreign creatures has justly promoted progress in the past. Your retirement was a serious loss and our request for your reacceptance will forever stand. The future of advancement for our race is in desperate need of your exquisite knowledge and sharp mind and we politely request for your employment at our facility._

_Sincerely,_

_President of the Committee of Advancement and Development_

_Gregory Scott Wilson PhD_

_With further recommendation and approval by,_

_Producer and Patron of Data_

_Aro of Volterra _

_The Facility of Study and Exploration of Vampirism and Paranormal Existences,_

_Death Valley, California._

I dropped the letter instantly after processing it. A Volturi sponsored research facility? That was farfetched… _really_ farfetched. I looked at the creative insignia to the right of the company's name. The place was certainly the real deal, a secret _from_ the government investigation plant made by vampires _for_ vampires. Impressive. If the Volturi were behind it I could see some justification. Aro _was_ one curious vampire, why not sponsor some type of organization bent on giving information just for you? Plus, vampirism was a tricky subject that was rather mysterious in many aspects, vampires needed biology just as much as a human. Like the letter said "Self-awareness" was important for any race. Yet my kind didn't seem that organized. It was suspicious behavior.

Another factor in this mess was that Carlisle was a former member of this facility. He was a scientist for the Volturi, the thought seemed traitorous with them being notorious in my history. Yet indeed it was true that there is only innocence in the deed. From the looks of it, they really wanted him back.

I was still flabbergasted at the idea of such a program when it hit me. My answer. There was bound to be some type of study on rehumanization on a particular level. Or at least with the information produced I could go off on my own. This all seemed like too much,

Yet now I had a goal. I would go to this facility and take all the information I needed to become human again.

Folded the letter and placed it in my pocket carefully. Glancing briefly at the room and its newly acquired mess I felt sheepish guilt. Why had I raided it in such a manner? The taps of someone ascending up the steps sounded across the hall and into the destroyed study. Instantly I felt criminal and caught. No sooner did Carlisle, with the deep night's light shining off his wise and magnificent face, appear in the door way looking somber and uncaring. He walked into the room as if nothing was out of place, as if I didn't exist and sat down at his desk which still lay untamed and unorganized. He seemed to stare at nothing, lost in his own world, losing his powerful and all-knowing atmosphere. He was broken.

It hurt to look at his face as it twisted in regret and sorrow. The majesty of my coven's leader was weak and pitiful all of the sudden, no longer did it hold the prideful glory reflected off its leader's face. Carlisle appeared shameful and hurt, grieving and passive, weak and vulnerable. I stood up from the corner of the room and placed my hand on the cherry desk of the silently grieving man.

He looked up at me and then everything came back to me again; his absence, his neglect and abandonment. The powerful leader in front of me just lost his son and I just lost my husband.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could say with his rich ocher eyes piercing my soul gently. I sighed quietly.

"Me too." With that I turned my back to my adoptive father and with the feeling of numbness, pain, and new found determination, I walked out the door of the desolate Cullen house, destine to set things right.

* * *

_**Wow. Finally. Sorry about the short Hiatus but the month of December is incredibly busy for us. Also the plot had a few holes and shaky transitions that had to be covered. Yet as of now we present to you Chapter 8 part 2 of the season 2 openers. As you can tell we're setting our main characters for the road ahead giving them goals and laying the foundation of sticky plot. Yet now you can watch, wait, and see where Edward and Bella go from here. Bella desires humanity and Edward… it's hard to tell but we'll make it clearer meanwhile the Volturi are stirring up a pot of goodies.**_

_**First off we wanted to describe Bella's feelings in a unique way in the beginning. We felt like we were harping on and on about the same damn thing over and over and we are pretty sure it's annoying, so we told it like it was. Now we introduce plot with this 'Facility'… we know, from the sound of it, it seems—well farfetched. Yet with a bit more background that we will be providing it will seem like a more natural Twilight-universe kinda thing to do. Plus we think it's kinda cool… and justifiable. I mean with all this science incorporated there has to be at least a small group focus on that type of research and with Aro all curious about everything… yeah. But Bella ain't off when she thinks it's suspicious behavior… oh it is, very much indeed and there are many reasons with that. We must say one thing: Poor Carlisle! **__****__** With the information and thoughts that we have going through our heads, you'd be sobbing too.**_

_**Before we say too much we depart with an apology for our tardiness and would like to address a warning for future chapters:**_

_**In future chapters there will be an…"OC" We guess. We aren't trying to repeal the OC-haters (We know we hate OC's—hypocrites) here we are asking that they bare with this "OC" (we use quotations for a reason) for this OC is one of those "come and go people who hold no importance to the main plot and climax". Basically this "OC" is a device, a tool for us as authors to use and manipulate throughout the story and plot for purposes only we can know. Yet as it goes on, readers will be in for a pleasant surprise about this "OC" KuhKuhKuh…..**_

_**Thank you for reading, Please, please, **__**please review,**__** fav, and alert.**_

_**~It-Ended-At-3**_

_**Oh and readers… the climax is very far away, yet not without interesting and awesome plot twists!**_


	10. Innocence

**We dedicate this chapter to a very wonderful reviewer who really knows how to shower two writers in compliments of encouragement. This chapter wouldn't have been pumped out so fast if it wasn't for your support ****JenniferWL.**

_**9. Innocence**_

**Edward POV**

There was a strange, natural feeling to what I was doing at the moment. I was wandering aimlessly for a man with a goal. Yet the truth was that I didn't know where to start or how. Also in accurate honesty, I wasn't too sure about that goal. What was I trying to do? What was I trying to prove? My life wasn't some hallmark fairytale, why should I treat it like one? Lately in spoken context I would be very cryptic about this drive of mine, yet in reality I just didn't want to say it allowed. It just didn't seem like enough. The reason I left my wife and sabotaged my relationship with my daughter was to…

Learn to accept myself.

I sighed as I continue to just walk at a normal human pace through the dense forest of who knows where. Yes, it was stupid, but practical. I knew that the only solution for this mess lied in my changing since Bella could do nothing about her situation. It was _me_ that couldn't accept what she'd become, it was because I still couldn't accept what I had become. Vampirism truly was a curse of many dynamics. I mean, if I truly loved her as I did, why would I give in to her blind request and take away her soul? I damned her and I never wanted to be damned in the first place. I wonder what would have happened if I had somehow found a way to be human again— would she have stayed for me? The scenario had dream-like properties to it. Humanity. It was so desirable, I coveted it. Yet since I hadn't had a human breath in over 80 years I was doomed to live without potential. I felt so restricted in this body, so frozen. My emotions were hurting the people I loved so I had to admit myself for who and _what_ I was so that maybe when I came back to her on my knees, she would forgive me and understand that like that day so many years ago, I did it for her.

Now the question was: How do you find yourself? I knew I had to do this alone and that it wasn't going to take a few words of Carlisle-wisdom and some form of spiritual-enlightenment meditation. This was the real deal, I had to go out there and contradict myself on purpose. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park that's for sure.

I tried to occupy myself around the situation at hand and ignore the true anguish I felt about it all. I was so masochistic… Bella, vampire or not, was nowhere in sight and I truly needed her. On cue a series of other regrets and guilt washed over me. Her humanity, her soul, her old life… It wouldn't stop. My throat was burning with thirst and I felt utterly miserable. My clothes were still tattered and blood stained and my face had a nice, thick layer of dry blood crusted and smeared all over my features. I didn't look as pretty as I was supposed to. My coal black eyes were dangerous and threatening. To think I just went hunting a few days ago. Never had I lost that much blood in a battle that vicious.

I supported my head with my hand as I continued just as aimless as before. My teeth ached to sink into something and my throat screamed at me. It wasn't just my thirst that caused this, but my pride. I was victorious in keeping Jacob at bay as much as it pained my daughter, yet something dark inside me was whispering in my ear. It wanted me to finish the job that I was so close to completing. It wanted me to clamp my maw into the beast and watch his fruitless struggle as my venom killed him slowly. A wicked smile appeared on my face out of nowhere. His roaring screams would have proven the two things he was: a monster _and_ a coward. It was an image of just deserts seeing him cry as much as a beastly wolf could as he agonizingly died at a snail pace, the venom attacking his system like a torch of white-hot fire eating his veins…

No! I shook my head of the image as the menacing smile faded from my lips. What the hell was wrong with me? Jacob was my son-in-law, a friend. _And an old, unpredictable enemy by nature that desired to kill you and steal your love…_ I shuddered at the thought and the accompanied emotion of anger that entered my weak mind. My sudden wave of uncontrollable thoughts reminded me of my insane behavior in front of Renesmée. I was psychotic. I don't think I ever felt the desire to kill so red-hot since my vegetarian detour in the 20's. What _was_ wrong with me?

As I proceeded forward the constant scurry of animals was heard next to the peaceful silence of a quiet mind. I needed to sink my teeth into one of those creatures. Yet the burning pain was a punishment for my sins. Just like last time, I wasn't going to eat, not one bit. I still looked like a mess. I may have healed from the fight pretty instantly but my right arm felt weird and the blood from my past meals were in the formation of the ranked crisscross scars across my chest and face. Not only that, but I felt incredibly hollow and sensitive. Every step sent me into an emotional struggle of pain. I would just have to endure it.

I shifted my weight to the other foot when it happened. Like an electrifying jolt of icy caution, I froze immediately as the eerie sensation of piercing and watchful eyes hit me hard. I exhaled slowly, not moving. I was being watched… again. This wasn't the first sensation. I've been getting them occasionally since the ordeal with Jacob. Yet like the past four times this has happened to me, the feeling came with nothing more. I smelled nothing, I heard nothing, I sensed no thoughts, and obviously I saw nothing. But I did feel its presence. And at the moment my little guardian angel was behind me… _directly_ behind me. My head whirled, desiring to attack, yet nothing was there, I knew it. My body felt like lead and an eerie chill coerced through me. And that's when I shivered.

Yes, I shivered. Vampires don't get cold, I know that. Yet why was it that an indescribable chill swept me off my feet like a glacier? I shuddered again, still frozen and alert. Then I gave up. I turned around to face my stalker, only to find the spot empty like the last four times this feeling came to me. Nothing, there was nothing behind me. Yet the feeling was still there, the cold, lonely feeling like nothing I've ever felt before. This was getting weird. I forced my feet forward and as I proceeded the chill left me slowly.

I released a grateful sigh, escaping the iron clad desolation of ice and entering my _normal_ emotions of desolation. I walked with quicker haste; I wasn't a coward that was just weird. It was apparent that I was following a trail in some public camp site. I now grew aware of the signs. I also looked at the sky; it was growing dark, the day passing. I didn't know what the weather was like or if it was even safe to be near the public during the light of day, but I wouldn't risk it, I was a creature of the night anyway. As I approached the popular camping location the gradual and faint trickle of human, everyday thoughts drifted into my mind. It almost felt like _I_ had no privacy, with everyone in my head, even though my thoughts were secret to each prattling voice.

I walked closer and saw an end to the trail. I walked out into a clearing with the familiar black paved road, a parking lot from the looks of it, and fairly distanced portions of land each with one simple electrical outlet. The camp sites were unusually empty for a day in summers end. There were signs that directed to the restrooms, visitor's center, lake, cabins and other demo graphs of land named after trees. I turned to my right, hugging the border to the woods and continued on, following the way of the land. Every step I made beckoned the night further, time passing slowly. I didn't want to do this fast. Since I was rather lost and didn't have a particular list of things to do, anything I did need to take some time. Doing it at inhuman speeds would only make the day longer. I gave another sigh when the familiar scent of humans entered my nostrils.

It had been so very long since I had any true contact with a human. Charlie was an exception because as the years went by the tenor of his scent dampened, he wasn't as luring and required less self-control. So naturally my instinct screamed at me to go into attack-mode. My thirsty eyes and burning throat didn't help as I struggled more than usual with the urge to kill. What was I doing now? I should leave before any casualties occur. My feet didn't respond continuing close to the black pavement in the direction of the cabins. I was besieged with this desire to murder someone for my own well being and sanity even though I couldn't die. It was such a sick nature I was enticed in. MY teeth clamped together as the scents grew closer and more distinct. The road twisted and I saw the great lake of the resort that reflected the last of the day's lights. At the foot of the lake was a fairly sized cabin with the porch light flickering daintily at the dying evening. Suddenly the quiet peace of day's end shattered at the sharp, hysteric barking of two medium-sized dogs, both labs, chained outside the cabin of the lake house. Their warning cries at me did not go unheard. At the obnoxious clatter, the door to the cabin opened and male human stepped out.

"Katie, Tank, shut up!" The gruff voice of the early middle-aged man sounded. The dogs didn't stop barking at his words which must have been unusual because then the man looked directly at me.

Oh shit. I couldn't escape now. He paused for a second, trying to make me out in the light.

"Hey!" He shouted and then started walking forward. His scent suddenly hit me raw. It was then I anchored myself to the ground, afraid that my next step would be the doom of this man. "Hey, you lost?"

He was now yards from me. He was a dirty blond man that looked only thirty, his pink face had a small 5-o'clock shadow and he didn't look like he was caring for himself with gusto. He finally got close enough for his human eyes to see me well.

_Looks, pretty young, what would he be doing at this hour, the lake doesn't have any flood-lights unless he's one of those vandals— Oh my god! Is that blood? AH shit he looks like he's been mauled by some…_

"Bear." I stated for him, with a hoarse act. He saw the remains of my battle with a wolf—certainly frightening at first glance. "Help me! Please!" I found myself begging these words without much thought. He bought my act and quickly came closer.

"My cabin's just there, come on son." The man was showing some compassion for a stranger. I fought against the scent of his blood with better motive. He was kind, he was assisting a killer like me.

"You're not having trouble walking are you?"

"No." I answered playing the part of a man just attacked with a little post-traumatic fear, paranoia and hoarse relief. I made myself walk a little disgruntling with a slight limp, holding my right arm in the role. He bought it, his thoughts dripping only in concern.

I followed him slowly, noticing that the dog's barks had turned into vicious growls. I sent them glares and they immediately grew quiet. We walked into the man's cabin silently. The living room had a very nice homey and woodsy feel with the lamp in the corner and the furniture was a dark wool red with a brown and white afghan thrown neatly over it.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway to wash up. I'm no expert on first-aid but there is a box under the sink. If you need any help just ask for me. I'm Ryan by the way."

As a part of the act I felt inclined to say something. "Edward." I muttered with false gratitude. I made my way into the small bathroom and turned on the tap. I finally looked at my face and could share his shock. I reached for the gauze in the kit under the sink and started dabbing off the blood, bit by bit.

What was I doing here? I found myself asking that a lot lately. I need to get out of here. I'm only putting this man in danger, I don't need a resting stop, I don't need to wash up, I don't need _anything!_ I was growing very aggravated with myself and my actions. Did I have any control anymore?

My face was soon wiped clean, as if nothing had happened. My porcelain skin was begging for some color and my hungry eyes agreed. Using the knowledge of two medical degrees I "patched up" my "injuries" in the exact placed where they should have been, the bloodied gauze was an added effect. I went to my chest where the real injuries were— or should have been. Jacob's large teeth marks created the most blood, like a gutter. After wiping it clean I decided to just wrap my entire torso. My shirt wasn't even usable, but feeling rude if I just walked around like I owned the place, I kept it on, maybe a nice favor for a shirt would be in order. I looked better, but what did I care.

"Ryan?" I asked walking out into the living room. He wasn't there and I didn't want to wander around in his cabin. I sat down on the red couch and stared at the blank TV for a while, trying to convince myself out of this mess. My eyes drifted to his collection of photos that adorned the walls and coffee table. He was a fisher, holding trout and basses in several photographs. There was one with him and another woman around his age and another with just a small child, a little blond girl smiling at the camera with a watermelon gnawed at to the core. There were a few photos with the little girl with the yellow and black labs—Katie and Tank, from outside and a little school picture wedged in the corner of a few. Then the woman from the earlier picture occurred more often. She was his wife obviously from the wedding picture and an image after that proved that the little girl was his. Why would he be out here alone?

Just then Ryan came in with a simple button-down, plad shirt handing it to me.

"Do you need to use the phone?"

"No, thank you."

"You sure you don't need the hospital or something?"

"I—I think I'll be okay." I said adding in a bit of a shudder for the nervous effect."Thank you so much for your help and I'm sorry if I've interfered with anything."

"That's okay, now tell me, you got in a spat with a bear?"

"Yeah, I was camping farther north here when I went for a hike, I don't really know what happened but all the sudden there was this massive black bear and I must have pissed it off… there was a noise or something and it ran off before it could kill me…" I shuddered with the easy lie.

"Well, bears get pretty common in the Ozarks. You're a lucky boy."

So that's where I was.

"Yeah." I agreed with a boyish tone.

"Well I can see your shirt is totaled, you can keep this one if you want."

"Thanks."

"I'm not sure if it'll fit, but I think it'll do."

"Yeah, Thanks." Repetition was a unique and convincing character trait.

I suddenly looked at one of the frames curiously. "Is that your daughter?" I Inquired.

"Yep, beautiful little angel, Rachel that is." His grey eyes softened as he said her name, portraying pride and love.

"She's turning seven next month. I'm still wondering what to get her." He blinked suddenly as if caught doing something embarrassing. He gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I must be boring you."

"No, your not." I said with all honesty. I could sympathize with his love for his child. Renesmée was my beautiful little angel, yet I couldn't mention to him that we were in similar situations. Actually, Rachel was the same age as Nessie, it only pained me with envy to see the face he had to look at and the one I had to. Rachel would be that way for a good amount of time. I gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, but it's just me out here." He mimicked me.

"And why's that? You have such a nice family at home."

"My wife, Lenett and I are having a bit personal trouble. We… we married straight out of highschool." He gave an embarrassed look. Well this story seemed familiar. I grimaced again at the thought of my in-laws and how Charlie never received his proper closure.

In Ryan's mind he seemed to be reliving a fight he had with his wife. The memory was laced in regret and sorrow. He painfully missed his daughter and the image of her crying face seemed to haunt him. He shook the thoughts away.

I was slowly becoming desensitized to his scent as I unfolded the shirt he gave me.

"How about I put this on and see how it fits." I began to speak more comfortably, all a part of the act.

"Okay, You know I just ate, but if you're hungry I could fix you up something. A bear attack will make you tired."

I smiled, "That would be very nice of you, but you don't have to." I didn't want to seem unnatural denying such request with my background.

"Please I insist. Go change."

I went into the bathroom and swapped shirts, throwing the heap of rags into the trash bin. It fit nicely.

_What the hell are you still doing here!?_ I screamed at myself as I gazed in my reflection. I was just taking advantage of the man, it's not like I needed this treatment. Okay, I would leave as soon as possible. I know where I am, I'm cleaned up, I got a new shirt, I'm done with him. He was so generous and I was just putting him in danger with my presence. I was hungry and my control was so weak. It was like I wanted to kill him with my actions. So far I was doing exactly what a vampire is suppose to do: Lie my way into security and take advantage of whatever was needed. _The next thing on the list is to kill him._ I growled lowly at myself.

I walked into the living room again this time the sounds of busy working were clattering around the room without Ryan in sight. I looked to my left to see that the kitchen and living room were divided by a simple counter. The host was scrounging around the refrigerator with the leftovers he just ate an hour ago in mind.

"You can turn on the TV if you want, we get Charter down here." He wasn't looking at me, concentrating all his focus on finding something to feed me.

I sat down, flipping on the tube but not really paying attention to it. I groan softly as I became vulnerable to the scratchy ache of my stinging throat. It was growing wild and the scents around me were torturous. My teeth locked together in an attempt to fight my instincts. I supported my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. I felt like my head was pounding with a migraine. For the sake of my sanity I needed to feed! Small growls were escaping me like grunts. It had been so very long since I had to fight a pull to kill like this, only last time it was the love of my life at stake who just so happen to be my _la tua cantante_. Now it was a simple stranger at stake who I swear smelled like my singer all thanks to my hunger.

I wasn't paying much attention to Ryan or the TV. I was focused on my self control. Apparently he decided to treat me with something new from the package instead of leftovers which he considered to be insulting to his guest. He was compassionate and I could only hope for the conflict with his wife to pass and his daughter to be in his arms again…

"Ow!" Ryan cried all the sudden. Something dropped onto the floor with a simple clatter.

I immediately froze.

The sweet, rich, warm, and intoxicating aroma hit me like a wrecking ball.

It all happened so fast then. I snapped like a twig. It was like a tsunami-like wave crashing into me and drowning me immediately. My teeth ached, my throat burned, my instincts consumed my fragile mind without fight.

The blood was spilt, I was hungry.

Before he could scream, before he could move, before he could finish he act of generosity, before he could make amends with his wife, before he could even decide on his daughter's birthday gift, I got to him first. Yet the familiar voice in my head was rejoicing hysterically. It laughed in my face and shared my bittersweet pleasure as my jaw clamped with the pressure of a thousand men and my razor teeth sank into the flesh of his neck. My venom was like a fire coercing in Ryan's system, yet it was not meant to change but to paralyze. His ear piercing scream was like nails on a chalkboard right next to my hypersensitive ears. Yet the blood… It was heavenly. Nothing could fathom how I felt. I was on cloud nine, high with pleasure, relief, and satisfaction. The taste was amazing… All these years, I had been starving for years and now I was rejoicing in the bounties of an easy and beautiful kill. The dark character that haunted my every move seemed to swell with pride and joy. He was victorious. The liquid of this man's life danced down my throat healing my burns, distracting my weak mind from the turmoil I faced, curing me of my pain and agony. As I continued, Ryan's screams faded slowly, his blood that sang in my throat started to thin. His generous heart that was racing frantically began to fade into softer, slower beats…

Then the kind unresolved father, husband, and stranger died at my hand.

My jaw opened and the corpse dropped from my mouth like a chew toy mangled and broken. The inside of my mouth still tasted of the sweet tang of his blood. I felt frozen and stiff, like something was building up slowly behind each exasperated breath I made. I don't think my mind had clicked yet. My veins felt warm and comfortable with blood, my flesh was flush, I felt impressions of heat and pleasure like the shock wave of a nuclear bomb. I felt good. The frenzy had died and I felt powerful, content… I wanted more…

I looked at my victim that lay in a dead heap on the floor in front of me.

And that's when it clicked.

My knees buckled, sending me crashing into the floor in front of the corpse of this kind stranger, this innocent man. One moment he was alive and well, suffering from probably an _innocent _cut and the next moment he was dead the hands of a monster. My eyes grew wide at this man's dead, lifeless, restless, sleeping, face. He couldn't be dead. No, he _was innocent! _He didn't deserve this! He had a daughter that awaited her father's return excited for the coming month's bounties. He had a wife that he desired to apologize to for every stupid thing. He had a life, two loyal dogs, a wonderful home, and that beautiful daughter. The thought of that child, so reminiscent of my own… And now… now because of _me, ME_, he could no longer smile at that little girl ,he could no longer love his wife, he could no longer _live._

It was my fault. I was the monster who did this. _I KILLED HIM!_ He treated me with such respect and compassion. Only a monster could kill with such motives, only a soulless creature could do this, only I could. Only a monster could have enjoyed like just did… Why was it his blood that ran through me!? Nothing could fathom my self-loathing… I release a vicious and bone rattling growl like the beast I was. The growl morphed suddenly, growing sharper and louder, soon the vicious roar of the monster turned into the agonizing scream of a boy. I could try to let it out, but all that came from my lips were the empty screams of terror, hatred, pain, longing. My hand shot to my face as I clawed at my features, trying fruitlessly to tear open my skin and mangle my features. I continued to screech, attempting to rip my face off, the face I didn't deserve, the _life_ I didn't deserve. I killed a human. I killed an innocent human. I killed Ryan.

He had a name, he had an identity, he had a life.

I jumped to my feat, my head swirling and choking in a sea of anger and rage, sorrow and guilt. I destroyed the first thing my hand touched; the counter was thrown across the room, uprooted easily from the kitchen. I screamed again, smashing my hands into the cupboards shattering the china. The agony wouldn't LEAVE! Immediately without thinking my jaw clamped onto my arm. I wanted to cry in pain but refused as blood gushed like a fountain from my wound, the blood that wasn't mine. Releasing my maw I sank my teeth into the other arm, the blood pouring as generously as the body it served. It was an icy, sharp pain that was my just deserts. Again and again, my teeth broke my skin in all the places I could manage. I attacked myself like mad. I wanted to die, I wanted to die, I needed to die.

"KILL ME!!! KILL ME, DAMMIT, KILL ME!" I screamed at no one.

"KILL ME LIKE I KILLED HIM!"

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE _**KILL ME!"**_

I went back to clawing at my face and then the wound that I had created. They were closing up already. Desperate I sank my teeth back into the scares to keep the open, to rid myself of this innocent blood. I was no innocent. I found myself drifting back into the living room. I ran into the coffee table, scattering the picture frames. One picture landed face up during its fall. Rachel's smiling face seemed so oblivious of her father's death. I howled like a mad man, screaming at the sight of the beautiful and innocent child, her father I just killed. The image of her grieving face entered my mind. Almost seven, an age much too young to see death. I growled as I attack my shoulder, including the shirt I was graced by my victim.

I looked up at the sight of movement only to find a mirror in the living I was gradually inching into. I watched my red eyes fade into the familiar black as the blood gushed out of me at my will. I had the face of a monster. I had the eyes of a monster. I had the psychotic expression of a monster. I _was_ a monster. I screeched in rage slamming my fist into the great rectangular mirror located just behind the couch. I watch my image become distorted in the millions of cracks made, from end to end; the mirror was shattered but in tacked.

"Kind of like you."

Time froze at the sound of a child's voice as I felt the familiar piercing and watchful eyes.

* * *

_**Hehe… Ya like? Tell us please. (Review!) Edward's side of the story is a bit funner (it's a word people) than Bella's, but there is an obvious difference in the writing style. Edward is a bit more blunt in his observations and he has a bit more personality weaved in while Bella can just go on… **_

_**We wanna to clear up a few things:**_

—_**Edward has left Bella to (Yeah we know, cheesy) find himself basically, Hey, ya can't love till ya love yourself (lol)**_

—_**The only reason why Edward is submitting to his… "dark side" (aka instincts) is because after forcing himself to lose Bella for realz it has weaken his state of mind, making him easier to subdue into insanity!**_

—_**Edward **__**does**__** feel upset about not having Bella around, yet his… lively behavior is because he is doing something about it. There is hope for him… however small that is.**_

—_**Oh and yes there is something **__**creepy ass eerie **__**going**_** on with Edward.**

—_**Jacob ain't dead people (he just ain't important)..**_

—_**Poor Ryan accidentally cut his finger on the container (it's plastic, you know those things have sharp edges) of whatever he was gonna fix for Edward. That's if you're wondering. That guy didn't know that doing that would be the death of him…**_

—_**Oh! Before we forget, the OC in this chapter (RIP Ryan) is not the OC we mentioned in the previous chapter's author's comment. That one will be sticking around a bit longer on Bella's side of the story…**_

_**Well we think this chapter was rather sad :(**__** We feel really sorry for Ryan so much that while we were writing the chapter we were tempted not to kill him. Well he's your guy's loss, stick with the plot and maybe you'll find out what **__**creepy ass eerie**__** things is going on here. Also what do guys think about alternating chapter POV's I mean we have Carlisle and Esme's side story…**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_

_**~IT-Ended-AT-3.**_

**. Stick with us and don't be afraid to speak your opinion about any chapter, we aren't perfect, tell us what irks you.**

* * *


	11. Faceless

**10. Faceless**

* * *

Alice was partaking in the truly frowned upon stress-relief known as road rage. Yet in the same authenticity she needed it. Even her partner didn't protest as Jasper sat in the passenger's seat of his wife's Porsche 911. He watched the speedometer crank violently to the right and the engine revving with the unique buzz of rising tension, as if it were going to explode eventually. The empath could only be relieved with her, though. Driving was one of Alice's forms of avoiding things, all next to shopping which brought up the questions as to why. Her brow furrowed, trying to concentrate on the road even though the pixie didn't need to. Her mouth was curled into an unhappy grimace and the sudden anger that spiked her thoughts made their way to him. He couldn't catch her eye with her fury so he attempted his best calming voice.

"Alice, I know the future is looking bad, but don't take it out on the road."

Suddenly the car jerked in response, the tires screeching against the road as it ran a well performed defensive driving technique. Another jerk trashed them about as the car halted on the side of the road, the rubber tires steaming after the slide-and-brake.

"Jasper, this _is_ bad. We are talking catastrophic. The worst thing about it is that I don't even know how to stop it." She groaned, banging her head on the steering wheel.

"I'm always willing to help. You know that."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, but it has to do with everyone now and with the danger up ahead, I don't want to risk you getting hurt." She didn't look at him, miserable in her "car-corner" that she thought she oh-so deserved. She felt his gaze on her and met it.

"Don't give me that look…" She groaned again, looking at his incredulous expression. She felt truly out of it and stressed.

"I'll be perfectly fine Not only am I immortal, but I have good sum of experience in fighting."

"Yeah, but…" she closed her eyes as the visions danced in her head, "are the Volturi people you really want to mess with?"

He sighed, leaning back into the seat. This information was not new to him.

"If the family is in danger, then I think we you should tell them. It's betrayal not doing so."

Her stressed face broke into twisted features of regret. "I don't think I can Jasper… I really don't think I can face him." Her voice became a sob.

"I c-can't."

Jasper cringed as the feelings of sorrow and pure pain washed over the both of them. He grabbed her hand for more than just her support. With his other, he stroked her cheek gently—her head still resting lazily on the wheel. He grabbed her chin and brought her broken face to his complete view. She came closer at his will, and obeyed like a child. She had comforted him for so many years, for so many reasons, it was his turn now. With smooth grace he rested his forehead on hers, sending calming waves of emotion. She seemed so delicate to him then. His honey blond hair lightly brushed her face.

"Edward was enough to tear us apart, just imagine what would happen if…" she whispered hopelessly.

"_If"_ Jasper softly emphasized the words. "Things can change…"

"I can't tell them Jasper." She whimpered. "I can't go back, it hurts so much look at him. Worse yet, _I can't do anything about it._ I can't stop it. I can't." Her hopelessness overcame the both of them, her voice cracking with a dry sob. She snapped her head away from him, looking at the road that was empty of traffic.

"This gift is only hurting me! I don't want to know the future anymore. _I don't want it!_" She screeched in frustration. She held her head as if a migraine tortured her.

"Hush…"Jasper cooed timidly. She turned her face to look at him once again, her amber eyes reflecting the little light outside. All he could see was her desperation, her desire for relief, her burden of knowledge. She was a witness to pain and pain she embraces. He brought his hands to her face, holding her gaze in more ways than one. The pixie's face softened lightly, but the agony was still sad, her expression was still somber, still hopeless, still desperate. She pleaded with her eyes.

"I can't tell him. I won't. Never…"

"_Hush…"_

Jasper's lips met Alice's nose as he closed his eyes and searched blindly for a way to cease his loves sobs. She seemed lulled by his actions through the sound of her voice; for harsh delicate whispers turned to dazed, sorrowful murmurs.

"_…never…not Carlisle…"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

He could not come to me.

I could not see his face in my mind.

I could not taste his name on my tongue.

I could not hear his velvet voice.

It was as if my mind refused to believe his existence, livid in the fear of his agonizing absence. Yet I knew too well he was and has always been real, my memories could vouch. Every scene I flickered through contained his presence, his actions, but not _him._ Even in my memories he was a stranger. My head ached in frustration with myself. I couldn't see anymore. Nothing was clear; my mind was a hazy mess, attempting to erase the truth, to erase him. But as the cause of my pain was eroded, a contradicting torturous pain halted any further progress. Nothing made sense. What was my drive? Why was I doing this?

The questions burned me and the gears in my head which always worked efficiently, creaked like rusted bolts and stumbled like a dying engine, over worked and desperate. My fruitless attempt of bringing up easy and flawless memories failed like damaged video cassettes. The perfect recollections were spoiled by the stranger that invaded them without my will.

I held my aching head as my hands traced lightly my trail on the crinkled map before me. I sat in the middle of a small clearing, laced in late summer grass that lifted an earthy aroma around me. As soothing as the signs of nature were, this "migraine" of mine held unseen strength. I groaned at this pain, so unusual for my kind. I tried to shake it off without success and continued attempting to pinpoint my location. I could only suspect Oklahoma or something mid-West, but I couldn't be too sure. I snatched the map for a drug store a few miles north, but like most shops, I couldn't muster a true location.

Frustrated, I crumbled the map in the next instant. I didn't have to know where I was, just where I was going. The sudden burst of anger piled on top of the dull pain in my head made me recognize the burn in my throat. How many days had it been since I had fed? I felt numb to the trivial thoughts of time. I didn't even mind the sun and moon unless when direction was needed. I dropped the mangled paper and looked towards the west; the sun was faint in the distance and dying in the horizon of the approaching night. I waited till the last diamond-like flashes gleamed off my shoulders in the setting sun. The spectacular light show that seemed like an average occurrence to me was replace by the rising moon's shower of silver light that made me almost glow in its beauty. I breathed in the light like liquid, feeling the natural and nocturnal instincts overcome me, swimming in the night's alluring power. I looked up at the blanket of tiny stars in the indigo sky. Each speck was as detailed as could be; every formation was as visible as any image. The constellations were like paintings of splendor, accompanying the night so elegantly and gracing the darkness with a small light of its own. Despite my situation, a smile blessed me if only for an instant. It was a sweet instant of hope.

The world sparked into a sea of colors at the silver hue of the moon.

I felt the energy to continue, the drive to look ahead, and the desperation to search. With an easy coil of my muscles, the anticipation welled inside me till I dashed into the woods away from the enchanting moon and towards my site of hope. My dream of humanity, my key to his love once again…

* * *

The petite child stood beside her brother like a sculpted statue, eerily straight with the wind whipping her and her companion's cloak like mad in the desolate clearing. The field was like a beautiful green mane, darkened wonderfully by the indigo sky. The rolling hills were a preface to the mountain side horizon, lost in the darkness, and the horrid and ill-fitted scene within its luscious locks of grass. Ireland held the most spectacular countryside.

Jane couldn't cease her unprofessional grin in the horror of the pasture's contrast with her creation. The mangled bodies, being thrown one by one into blazing flames by other larger cloaked beings illuminated the atmosphere of the empty area, weakening the stars and eating the grass like mad. It was only moments after the plasma tasted the ground and it shot across the field of tall, swaying grass as diligently as it devoured the appendages. Jane and her brother took a couple leaps backwards, signaling their larger companion to follow, away from the hazardous flames. Landing in the safety of a large dirt patch nigh the creeping foliage of the wooded area, the trio watched gleefully the purple smoke fill the sky in a plea for help. The event that was holy in silence was broken by the female screams of struggle, crying with anger. Alec looked at his twin in annoyance when a forth cloaked being shuffled out of the creeping forest with his hands locked like shackles around the wrist of a young woman. She was struggling under his grasp and did not cease as he brought her forward and presented her to Jane and her brother. All their hoods were up in shrouding concealment, but Jane respectfully lowered hers as she spoke in her musical, child-like voice.

"What did you drag in Demetri?" She seemed annoyed or bored, with her tone, reflecting the expression of Alec.

"A runaway. I was pretty sure based on that blonde's fight that he had a mate somewhere." The lean vampire threw his captive forcefully onto the ground before them. She didn't get up at the feet of her enemies. Her dark red hair was sprawled like web over her face. But she lifted her head eventually to face Jane. Malice twisted her face as her brow furrowed tightly, her plump lips curled like demon horns in a horrible grimace and her eyes piercing a heavy, cold gold. Before her muscles could flinch, Jane signaled the large cloaked being flanking her left to dive towards her. The female's attack was caught mid-lunge by the powerful Felix's meaty hold.

She screamed in response, "You filthy, excuse for—"

"I wouldn't make an open threat _Pseudo._" Jane's scornful words were acid.

Her gold eyes widen in confusion, a vulnerable softness encompassing her.

"Understand that this," She gestured behind her where the wall of hungry flames searched for new food. ", could be your next destination, just like you unfortunate companions."

The vampire's eyes followed the trail of smoke in the sky that mixed with the ever present purple ting. Her red eye brow curled in fury the instant following.

"I'll kill you!" She fought fruitlessly against Felix's hold, her body shaking violently.

"Simply words." Jane muttered, looking to her brother who nodded in agreement. She gave a wry smile as the words entered her thoughts and transferred to her tongue. She turned to their captive.

"No one can kill the Volturi, _Pseudo._"

This time, the lingo was ignored by the vengeful vampire. She gave another fruitless kick and a jerk to release from her shackles—once again, failed.

"Especially _your kind_. Pseudo-vampires are always weaker. Just thank yourselves for the idiotic choice of diet. The disgusting animal blood can't compare to the proper and natural meals we were designed to prey upon."

Enlightenment touched the female's face slightly, but the anger never left.

"But let us continue; you're alive for a reason."

Alec, Demetri, and Felix closed in on her slightly at this. Jane continued to explain.

"We want information." She smiled and drew closer.

"I'm not telling you anything." She responded, wary in her voice at the recognized danger.

"We can fix that." Jane responded smoothly, turning her back to the creature that had no right to gaze upon her face. As if on cue, the pseudo-vampire's screams shattered the Irish country-side. It was like music to Jane's ears, torturing others _without_ her fiery gaze. The child-like vampire gave a satisfied sighed as the painful screeched died into pitiful gasps. Jane's hands, which were properly clasped behind her back, unfolded as she turned to face the female captive.

Her teeth bore manically, but it was easy to see obvious agony fueling her actions solely. Her dark red mane was now strewn about her face, amongst her deep gold eyes that pierced with hatred and agony. Felix now held her around the waist for good reason even though this annoyingly allowed his usual nature around women to arise in flirtatious purrs. Alec scanned the handiwork and smiled as he saw the damage.

Her entire right arm was ripped off.

Jane could only agree with her brother, staring now at the struggling dismembered arm pinned to the soil by Demetri's foot.

"Now, we'll play reverse hangman as the refusals continue." Demetri sneered; obviously the decapitation was his doing. Jane gave a menacing smile.

"Where is the Cullen clan?"

* * *

**Bella POV**

Days passed. The sun raced across the deepening sky in repetitive motion, yet the lunar wonder would follow it like a desperate lover, relentless to kiss its mate. Longing and sympathy washed through me at the similar scene occurring over and over, yet it was accompanied by the pang of despair at the reminder. The varying taps of my feet hitting the forest, valley or mountain-side floor kept me distracted from the insignificant truth.

I was lost.

No matter how I looked at the map, no such place could be found in the midst of California. I didn't even know where I was anymore. It seemed to vanish in my mind as things became blank and meaningless. My goal seemed so far off and I felt aimless despite all honesty. It was the parched screeching flame in my throat that broke my trance. I needed to hunt and my head throbbed in agreement. It was mid-day and the sun was arching over the sky lazily. Under the thin canopy of the average forest, the light faintly danced across my marble skin in return. I continued walking on, but my mind slowly lurched into that of a predators. The instincts sheered into my head, splitting my temples with the strange and sharp high of preordained fate and natural law. As gradual as the feeling came to me, I halted to a stop.

A breeze dance through the forest, which sent the trees rustling and clattering like paper, brought the dead scent of animal presence long gone. Suddenly my veins twisted cold and my muscles tightened. I lost all sense of reasoning as my breath hitched and my nostrils flared savagely. The scent that accompanied the desolation was like a warm blanket in the icy tundra. It was the lure of a seductress, God's face to a holy man, the great mystery of life and soon death— the most desirable thing in existence. I could see it linger around me, taunting me, teasing me. I wanted it. I never wanted something as bad as the sources of that smell. I don't know what kept me from bursting into a run, but no longer would I stand at its mercy. The greatest surge of energy coerced through me, causing me to lurch forward eagerly. The world turned into a distorted blur amongst me. My eyes face forward hungrily with my throat searing like never before, my mind going into auto-pilot. My mouth watered as I followed the scent blindly, ignoring the green leaves of the trees, the earthy bark of the branches, the pale sky of morning. Dodging bushes and trees at lightning speed, crazily, I finally saw the clearing before me like a beacon of light. My prey was nigh! I could hear it's pulse, it's heart, it breathing, I could feel it's presence, I could taste it's blood in my mouth…With venom pulsing under my skin, my teeth aching, my throat burning and with a final contraction of my leg muscles I leaped for the prey behind the bushes.

It was then I saw him seated with his back against me unaware of his death, his hair tossing around in the gust like a flame. My entire being suddenly froze at the sight. It was like a painting, a painting straight from my mind. The smell vanished, the scenery around me faded, my mind focused on my meal's form. The forest grew dead silent in the anticipation of the kill that would never come. But in the calm there remain one noise. It was so very soft and gentle, so very private and perfect. It was the sound of humming. The make shift notes formed a pattern as they stretched across the space between the predator and prey. That song… the song echoed in the hollows of my mind like a gong. My breath hitched in shock, as it all came so quickly.

Like the ear piercing scream of a child, or the nails on a chalk board, unimaginable pain ripped through me instantly from all corners of my body at the sight of him, causing my knees to buckle and my position to crumble. My vision blurred at the edges, unfocused and struggling and my mind strained like a thousand tons were crushing it relentlessly. I shrieked at the agony that pierced my insides with shattered glass, my heart twisted and burned. No longer could I smell my _la tua cantante_; no longer did I hands flew to my searing chest in an effort to dull the pain and I deteriorated to a simple lump on the forest floor, crying, groaning, and screaming at the pain the pulsed through me relentlessly. I didn't see the subject of my prey turn at the sound of my pitiful whimpers; I didn't see him rise to his feet from his comfortable sitting position, or cautiously inch closer to me.

"A—are you okay miss…?" My breath hitched at the soft tenor of his gentle voice. Bells were clattering in my head and muffling my thoughts. I lurched at the crescendo-ing intensity of pain grew and dulled slightly like a wave in the storm, regardless of the agony still present. My wailing cry begged for it to stop. I was shaking violently in the struggle. I could only feel raw emotion swirling around my head amongst the dead thoughts. Confusion, frustration, pain, fear, alarm, panic. I couldn't form a single thought, make a single action. But yet I froze at the sound of his echoing call.

"Miss?" It was so polite, so chivalrous but confused. It was like a bird song in the midst of a flock of ravens' hoarse notes. Yet the pleasure died as it sparked more pain. Suddenly, I felt a warm, soft touch grace my shoulder gently. The storm within me was suddenly quelled. His touch was the morning sunrays after the great hurricane. The waves died slowly, growing into something unknown. The great torturous agony left as quick and mysteriously as it came. Weak and injured, I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

The moment I looked at him, a force like a brick wall slammed directly at my mind. The unexplainable pain from before was replace suddenly by a mixture of awe and confusion. My migraine crept back to me slowly. My thoughts were suddenly distorted as I tried to piece together what I saw.

"Wha?" I grumbled softly to myself at the oddity of the boy.

He was faceless.

I couldn't see his face. Every moment I looked at him, the image left me and jumbled my thoughts with it. I cringed as I struggled with all my might to focus on him. Everything was distorted and hazy, a great big mess, just by looking at him. I squinted my eyes at the obvious and obnoxious blur of his features, anger spiking my growing frustration. Looking at him hurt my head.

"Are you okay?" He said again. His lips moved, his eyes flickered, his brow twitched, but I couldn't see his face. Why couldn't I see him!? Nothing made sense. I was pretty sure he had a face, but I just couldn't see it. I focused harder, the migraine strengthening in response. I groaned softly again, it was as if I was sensitive to light and just recently exposed to blaring florescence. The stranger waited patiently, still oblivious to the fact that I was dead set on killing him moments before. His scent seemed to vanish from the picture oddly enough. Questions began to wash over me, bewildering and maddening.

"Who are you?" I choked out in my daze.

"My name's Anthony, but most people call me Tony."

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter: Chapter 11—**_**Junior**_

_"What do I want?" he laughed lightly in his high pitched voice. "Why, I just want to play."_

* * *

_**We are truly sorry for the wait… I mean really sorry. We've been really caught up in school big time and we haven't really been feeling anything for this story. Good news is that the Third and Final season of this tale is under planning after existing as solely an outline. On a more serious note, we've been experiencing… "Anti-Twilight syndrome"— basically, we aren't happy with discussing or relating with anything Twilight. Some can guess that we aren't happy with the series, but we respect it enough to make this fanfiction and put all our effort into it in the tale's honor. Well, we're losing that respect. This BD hatred that we have is infecting our opinion on the other books of the series. But don't fret. This story will continue and end exactly how it was supposed to months previous when the idea came to us. For you BD lovers (Which is ironically most of you...) don't be deterred by our opinion. The chapter bent on venting our feelings to the public is over, now the plot comes in!**_

_**This chapter is another plot igniter, we find out what several people are up to; Alice and Jasper (who left the clan), Bella (who's on her own little mission) and the Volturi (who's on a killing spree! *Slap happy*). We are laying the foundation for Bella's side story. You'll be intrigued to find out how all this comes together… But boy aren't we evil foreboding people. Please don't make your guesses, cause we'd be upset if you got it right and a cool but dim reader read your chapter review. Finally some disclaimer:**_

_**Guys, we did add an original character to the mix, but instead of being mad, be curious. This Tony guy makes Bella feel spontaneous agony, have mental breakdowns, [Vampire Migraines!] and disarray, not only that but he's Bella's La tua cantante and the worlds one and only faceless person that she can't see straight. He has no physical description people! That's what makes him so flipping unique. All in all, don't take this "faceless" description too literally. He has a face, it all depends on who can see it. Bella can see his facial features and identify if he blinks moves his mouth or make an expression, the rest just doesn't click. We're dealing with mental games people! Be warned! —But seriously if any of you have any problems with our OC's contact us.**_

_**Once again, we're sorry for the wait and will try not to do that again. A side note to **__**JenniferW**__**L We have not forgotten you. We give out a personal apology to you for this wait. We know you are awaiting a detailed review of your story excerpt and we haven't forgotten, we just want it to be very precise and effective. We (meaning the one and only) wouldn't read your story unless we could put aside the appropriate amount of time and attention it deserves. **_

_**Thanks again for reading,**_

_**IT-Ended-At-Three**_


	12. AC Please read, important information

**Bellow contains an author's comment and not the desired chapter. Forgive me for the inconvenience. Yet I encourage you to read._  


* * *

D__ear fans and loyal readers of Eternal Consequence,_**

Sorry but no chapter. I--the writing sister of our dynamic duo-- am writing to apologize and warn my new and old alert-ies. Lately I have been caught up in my academic life thanks to my mom who's really pounding down on me. The truth is, it takes about a week to make one chapter, finalized and all, and I rarely have that time. Eternal Consequence is a sheer joy to make so by god no **I'm not quitting**. I have planned this fic to death and can't quit now (I've wasted too much time). Simply, I want to say **I'm sorry** to those who wait for my chapters and I encourage your interest in it because I swear I have a lot of surprises in store. _You all want to see our favorite couple together again right?_

Now I am still stuck on chapter 11 and I feel like I have to rewrite it, so it puts a deal of stress on me. I feel like there's this great demand that screams at me to post a chapter when I look at your lovely comments. I know I update at least once a month but I want to update more frequently so it'll take some preparation. Plus, my school work and activities are demanding. **So I don't think I'll produce another chapter till late May**..... I know shoot me. But school will be over...for a while. I take summer school (no not for remediation... for credits) so it may interfere but not too much. Just wanted to give warning.

But I wasn't wasting my time in my hiatus. My sister and I created and awesome slide show trailer for the fic which we have yet to post and cooler yet, using my artistic abilities I drew a few illustration/covers/promo pictures for you guys. I'll post them on deviantart and tell you when (that is, after, they are colored) but till then, they contain spoilers.

You guys are great, I love your comments and the story is going to take a life of its own soon. It really stretches my writing muscles. That's why I feel a passion for it. You readers are the ones that drive me to making the next chapter but it's my own personal joy, and the bonding time with my older sister that will never let me quit.

_Sincerely,_

Andrea, the author_ (It-Ended-At-3)_

_With regards from idea-girl and consultant,_

Alaina, the co-author _(It-Ended-At-3)_

**PS: The Bold text was for anyone who glazed over the comment**


	13. Junior

**11. Junior**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Time stood still. Nothing moved. No thought crossed my mind. Everything became blank for a simple instant. The questions that desired conceiving could not form. I exhaled slowly in my frozen shock. My veins went cold and my body tensed as the faint cloud of air became visible from my mouth. A shutter ran through me like the odd instinct that demanded me to flee. The sense told me to escape; it told the ultimate predator to run away. I couldn't stop the emotion from encompassing me; Fear. Pure, natural, animalistic fear. The panic attacked my brain relentlessly and the shattered complexion the mirror displayed my wide, terror stricken red-black eyes, my gapping mouth held almost in awe. My breathing increased and along with it the visible puffs of cold air. Why was I panicking? What was going on? But the emotions within me held a mind of their own. I couldn't control myself and this horror inside me was a thick, black chain, strangling me as if I needed air, as if I were dying against all my natural instincts.

"Will you look at me please?"

The bells of alarm rang in my head, demanding for me to run. The voice was so innocent and young sounding. It was eerily beautiful and soft, like a delicate soprano, it was difficult to narrow down the gender possibilities. The questions stirred in my head as I feared to even turn around. I couldn't control the instant lure that desired for me to face the source of the innocent voice, yet the instinct to remain stationary and cautious was stronger. I was on high alert and my coiled muscled, tensed body and clenched fist expressed that, even though my fearful face betrayed me. Yet the voice, it was the lure to protect it, the lure that I felt with my child once not too long ago. Another emotion assaulted my alert and terror; regret and longing. The memories invaded me and soon _her_ face echoed in my mind. Mystifying and beautiful, intoxicating and lovely.

"Please?" The voice sounded again, pleading me to obey. It sounded on the verge of crying, scared and lost. It needed me…The lure grew stronger, outmatching my wariness. Something came over me that told me to turn around, but I fought it with all my might. It was a battle between instinct and desire.

"Please?" The child's voice cried. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned around from the view of the broken mirror to view this mystery, this eerie predicament. The moment my eyes fell upon the speaker I gasped and jumped back like I had just been smacked across the face. I stumbled backwards onto the couch that lied just beneath the long horizontal mirror. Shock spell across my face and my eyes couldn't peel away from the child, but a terror still lingered within me and I knew the youth could see it.

Before me, a seven year old boy stood as if there was nothing in the world that could knock him off his feet. Eerily still, oddly out of place, and mysteriously pleased he looked like that of an old photo, dusty and aged. The child was from another time altogether. His dull complexion was grayed, as if all the color from his face, eyes, hair, and clothing were washed away by the tides of time. He had short disheveled copper hair like dull downy feathers and a soft round face with mystifying and soft emerald eyes that were the only feature of him that truly held royal color. Yet the odd appearance was not what caused me to stumble in shocked awe, curiosity and horror. It was the gruesome, gory, and savage scars that mangled his features. From the top of his left brow, across his soft dimples and then to his lips to his cheeks several long, silvery-red gashes pulled at his skin. The youth's odd presence brought the instinctive warnings about once again. But what could a child do to me?

"A child can do many things." his lips moved with the light and high pitched music. Shock grew on my face again. It was as if he read my mind, the questions being plucked straight from my head. No longer were my thoughts private. Suddenly the boy smiled, his scars pulled awkwardly with his cheeks.

"Well now you know how everyone else feels." His smile was warm but I only received a chilling vibe. His expressions changed as my thoughts did, this time it was concern and serenity, something I never thought a seven year old could emit. "Why don't you trust me?" He was curious, his head cocked to the side a slightly. He took a few steps forward as only a child would, but I jumped in surprise as he did so. It was like a menacing and otherworldly motion, his every move left a hazy, black trial behind him like misty smoke. The fog dissipated shortly after lingering in the air, suspended in eerily still time. Never before had I witnessed something like that.

"T—that's why." I choked out, surprised that my voice could even form. I never let my eyes off him, in obvious caution. I now realized I wasn't breathing, in sheer avoidance of my visibly cold breath in the midst of even colder air. His smile grew warmer and enlightened. "Understandable, but in reality, _I_ shouldn't be trusting _you._" He was still smiling, the scars being pulled to their limit. His grayish tint was in great contrast to his pale skin and left me chilled. Questions circled me once again after he responded. What was he saying? Who was this kid? How did he get in here? _What was he?_

He gave a small laugh. "I was told always to speak my mind; that my questions were always important enough to be heard. I think you should follow mother's advice." The quote lingered in my head for a while. It was how he said it and how it affected me.

"But," he continued, "I will elaborate my statement." He paused for a second and then his green eyes began to dance around the room that wasn't mine, his gaze scanning the scene. "Look around you." He commanded. "_You _did this, did you not?" I let my head move about taking in the damage; the broken table, the scattered picture frames, the destroyed counter, the shattered plates, the cracked mirror, the showers of glass, the sea of splinters and the oceans of blood that littered the rug. The damage was shocking, as if a tornado rampaged the simple cabin living room and kitchen.

"You wouldn't be the first to consider feeding a force of nature." The child was somber as he said this, and my complete attention locked onto this wise youth. I dared not to question even in thought of the logic of this predicament. His head hung low and a pout sprung on his scarred lips. He turned his head away from me, the eerie mist blurring the motion in a black shroud. The boy's gaze fell upon an object to his right. I followed his eyes and regretted my action soon after. The past came at me at unexplainable speed and force and the blow was emotionally crippling. This ghastly child stared with sheer dismal at the mangled and pale corpse of my prey. I felt my emotions drop with the force of a thousand tons. I felt the drowning wave of regret and despair over take me. The pain encompassed me and I crumbled, holding my heavy head in my hands, with only luck that I was seated. I groaned, the scene replaying instantly. My primitive motions as I performed the feeding like a pro, my utter weakness as I gave in to the fight I had for so long kept, my sheer insanity as I thrashed in despair and helplessness afterwards. What was _wrong_ with me?

"You're weak" the child said softly to me even though I couldn't see him. Regardless of how much I wanted to ignore his existence, anger sparked in me at his blunt statement.

"Thanks for the information." I spat, not in the mindset for proper taunts.

"No, really." His tone shifted into that obnoxious pitch of an informative youth. "You're emotionally imbalanced. A recent event has caused you to self-damage your over all mental stability leading to the susceptible tendencies of insanity and instinct."

He was mocking me. Annoyance flowed through me, I was not in the mood. Resting my elbows on my knees, I glared up at the scarred face of the kid, shooting him the best look I could in my mindset. "Who the hell are you?"

The child smiled again with innocence that radiated like a neon sign. "Who am I to tell you who I am?" The tone in his voice was lighthearted and his seriousness left him towards the end allowing his face to explode into a grin. He was just playing around.

"What do you want?" I growled not in the mood for games. His mood swung so violently and his happiness shifted again into toying chuckle. He went from eerie, to creepy, to sad, to annoying and happy in a matter of minutes. This kid must have been bipolar. IT was so odd and unnatural as well. He didn't fit with the picture, the moment… anything for that matter. He was just so out of place, in behavior and appearance.

"What do I want?" he laughed lightly again in his high pitched voice. "Why, I just want to play." His grin tugged on the gashes on his lips and cheek. Like a juvenile, he had no idea how to behave in particular situations and when enough was enough. My annoyance level was rising as the child continued to dodge my questions. Finally I stood from the couch and my hands launched forward at this mysterious child with annoyed rage.

"You—!" I growled to a stop midsentence.

The moment my cobra-striking hands approached the kid's skin, he vanished before my eyes, dissipating into the thick, abysmal smoky mist that I had seen following his every move earlier. Yet the black cloud hovered around me for only an instant before vanishing into the air. Silence engulfed the cabin like a snake would swallow its prey.

"What?" I exclaimed aloud at the sudden desolation of the room. My head whipped around, searching for the mysterious kid, only to find the remains of a fruitless war. Moments passed slowly in my cautioned stationary stillness. Not a sound could be heard, not a thing seen. _What was this kid?_

"It's quiet a shame to see you like this." I jumped at the solemn voice behind me. My head whipped around to face the child. He looked so depressed all the sudden, the clean-cut slashes on his face looked more gruesome than ever. This kid's mood swings were horribly drastic. But he remained still, behind me as if he had been standing there all day. I couldn't get over the absolute abnormality of this moment. I had experience various creature's beyond human reach, I _was _a creature of the supernatural. Yet never had I heard or seen of something like this. He was mysterious and alluring and strange, I couldn't quiet describe his presence. The odd lure suddenly arose in me again, telling me to comfort the kid. I didn't understand the feelings that overcame me, but I ignored them in spite. I was really getting confused and my thoughts were starting jumble. This just wasn't right. I gave the boy a puzzled, yet wary look.

"You're mind is so weak, so susceptible. It's pitiful to watch you walk into insanity like this." The mood shifted at his words that were so contrasting to his taunts and childish retorts from before. He grimaced, not looking at me. His words made no sense. _He_ made no sense. He continued.

"You want answers. You want to fix things even though the damage is done." He looked at me and his words hit me just then, bringing me into a similarly solemn state. He was right, as if reading the situation straight from my head. I couldn't understand what was happening with this odd, paranormal child, but I couldn't deny him honesty.

"Yes, your right." I said softly, with all the compassion that remained within me. Normally I wouldn't open up but it was the odd, compelling sensation again.

"You didn't want to live your life with error, so you broke it completely down, to fix it from scratch."

"Yes." I agreed again. I felt weak against the emotional pull that instantly swallowed me into answering the boy's speculations.

"But… you know that things aren't that simple." Our eyes met; one wary the other wise. A small smile graced the strange boy's lips as if he had lived history's finest moments. He knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was saying. And yet, the glimmer in his emerald eyes told me he knew so much more than the past and present. It had been so long since I had felt intimidation. It brought back memories of my disgruntle father decades ago, scolding me for a simple prank—the time where I would just pay attention and refuse to protest. My gaze fell softer, taking my intended role as the obliged listener.

A silence filled the room that could not have been broken by the finest blades.

"I want to help you."

His sureness was out of place on his young face. The seriousness on his features was like that of a determined student. I was taken aback by his offer, and thus the questions occurred that struggled in my mind found leave. My weariness returned to me in essence of my surprise.

"Who are you?" I started. "_What _are you?"

Anger boiled inside me, cutting the gentle emotions with a knife instantly. "Why are you here? If you think I'm going to just let you barge into my problems, think again!" My defensive nature came over me and my teeth bore to the child's face and gleamed for a bite. A snarl rip through my throat instinctively and before I knew it, I was in a crouch, prepared to pounce.

"I could ask the same thing." The youth replied. Realization swept over me like death and I stumbled back a few steps in response. What was I doing? Only moments ago, I had just slaughtered an innocent man and now I was threatening a child. I really was a—

"Monster." He finished.

I backed up. Things were happening way too fast for me to react properly. It was too much surprise and turmoil. I ignored his uncanny ability to read me, regardless of it spiking my question.

"Who are you?" I said more steadily than the previous attempts, more calm and in control.

The boy sighed and took walked around me, back to his original position where I first laid eyes upon him. The hazy smoke followed his movements in my awe once more, blurring his every shift. He stopped and looked at me with his green eyes.

"I can't let you know just yet, but if you want, get creative with the names. I was always called 'Junior'," he expressed an emotion of slight disgust with the title,"...even though it always annoyed me." He gave a sheepish smile, kind of embarrassed. It didn't remain long, soon shifting again into a more serious line on his lips. "But like I said, I'm here because I want to help you."

I remained silent.

"You wanted to accept yourself, well that's what I want to help you with." Junior couldn't have put it so blunt. Leave it to a child to be so. His guiltless innocence was mocking me now.

"So what's the answer?" He questioned, compassion changing his voice like a sharp turn in a vehicle. "I can't read your mind if you don't think."

He admitted his uncanny ability finally, yet the confirmation wasn't a surprise now. Instead I focused on his desired answer. No way was I considering having a child, I barely knew, understood, or cared about help me with a personal dilemma that I already was reconsidering acting upon. This was a mess.

"I can handle it on my own." I responded despite my unsure thoughts.

"Na-ah-ah." He sang, then tapping his temple he said. "You're unsure, don't lie."

I remained silent, turning my head towards to the door. What was honestly keeping me here?

"Come on. You _want_ it." He taunted lightly.

I can get up and leave and pretend this never happened! This was just a hassle. An unnecessary distraction. An obstacle. Walk out the door. Ignore him.

"_That's never going to work…"_he murmured. He himself was a bit annoyed too. There was a silence afterwards. A very long pause. I turned my head to gaze at the ghastly youth, just out of curiosity. This wise child was lost in his own thought, trying to weave through my stubborn retorts and his own impatience. Junior's face was in a deep look of concentration. His emerald eyes closed, his chin was down, and a scowl tugged on his scarred face. There was just something familiar about him. Somethings were obviously off, but it was like, under those scars was an innocence that was in eternal hiding. He was only a kid, but it appeared as though he was an embodiment of the word 'mysterious'. I had no idea what in the world he was. Yet he wanted to help me? I was confused, but I didn't need guidance. He'd never understand me. No matter what age or _race _for that matter. I felt the curiosity leave me and the stubborn anger return as I turned my head away from Junior's pondering face. I was getting no where. I needed to make progress, he was just stalling me.

"You know…" Junior's tone was serious. " I came to your plea. You're scared…"

I froze. My head seemed to turn towards him without thought and I saw his sad, scarred face. He looked on the verge of tears. His emotions began to surge instantly. Yet I felt something as he spoke. Something powerful.

"…You want her back so badly. You want her in your arms. _You love her. _You wish…" He spoke with such empathy and emotion. as if he was admitting his feelings instead of mine...

My face broke with his.

"You wish that she was pure."

He was right. He was so very right. I felt the connection… the true understanding and bond that seemed so familiar. Faint, but recognizable. I felt like crying then. Crying for the truth and for this kid. I didn't care who, what, or why anymore. I just thought about her. Her purity and love that touched me from the first time our eyes met. Her significance, personality, and simple beauty. How it offered me exploration in the world I had lost, a filter for my sins. All I thought about was the door to my life. And all I saw before me was the key.

* * *

_**Wow, are we sorry! We explained it all in the authors comment last post, which we apologize for fooling our waiting alert-is with our update. We want to start updating this more frequently like…twice a month at least. And school's coming to an end and time is arriving.**_

_**To the chapter! Not our favorite literary-wise. We swear we could have done better with a ton of situations and our style needs work. But this is one of our favorite moments! Junior is a fun character. His personality can't exactly shine in this chapter but we promise his mood-swings and stuff like that will be better emphasized (like we said, bad writing). This character is a huge symbol though, in every aspect. Try to find out his connections to the plot. He is the last of the chapter 10 and 11 'new character package' and there's irony in that.**_

_**Finally, We would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful **_**JenniferWL. **_**Her B-day is coming up (in May) and we have a special… package planned. Some new stories are in development and we hope to attack one pretty soon. Stay updated! The Plot only thickens!**_

_**~It-Ended-At-3**_


	14. Weird

**12. Weird**

* * *

**Bella**

"Tony…" I repeated in a simple daze. He smiled, yet his face was still blurred, still unrecognizable to my eyes. It was a mystery why I could even tell his emotions. I squinted at his image in a slight frustration, but it only brought him confusion.

"Are you okay?"

His soothing voice was laced in concern. I liked it. It was so peaceful despite his mind-wrecking appearance in my eyes. If I didn't try so hard to _see_ him the headaches would go away. That was an easy solution I guess. Everything seemed to happen to me so fast. Not to mention the fact that everything that just happened to me in the past few minutes were so incredibly odd. Could I honestly ignore it?

"Yeah," I murmured, feeling as though I was speaking to a wall or the deep abyss. I honestly felt blind. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. It surprised me at first but his gentle touch was lulling.

"What exactly is a woman like you doing out in the forest?" Tony attempted to please his curiosity with a casual tone. Nice try, but the question seemed so out there. Yet he was polite. _Woman._ I didn't look like an adult, did I? With all my thoughts I forgot to answer his question and the long pause made him shift a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, uh…" I was muddled. Was I using verbal crutches? I needed to lie.

"I don't honestly need an answer." He laughed and the noise was beautiful. Like the bubbling crystal clear waters of a spring in the form of rippling sound waves. And like water it seemed to wash over me. He removed his hand from my shoulder and displayed it in front of me—a helping hand. I took it without really needing it, but I enjoyed the gesture as I rose to my feet. He removed himself from his crouched position as I stood up straight. We were in perfect unison.

I felt so dead inside, like I really was a corpse with some source of animation. I don't know what it was, but I felt a spark inside. It was pleasant, a flicker of life, and with it came the foreign feeling on my lips, the unconscious smile that hadn't seen light in decades. When the emotion hit me, it was too late. Seconds had passed and my hand was still in his.

Reality hit me and my hand shot back as an icy truth punished my stupid joy. What was I doing here still? I felt anger, not at him, but at my stupid delusions. Happiness is a sin. I felt my being ice over in a think glaze, hardening instantly. I felt myself begin to drown in overwhelming emotion, red rage, a crimson loathing that held the ripping weight of mountains at my composure. My mind felt a blazing inferno yet my body chilled like the deep arctic winter kissing the cutting northern winds. My head snapped away from the eye sore, a scowl adamantly placed. You could almost hear the earth shattering clap from the jolting action of my neck. I could feel him jump like a hopelessly surprised mouse to a close proximity and haughty cat.

"Beat it!" I spat suddenly with venom. Tony was confused by this; I knew that much despite the heavy silence. My abrupt action all the sudden seemed embarrassingly childish or stupid for there was no expected immediate reaction. The empty air stood there still yet his presence was definite. I waited for him to act yet my head was filled with anger and it ate the fuse of patience in milliseconds. Damn, this silence was deafening! My teeth began to grind, was he going to leave?

"I'm not leavin—"

"—Get the Hell out of here!" I shouted. I was fuming. Yet I was beginning to rethink the limits to my tolerance. I turned around holding my head as if it throbbed with annoyance.

"Nope." I let out long, annoyed, and babbling groan when he said that childish phrase and it was then that the situation seemed a lot more… simple. It was funny really. I almost laughed slap-happy! And I did, it was uncontrollable, hearty laughs shook my frame. He even popped the 'p'! The smile on my face was drunk, my hand was casually on my forehead like I was trying to be suave about concealing a tattoo or something. I swear I was mad.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked almost offended. That made me roar even more. The sensation was so odd in contrast to my drear. It was so fake to my persona! I couldn't control it. I just belted out laughing as if Emmett was right there giving off innuendos, or expressing his flustered emotions in a deep game of chess. Tony even started to chuckle at its contagious nature. I was so mad, A mad-woman!

They started to die gradually and I huffed. "Oh my—" I busted into giggles again. "How—" I roared again. What was wrong with me? "Geese, ... I don't even know." I let my head fall into my hands to allow my laughter to cease behind the walls. This was embarrassing.

I huffed again and let the area grow silent again. It was a really awkward silence, _really awkward. _I could feel Tony's eyes on me in the most creeped out look ever. He was probably staring, mouth slightly open as if wanting to say something and judgmental eyes scanning for any physical sigh of illness. I had to keep my slap-happy emotions from making a comedy routine out of _that _look.

It was just so funny. Here I came storming in on this stranger doing only God knows what in the middle of a damn forest, collapsing into some seizure-like (and pathetic) state just because of _his looks_ and then demanding the nice man to leave the place _I _intruded on after helping me up and making me _feel good._ Oh let's just leave out the fact that the poor, broken vampire girl was going to _eat him!_ It was so damn childish!

I calmed down a bit and looked him in the eyes the best I could. It was all so confusing and new, impossible and enticing. A man without an face. So odd. My emotions were going hay-wire and the world was going stranger just to make things worse. Out of nowhere I forced a fake cough and straightened myself out quickly fixing myself like nothing happened.

"Sorry about that." My tone was politely formal. I didn't know him personally after all.

"No problem." He laughed awkwardly. There was a silence again that lingered for a while.

"Uh…" We both said in unison. We both began to laugh shyly at the same time and stopped very suddenly as though our moves where choreographed. _Weird._ I may not have been able to see his expression with true clarity but I could tell his mirrored mine. A nervous smile to mask the creeped out thoughts.

I acted first. "I should be going. I'm sorry to bother you Tony, but it was nice meeting you." I began to turn around to leave the human alone.

"Wait!" He shouted making me stop in my tracks.

"What is it?" My annoyed tone came back. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Please… er… Can I…" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "…Come along with you?"

"No." Voice cold and irritated, I turned around and started briskly walking at the fastest human pace I could manage.

"Wait!" He gasped behind me. I heard his footsteps ruffle the grass behind me. I responded by quickening the pace, my chin held high in an attempt to seem unfazed by his challenge. He broke into a slight jog catching up to me, I didn't look at him. I had to make my point clear. I couldn't be having a human hanging around me! I barely knew him.

"Wait, Bella."

I froze immediately.

He was huffing, out of breath. This guy was getting weirder and weirder.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, very wary.

"You told me." His tone was light and simple, confident. I could tell there was an innocent smile on his face. I gave him another suspicious look that made sure to give him the message that I wasn't buying that. It was sour I made sure of it.

"No really!" He laughed with perfect confidence. "I told you mine and you mumbled yours back, you were kind of disoriented though. I wouldn't blame you for not remembering."

I didn't forget _anything_. There were times when I wish I could forget but my memory was as sharp as any other vampire. I wasn't buying it, but out of sheer displeasure I gave a quick groan and ignored him, walking forward once again like nothing happened.

"Bella!" I flinched as my named rolled off his tongue so easily and smooth but with a reminiscent way that struck me with thick and slow agonizing fire, like honey rotting teeth. He started running to catch up with me and I marched ahead. It was like he was trying to catch a bus. If I didn't want to expose myself to this kid I would have darted with unseen speed in an instant.

"Would you please stop following me?" I asked with monotone.

He just breathed heavy, trying to keep up with me.

"No!" He breathed.

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"Uh…" He laughed the question off.

I marched a bit faster and he followed to my side in only a beat's worth.

I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It seemed as though his world was the simple back and forth pulse of his pounding legs and pumping arms. He was breathing heavy by habit and his eyes focused on his surroundings. He was frantic. He could hear them right on his heels. He couldn't waste time questioning what was going on or why, he just had to run. His life depended on it.

Jared bolted through the trees, a forest in northern New Mexico. He couldn't marvel at the beautiful and warm sun that bounced off the colors like acoustics with sound. He couldn't be distracted by the way each ray bounced off his skin like diamonds. Jared had to get back to the camp. In the distance behind him, he could hear the cackling and jarring maws of his predators… _Predators._

The thought made him shiver. He was the hunter, a vampire. Being hunted. And like any good prey, he was scared, dead scared. It was primal fear that controlled his every move. He didn't even think about the safety of the rest of the camp, that he was leading his pursuer straight to them. He had to be smart. Jared quickly took a sharp turn, launching off a strong tree at the base. Maybe it could throw them off. He continued without hesitation, dashing and darting around trees.

Eventually after what seemed like hours he realized that he could no longer hear them. Not a sound, probably miles between them. With a sigh of relief he cantered to a stop in a large open field. The tall grass rolled like wheat around him and the setting sun was a welcoming sight, as if the day's end symbolized the end of his hell. He didn't need rest but he needed a break. The now safe vampire allowed his knees to buckle and his body to plop lazily on the grass of the field. It was soft and relaxing. This place was heaven to him now, a sanctuary away from his predators. He let out a slow breath with the wind that danced across the field. Despite getting caught he left with a lot of information to give to the camp. He smiled at thinking how proud Amy would be with him and swelled with pride at the possible words of praise Cain would give. His mission was a success. Jared lifted himself up, about ready to head back to the camp when he froze.

His body cooled to sub-zero temperatures. He didn't move. He didn't think. All he could do was listen to the disgusting sound of inhuman gurgling. The heavy, labored breathing mixed with piercing whines. The rustle of their bodies, brushing anxiously against each other. The scraping clicks of their claws against stone and soil. The audible yearning screech that their teeth made.

Jared's eyes were wide. He'd lost. He was done for. He could _smell_ them. Whatever the hell they were. He was as good as dead. But he couldn't see them. The rustling a bit to his left of his made him focus on the foliage to the edge of the field like it was the most important thing ever. He stared at that spot forever. Waiting. He didn't bother running, they would catch him at the heels instantly. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. That's all Jared could think of. Panic choked him and beat him. Fear overloaded his senses. He lost the feeling of touch, the ability to think, the ability to live.

A single, sharp, heavy bark filled the air. Like hoarse chord made by and out of tune symphony.

Without warning it jumped out straight at him. Hell itself, personified into the most gruesome creature he had ever seen. Of course, the prey was prone to hyperboles.

He screamed, ripping the air with his final cry for help. Allowing his instinct to survive to control him Jared bolted. His dash didn't last long. He knew it was all over the moment he felt the razor sharp teeth pierce through the stone hard skin of his leg like butter accompanied by the fiercest flame he'd ever felt in his immortal life. He fell forward slamming his head onto the floor. He screamed again, the predator still clinging to his prey. Then they all came.

They closed in very slowly, allowing their leader to get the first bite. Jared was dizzy with pain he couldn't focus. Growling and snarling was amplified around his ears, the smell of cold blood around his nose. They snorted viciously. He cried again as his shoulder exploded in agony, then arm, then hands, then legs. The ripping, the cutting, the stabbing, was his world now. Jared felt wet with their spit, dripping across his limbs, face and body. They were everywhere, on every open portion of his body. They held on with the iron clad jaws only one let go…

Another hoarse bark sounded, like a signal.

Then it was all over.

Jared's scream could be heard for miles as the beast ripped him apart, limb from limb, tearing every shard of skin, muscle and life from every bone, shattering his skull, leaving no carcass.

He only wished he wasn't conscious through the entire process.

* * *

_**Yes we know no bang for it's buck**_

_**Yet we hope it didn't really suck.**_

_**It's a short chapter and with poor timing.**_

_**Hey! At least we brought back the rhyming. **_

_**We're hoping to move the plot along faster**_

_**So we can get to our genius disaster.**_

_**But with summer school dragging us down.**_

_**Writing's a privilege hard to come around.**_

_**So please stay tuned readers old and new**_

_**Behind this laptop we're both anxious too**_

_**We're sorry for delay and hope to make it up**_

_**Our hiatuses really tend to disrupt. ^^"**_

_**Please keep on reading you loyal alert-ees**_

_**To see how Bella and Edward come to be.**_

_**~It-Ended-At-3**_


End file.
